Pieces of winter
by Srta. karin
Summary: Em torno de nós mesmos, podemos criar barreiras impenetráveis. Mas certas coisas a gente nunca esquece. Ele não pode voltar atrás para fazer um novo começo, mas talvez possa recomeçar e fazer um novo fim.
1. Jutsu Errado

Disclaimer: Papai Noel não quis me dar Naruto de presente neste Natal que passou. Não sei porque eu não ganhei Naruto... Eu fui uma menina tão boazinha, e até sou representante de turma este ano de novo... Por que eu não ganhei? POR QUE? POR QUE SEU VELHO DESGRAÇADO!

Num resumo báscio, é uma fic que gira toda em torno do Sasuke. E sim, o casal principal é Sasuke e Sakura, embora apareçam outros também.

**Pieces of Winter**

E mais uma vez. E mais outra. Os dois olhos verdes mais claros e lívidos que esmeralda apareciam... E mais uma vez... E outra...

Levantou. Passou as mãos nos cabelos. Era sempre assim. Nada o deixava mais irritado que aquilo, nada o deixava com mais raiva e acima de tudo, nada o deixava mais... triste.

Era aquele mesmo sonho à dois anos. E sempre, o rosto dela aparecia.

Não aguentava ficar sentado, se jogou nos lençóis sujos e gastos às suas costas para afundar no colchão, com os olhos cansados e a mão ainda na testa, suando.

Não seria nada se não efeitos colaterais do selo. Orochimaru disse que poderia ocasionar uma ou duas lembranças antigas. Mas não comentou nada sobre sonhos tão reais como aqueles.

O ambiente era escuro e sujo como sempre. Se sentia um prisioneiro em sela toda vez que olhava ao meu redor. Kabuto trazia água e comida, vez por outra o chamava, e ele ficava sempre ao lado de Orochimaru sem dizer nada. Aquilo o deixava furioso. Ele dizia coisas desnecessárias, o expunha aos seus interesses, e já havia dito que não era um brinquedo. Tinha um propósito por estar neste lugar, e bem sabia ele qual era.

Sua vingança parecia cada vez mais distante de suas mãos. Nada naquele lugar grotesco o trazia algum sentimento. À muito que não sintia nada.

Suas veias se aceleraram, e novamente foi obrigado a apertar com força a região superior das costas do lado esquerdo, onde sempre ardia o selo amaldiçoado.

Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais frequente, então pouco se importou com a dor e virou de lado na cama desconfortável, procurando na parede de pedra ao lado algum inseto qualquer que pudesse distraí-lo, talvez. Mas à muito que coisas simples como insetos já não lhe causavam qualquer interesse.

E pensou novamente naquele sonho. Estava num lugar diferente, um lugar onde a luz do sol tocava sua pele e o campo verde se balança com o passar do vento. Aquela sensação parecia tão próxima... E da mesma forma, tão distante.

E ao fundo desta paisagem à muito esquecida, ele via um rosto desconhecido. Cabelos curtos que lhe causavam uma sensação estranha, como se ele fosse a causa de tão pouco comprimento nos fios. Olhos tão verdes que colidiam em contraste com a grama. Mas a fisionomia deles o atordoa.

São olhos tristes. Olhos de quem chora. Olhos de quem espera...

Mas não sabia de quem eram.

Apesar de eles, constantemente, estarem lhe vigiando quando sonhava acordado ou quando se pegava dormindo intensamente, coisa rara, pois dormir se tornou com o tempo um grande desperdício, não consiguia se lembrar deles.

Kabuto então apareceu pelo corredor, e bateu na grade da cela, e a raiva que teve foi tão grande que, se não fosse prudente, teria o atacado na hora.

-Como está, Sasuke-sama? Dormiu bem? - Disse ele com um desdém enjoado.

-Não é algo que interesse à você. - Respondeu, pois bem ssabia que isso era verdade. Kabuto o odiava tanto quanto qualquer um odiaria seu pior inimigo.

-É verdade. Não é algo que me interesse - Disse o filho da mãe - Mas ao Orochimaru-sama, você é útil. E hoje vim aqui porque finalmente o dia chegou, Sasuke-sama...

Ele estranhou quando Kabuto sorriu ao fim da frase. Que dia era este, afinal? Sempre ouvia insinuações. Coisas como ele ser o sucessor de Orochimaru. Nada daquilo o interessava, nada daquilo o chamava atenção a ponto de ter de perguntar o porquê de tais palavras.

Mas à alguns dias, as coisas haviam mudado.

Ele quase já não saía daquela cela. Treinar estava se tornando difícil, e mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia. O selo tinha ardido tanto durante aqueles dias que mal conseguia se sustentar em pé. Sentia ele queimar de dia e de noite... Orochimaru não permitiu que ele saísse. Mas ele se dizia sempre que não obedecia ordens. Ficava apenas porque era conveniente.

-Sasuke-sama.

Kabuto abriu a porta da cela, e ele o fulminou com o seu melhor olhar de ódio. Nada nele o agradava. E mesmo assim, ele virou-se de olhos fechados e fez sinal para que o seguisse.

O garoto hesitou, apesar disso. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ver Orochimaru.

-Você não vem? - Perguntou Kabuto, parando ainda de costas para o rapaz.

Levantou. Nada respondeu. O rapaz deu um passo à frente e, lentamente, o seguiu...

Kabuto também não disse mais nada, e continuou andando, seguindo pelo estreito e penumbro corredor, enquanto Sasuke ia atrás dele.

O que Orochimaru queria?

Como assim 'o dia havia chegado'?

Fôsse o que fôsse, não estava interessado em saber o que era. Mas havia uma exceção.

Fazia três anos que Sasuke estava ali. Três anos em que teve treinamentos tão pesados que muitas vezes o deixavam inconsciente por dias e noites seguidos... As dores eram tantas que um ser humano normal não poderia aguentar. E ele tinha apenas quinze anos.

Mas era especial...

Kabuto começou a subir nas escadas de pedra enquanto Sasuke o seguia a passos firmes. O selo doía. Mas ele não ligava mais.

A exceção era simples. Ele, finalmente, talvez, pudesse sair daquele lugar e procurar aquele homem...

Veio então à cabeça o rosto amargo, a cicatriz, a bandana arranhada e, mais efetivamente, os olhos vermelhos com o sharingam avançado. O Mangenkyou Sharingam. Aquele que à muito ele tentou conseguir, matando seu melhor amigo. Esta pessoa, este amigo... Não se lembrava o nome dele.

Ao fim da escada, Kabuto fez o conhecido caminho rumo aos aposentos de Orochimaru, enquanto Sasuke o seguia de olhos cerrados e a expressão neutra. Nada, nada mesmo o causava alguma sensação... Dor, saudade, solidão... Nunca pensou que fôsse tão vazio.

De novo ele lembrou daqueles esboços. São três pessoas. Uma é mais alta que as outras duas. Uma das mais baixas lembra gritos, e a outra, lembra um odor bom...

Mas não importa. Nada importava. Não ligava se essas foram pessoas do seu passado, embora ele tivessecerteza que fôssem sim.

Mas não queria lembrar.

Ele não queria se lembrar...

Ele ssabia o quanto a dor de perder alguém era massacrante.

Kabuto parou na frente do portão de metal pesado que Sasuke não via à algum tempo. Ele estendeu seu braço e pegou a alça da porta, batendo com esta e produzindo o ruído ecoante em meio ao vácuo.

-Entre... - A voz seca disse lá dentro. A voz que Sasuke não ouvia à algum tempo.

E assim, a porta e a voz que lhe eram quase esquecidos estavam ali. E a porta abriu-se fazendo barulho, e nada o rapaz viu além de escuridão dentro da sala.

Kabuto entrou e Sasuke o seguiu sem emoção. Logo seus olhos se acostumaram, e eu viu aquele que odiava mais que a morte.

Orochimaru...

Sentado, com dois de seus puxa-sacos em cada lado do trono maciço em que se sentava. As faixas cobriam quase seu rosto todo, com uma parência roubada...

-Sasuke-kun... - Disse ele em meio à uma risadinha desdenhosa.

A porta atrás de mim se fechou. E Sasuke sentiu então um frio. Um frio que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Oorchimaru abriu os olhos e deu a sentença:

-Chegou o dia... meu sucessor.

Tudo ficou escuro... Onde ele estava?

**OoO**

**OoO**

**OoO**

_"Na pastagem verde, a garota de cabelos rosados tinha olhos cravados na paisagem à sua frente. Ela apoia os braços nos joelhos. Seu rosto está semioculto, afundado entre os ombros. Quem é ela?_

_Eu não sei quem é... Mas ela me parece tão familiar..._

_A bandana na testa dela me lembra um lugar..._

_Os olhos verdes me lembram alguma coisa..._

_-Quem é você? - Perguntei_

_Ela ergueu seus olhos para mim. Apesar de flores de cerejeira voarem sobre nós, e apesar de fazer um dia muito claro de sol, eu estava envolto em sombras... _

_-Eu não sei... Quem é você... - Repeti._

_Os olhos na minha frente entrefecharam-se. Eu posso distinguir aquele semblante, sei que posso. Mas ela não me lembra algo próximo. Ela parece tão distante de mim quanto à luz que inundeia o lugar, mas não me alcança..._

_Ela me lançou um olhar que não saberia descrever. E, seca, disse:_

_-Eu também não sei quem é você._

**OoO**

**OoO**

**OoO**

_-Eu odeio, odeio você! - Berrou aquele garoto de estatura baixa, que apontava um dedo acusador à um homem alto. Aquela cena me parece familiar. De onde eu os conheço?..._

_-Como você exagera. - O homem de cabelos brancos e rosto escondido atrás de uma meia-máscara revirou os olhos. Um deles está escondido na bandana. Isso me lembra alguma coisa, sei que lembra..._

_Me aproximei deles e, hesitante, abri a boca:_

_-Quem são vocês?_

_Eles pararam a discussão e me olharam, suas expressões de raiva e riso desfizeram-se na hora. Suas expressões emudeceram. O homem guardou o livrinho que tinha em mãos e proxurou recuar, afastando-se de mim. O garoto ao lado dele me lançou olhos cheios de amargura..._

_Eles estavam com rostos secos. Frios. Fechados. A sombra que me consumia começava a me desesperar, e dei um passo pra frente decidido e alarmado:_

_-Quem são? - Perguntei de novo._

_Eles trocaram olhares distantes._

_-Nós também não sabemos quem é você._

**OoO**

**OoO**

_"Há muito tempo você me disse que a solidão é algo triste e que nenhuma dor pode se comparar a ela. Hoje eu entendo isso... Eu tenho família e amigos. Mas se você se for... Pra mim é o mesmo que solidão!"_

**OoO**

**OoO**

_"Fique comigo, ou então... Por favor... Me leve com você."_

**OoO**

**OoO**

_"Não vá..."_

**OoO**

**OoO**

-Acorde.

Ele ouvia aquela voz ao longe. Alguém estava o chamando?...

-Acorde, Sasuke-sama.

Seus olhos penderam. Ele ergueu as pápebras pesadas. Piscou para a semi-claridade e ergueu-se de imediato. Sua cabeça girou, e teve que segurá-la, reprimindo um grito de dor.

Desespero...

-Sasuke-sama, calma! - Berrou kabuto ao lado, levantando-se.

Não resistiu, e começou a gritar, segurando a cabeça.

-Calma, Sasuke-sama, calma por favor...

Sua cabeça doía. Seus olhos ardiam. Era algo pior que qualquer dor. Nunca havia sentido tanto frio, tanta pressão sobre seus ossos... Era como se cada parte de seu corpo, dentro e fora, estivesse sendo esfaqueada... Era lasciante.

-Resista, Sasuke-sama!

Sentiu sangue nos seus braços. Assustado, olhou para eles e viu cortes superficiais aparecendo, como se facas invisíveis o cortassem. E gritou, gritou...

-CONTROLE-SE!

Kabuto segurou seus braços. Sasuke nada fiz... Doía demais. Mordeu a boca, tentando se controlar. A voz de Kabuto, séria, disse:

-Respire. É um efeito apenas. Controle, e você sobreviverá.

A dor não passou, e Sasuke empurrou Kabuto, segurando-se de volta a cabeça. Aquele idiota não sabia de nada, ele não estava sentindo seus órgãos cortados um a um! Era dor demais, era muita dor... Sentia sangue no seu corpo todo. Estava sangrando... rosto, braços, pernas, tronco... Tudo estava sendo cortado... As mãos estavam cobertas de sangue.

-SASUKE-SAMA! AGUENTE!

Uma agulhada. Uma agulhada só. No joelho, Kabuto enterrou uma de suas agulhas médicas, e Sasuke não conseguiu mais gritar. Seu grito foi reprimido aos poucos. Agarrou-se ao peito, ofegante. Ainda sentia aquela sensação horrível, embora a dor tivesse parado...

-Não queria ter usado isso - Disse Kabuto ofegante e sério - Aumentará as chances de você morrer...

Morrer.

Ele morrer.

-Do que.. Está falando?

Ele não poderia morrer. Não ainda. Devia matar Itachi, e devia reviver seu clã.

Ele pensou em mil e uma coisas, todas sem nexo, todas envolvendo as três pessoas de seu sonho...

-Sasuke-sama. Você...

-Fala logo!

Kabuto era um miserável retardado. Ele teria se levantado e o matado, mas a dor recém acabada ainda o sufocava.

-Sasuke-sama. - Kabuto sentou-se à beirada da cama ajeitando os óculos - Lamento por isso.

-Explique, já! - Berrou Sasuke, com raiva.

-Orochimaru-sama também está assim, como você. - Disse ele - Se deixar eu explicar, terei prazer.

Furioso, Sasuke o encarou. Já era pra ele ter falado à muito tempo!

-Fala LOGO!

Kabuto suspirou e começou a explicar.

-Nós tentamos transferir a alma de Orochimaru-sama para seu corpo, mas o jutsu saiu errado... Eu... Tive um vacilo e... A transfusão não deu certo...

-Transfusão?

De que diabos ele estava falando?

De repente, ele ri. Que diab...

-Você continua tão ingênuo quanto à três anos atrás. Continua uma criança, Sasuke-sama. Não cresceu nada...

-Cale-se! - Berrou. Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim? - É melhor você contar logo o que está acontecendo, ou eu te mato!

-O SEU CORPO IA SER DE OROCHIMARU-SAMA! - Gritou Kabuto, alterado - Não entende? Acreditou mesmo que Orochimaru-sama te deixaria mais forte apenas para que matasse seu irmão? Acreditou mesmo que ele iria te ajudar na sua vingança? Você não sabia com o que havia mechido...

As palavras dele passaram nos seus ouvidos sugadas com uma raiva intensa, e se sentiu imediatamente idiota.

Então, era aquilo. Mas ele não iria dar razão a Kabuto. Ele não sabia o que fazer, na verdade...

-Orochimaru-sama só queria ter o poder da linhagem avançada do clã Uchiha - Disse Kabuto agora gargalhando, e a fúria cresceu mais ainda - Ele quer matar Itachi.. Quer destruir a Akatsuki.. Não atender às vontades de um moleque como você!

Sua raiva foi tão forte que Sasuke de repente, soube o que fazer. Ele estava de olho em duas bombas de fumaça atrás de Kabuto, que agora ria igual à um maníaco. Ele sabia o que fazer, sim... Ele poderia morrer, estava fraco. Mas ainda tinha forças para aquilo...

Tinha que ter.

E era tudo ou nada.

Ele projetou-se contra Kabuto com todas as forças que ainda tinha. Kabuto foi pego de surpresa, e Sasuke apanhou as bombas de fumaça, jogando-as no chão com força.

A sala encheu-se de gás. Kabuto tossiu. E Sasuke... Bem, Sasuke escapou.

**OoO**

gostaram?

bem, essa é uma fic de Naruto pra qual tenho altos planos! . Então, por favor, deixem uma reviewzinha aí pra mim, porque acho que quem lê minhas fics deve saber que eu só atualizo com review! u.ú

galera, tank for all:D


	2. Passado

Disclaimer: Tô de saco cheio de dizer que Naruto não é meu. Pode esquecer, eu não vou falar isso. u.ú

-Sakura-chaaaan! - O garoto de cabelos loiros vinha saltitante pela ponte de pedra. O dia era ensolarado, lindo.

Abaixada sobre a ponte de pedra, encostada ao alabaustro, estava uma jovem garota que virou o rosto curiosa para ver quem a chamava.

Sakura tinha florescido com certeza. Os olhos verdes continuavam os mesmos de sempre, e o cabelo havia crescido um pouco, embora nunca tivesse voltado a ser longo. Seus trajes haviam mudado, embora ela continuasse optando pelo vermelho.

-Sakura-chan, Ohayo! - Naruto, que era esse garoto loiro, veio todo contente.

Parece que nem os anos iriam mudá-lo. Continuava com seu mesmo gênio otimista e satisfeito. Os trajes eram ainda de cor alaranjada, embora agora ele usasse detalhes em preto. Claro, havia crescido também.

-Ah.. Dommo, Naruto... - Disse ela distraída, voltando a concentrar a visão num ponto distante, apoiada na ponte - Onde está o Kakashi sensei?

-Não faço idéia. - Naruto deu de ombros.

Sakura continuou olhando ao fundo com a visão perdida. O amigo nada disse. Sabia que quando ela ficava assim... era porque estava pensando nele... E sabia que não adiantava falar de outra coisa.

-Hm. Sakura-chan...

-Hm?

-Eu ainda tenho que cumprir aquela promessa.

Sakura surpreendeu-se, e se virou para encarar o rosto sorridente do companheiro. Apenas retribuiu, singelamente.

Naruto podia ser tão burro quanto uma porta, mas ele sempre seria uma grande pessoa para ela.

-Eu sei, Naruto. - E girou a cabeça para voltar para sua onde o local de antes.

Os dias em konoha agora eram assim...

Com o passar de três anos, missões foram cumpridas e muitas guerras evitadas. Diversos membros da Akatsuki foram encontrados, mas nunca se ouviu falar de Itachi. Na verdade, o nome Uchiha estava quase extinto. Apenas aqueles que sabiam do acontecimento de três anos atrás tinham conhecimento do que acontecera a seu sobrevivente, Uchiha Sasuke...

Uma voz chamou os dois, despertando-os de seus devaneios...

-Sakuraaa!

Eles olharam para o lado e viram, ao longe, surgindo três conhecidos.

Ino acenava freneticamente, com Shikamaru e Chouji ao lado dela, ambos sorrindo como quem não quer nada.

-Bom dia! - Adicionou a menina loira quando aproximou-se dos dois seguida dos rapazes de seu time - Tão cedo e já estão aqui?

-Hoje o Kakashi-sensei prometeu que não ia se atrasar, mas tô vendo que ele nos enganou de novo. - Disse Naruto coçando a cabeça.

Ino riu. E como Ino havia mudado...

Claro, seus traços esnobes de vez por outra e seu otimismo permaneciam os mesmos, além de seu grande talento para criar amizades e cultivá-las. Ao contrário de Sakura, deixara o cabelo crescer de novo, e agora lhe batia num rabo baixo até a cintura. Assim como os demais, mudara os trajes ninja, e se tornara, talvez, a mais bonita da vila.

-Então, testuda-chan, vocês tem alguma missão pra hoje? - Brincou Ino, que neste quesito não fizera questão de botar um dedo.

-Não, porquinha. Hoje só iremos treinar... - Riu Sakura em resposta.

Mesmo que a relação toma-lá-da-cá de Ino e Sakura continuasse a mesma, era incontestável que elas passavam a se dar muito melhor agora.

-E vocês, fazendo o que aqui? - Perguntou Naruto.

-A Ino disse que queria treinar mais cedo hoje - Bocejou Shikamaru, que não mudara quase nada - E como lá em casa a minha mãe só me enche o saco, eu vim junto.

-E como ela prometeu que vamos ter uma rodada de churrasco depois, eu também vim! - Disse Choji, que agora tinha seu físico magro como o de todos os outros... Embora ainda tivesse sua obcessão com batatinhas e churrasco de pé eternamente.

-Hm... E o que quer? - Perguntou Sakura com as sombrancelhas erguidas.

-Nada demais, não posso nem se quer vir falar com você? - Disse Ino debochada.

Nos segundos que se passaram nada foi dito, mas também não foi preciso...

Na mesma hora, uma fumacinha conhecida se formou nos fios telefônicos da vila acima deles. Eles ergueram as cabeças curiosos, e logo, no lugar da fumaça, a imagem de Hatake Kakashi se formava.

-Ohayo! - Disse ele sério, coisa que fez os outros estranharem.

-Ohayo sensei... Está atrasado sab... - Sakura parou ao ver a expressão de seu mestre.

Kakashi estava parecendo muito nervoso. De mãos cerradas e a expressão séria, mesmo com metade de seu rosto coberto, era possível se distinguir sua expressão dura de anseio.

-O-O que foi, sensei? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Sakura receosa.

-Kakashi-sensei! - Surpreendeu-se Ino.

-Hm, hoje temos problemas - Disse Kakashi girando os olhos apra Naruto - Bem... A hokage está chamando você e a Sakura, Naruto.

-Nós? - Estranhou o hiperativo apontando para si mesmo - O que a vovó Tsunade quer?

-Naruto. - Kakashi fechou os olhos. Silêncio. Depois, as palavras cortaram o ar. - O Sasuke... Ele voltou.

**OoO**

Ele sabia que não devia estar ali. Onde ele estava, afinal? Imagens difusas...

Ele tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para isso...

Ele tinha acabado de fugir. A fumaça que invadiu o aposento foi tão intensa que ele mal via um palmo na frente do nariz, mas mesmo assim arriscou. Com as mãos, fez o conhecido in para em seguida, com todas as forças que lhe restavam, concentrar todo o chackra na mão e produzir o chidori...

Às cegas, ele correu com o chidori estendido à sua frente pedindo à todos os santos para acertar uma parede. E conseguiu. Sentiu o golpe se chocar com força na superfície de pedra, e forçou com tudo o ataque, reunindo tudo o que tinha naquele raikiri.. Tinha que funcionar, tinha...

E funcionou, graças aos céus. A parede se fez em mil pedaços, explodindo e lançando pedregulhos e poeira pra todo o lado, que se misturavam à fumaça e causavam um ambiente terrivelmente ensurdecedor.

Ele pulou. Pulou com o último vestígio de energia que lhe restava...

E fugiu.

E Kabuto? Bem, Kabuto nem viu pra onde seus cabelos voaram. Na verdade, os pedregulhos que caíram da explosão o soterraram. E se Sasuke não soubesse que Kabuto não morreria assim tão fácil, ele poderia jurar que aquele fora seu último momento de vida.

Depois ele se arrastara pela floresta. O esconderijo de Orochimaru, destruído ao longe pelo raikiri dele... Ele tentou ver o que acontecia lá, mas não sabia porque, tinha que sair dali. Tinha que ir embora. Tinha alguma coisa esperando por ele...

Se arrastou entre as árvores ofegando. O tempo passando. O sol começava a se pôr e ele nem se lembrava de a quantas horas estava andando... Sentia o sangue coagulado grudado em seu rosto, suas mãos, seu corpo inteiro, e tudo o que queria agora ela parar com aquilo.

Tinha que achar Itachi. Sim, foi a primeira coisa em que pensou. Mas ao invés disso, sentiu seu corpo pender e aterrissar com estrondo no chão de terra duro, fazendo ruído e manchando a terra de sangue.

_"Tenho que achar ele... Tenho... Ten..."_

E foi a partir daí que ele não enxergou mais nada. Mas ouvia vozes... Não fazia idéia de quem eram, mas sabia que falavam dele...

"Ei, olhe, tem um garoto caído ali!"

"Um garoto? Há essa hora, num lugar desses?"

"Deve ter sido assaltado!"

"Nossa, mas veja... É um rapaz!"

"Parece ser um shinobi viajante..."

"Não, veja!... Meu Deus!

"Não é possível!... Esse é..."

E aí ele não ouviu mais nada. Sua mente caiu num escuro intenso, e nada mais conseguiu distinguir.

E depois de um tempo que mais pareceram séculos, ele sentiu o toque de algo quente. E agora, relutava para abrir os olhos...

Uma luz. Nossa, a quanto tempo ele não via uma luz... Ofegante, levou as mãos até o rosto e ficou surpreso ao notar a presença de várias faixas.

E num impulso, sentou-se. Sentiu que ficara cego por um instante. Onde diabos ele estava?

Olhou ao redor. Distinguiu ao lado, uma janela aberta. Por ela, entrava o sol... Então era aquilo a 'coisa quente'! Fazia muito tempo que não sentia o toque do sol. Percebeu também que estava deitado numa cama, e prestou mais atenção ao local... Havia algumas cadeiras ali, e numa cômoda ao lado estava uma linda rosa vermelha descansada num vaso. Tudo tão limpo... Tão claro... Tão diferente do que ele havia se acostmado.

Automaticamente, olhou apra o próprio corpo. Havia ataduras, muitas ataduras... Seus braços e tórax estavam cobertos de faixas, e em sua face haviam vários curativos. Pelo jeito, também haviam tratado de seus ferimentos no tronco.

Mas ainda havia uma pergunta...

Que lugar era aquele?

Zonzo, ele ainda olhou ao seu redor tentando achar uma pista de onde estava. A primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi a janela e, fazendo esforço, se esgueirou para espiar do lado de fora..

Então...

Era aquilo.

Ao fundo, ele via fileiras de casas e outros edificentes se erguendo, balões, bandeiras, uma vila, com certeza, estava numa vila. Na rua, lá embaixo, ele via pessoas trafegarem. Todas calmas, conversando entre si, tranquilas...

Aquele lugar.. Ele era muito familiar.

Algo lhe dizia que já estivera lá antes, e que por algum tempo, desejara estar ali de novo. Não fazia idéia, mas... Sabia.

Olhou para o lado. Qualquer coisa que o fizesse lembrar seria útil.

-"Isso... É agoniante... Eu..."

E então, sobre a cômoda ao lado, seus olhos penderam, encarando um objeto virado de bruços. Algo como uma fita...

Ele estendeu o braço para a cômoda receoso, como se aquele objeto dissesse para ele se afastar, dissesse para não tocá-lo. Mas ele tocou. Pegou o objeto nas mãos e, trêmulo, virou-o, dando de cara com algo que fez sua expressão entrar em choque profundo.

Uma bandana arranhada.

Suas mãos e olhos tremiam. Ele tinha os dentes cerrados. Fora invadido de ódio, de raiva, de tristeza... De tudo misturado! Ele se lembrava agora. Sim, lembrava de tudo. Aquela bandana era dele.

E flashes e flashes vieram à sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele a segurasse. Os olhos, tremulavam, arregalados, enquanto as imagens e as vozes em sua cabeça iam criando vida para ele...

Ele era pequeno. Tentava acertar shurikens sem êxito. Um rapaz muito parecido com ele, só que mais velho, o ajudou quando o menino machucou o joelho e levou-o para casa.

O distrito do clã Uchiha.

O pai que ele tentava orgulhar. A mãe que lhe dava um lanche.

Os tios que lhe davam força; vamos, Sasuke-chan, será tão bom quanto seu irmão...

E ele sentia orgulho misturado à inveja por seu irmão.

E ia para escola.

E um massacre... Todas as pessoas importantes para ele foram mortas por aquele a quem tentara se igualar a vida toda.

Ele superou... Queria vingança.

tirava as melhores notas...

Ele se graduara... E formara um time.

Os nomes, ele agora lembrava.

Iruka-sensei... Kakashi-sensei...

Sentiu seu sangue gelar. Quase como se fôsse automático, levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo lágrimas se formarem no canto de seus olhos, formigando... Havia anos que não lacrimejava sequer...

Sakura e Naruto.

Agora ele sabia quem eram as pessoas de seus sonhos. O garoto barulhento... O rosto oculto sempre com ar de tédio... A menina de olhos verdes que aparecia sempre naquele campo, e que dizia não se lembrar dele e...

A faixa em suas mãos caiu, aterrissando no chão, e Sasuke sentiu que o mundo ao redor dele parara.

Ele estava em Konoha. Como? Sua cabeça começou a trabalhar a mil.

-"C-Como estou aqui? Como vim parar aqui? Eu..."

Desespero.

Sasuke desesperado não é coisa que se vê em toda esquina; Mas ali estava ele, com o coração doendo, querendo chorar. E a única vez em que chorara fora quando descobriu que Itachi matara seus pais e parentes.

O mais estranho, é que ele não sabia porque queria chorar. Ele se lembrara sim, de tudo que tinha deixado pra trás, de todas as lemrbanças boas e ruins, do que passara junto àquelas pessoas. Lembrava de Itachi, sim, sempre se lembrara, mas quase tinha esquecido porque queria matá-lo. Sua obcessão era tão grande que ele deixara de lado todo o resto...

E não havia coisa mais dolorosa do que lembrar daquele jeito.

Afundou os olhos entre as mãos, os joelhos dobrados, o peso no peito. Lutava com Kakashi... Naruto e ele viviam brigando.

Naruto... Seu melhor amigo. Talvez, tivesse sido, mas também talvez, nunca tivesse. Fora seu rival. O garoto loiro que tentara superá-lo a vida toda, que brigava com ele mas que, apesar disso, sempre estivera ao seu lado. E Sasuke unca tivera um amigo, alguém que o reconhecesse não só por sua força; E apesar disso... Ele havia tentado matá-lo...

A dor em seu coração aumentava e aumentava.

E Sakura. A garota irritante, a garota boba, a garota que tentava agradá-lo mas só conseguia o contrário... Mas agora ele sentia algo completamente diferente. Não sabia que diabos era aquilo, não devia estar sentindo... Saudades. Mas ele sabia que era, e isso o fez ficar pálido de medo. Se lembrava de quando ela o perseguia, mas... Se lembrava também de quando ela cortara os cabelos na tentativa desesperada de salvá-lo de alguma forma. Impedira o selo de ficar maior quando tentou se vingar por ela, e tentou tirá-lo do exame chuunin porque não queria vê-lo ferido... Ela poderia ser só mais uma naquela época, mas então... Por que sentia tanto vazio assim?

Sasuke estava irreconhecível.

**OoO**

-Como? Isso não é possível, não pode ser ele!

Narto estava com olhos cheios de fúria, o rosto coberto de lágrimas, os dentes cerrados, e berrava, batendo na mesa. Tsunade estava de olhos fechados, como se não soubesse o que dizer, e parecia extremamente sem ação para qualquer outra coisa. Shizune, no canto da sala, esmagava Ton-Ton contra o peito, fazendo com que o pobre porquinho estivesse sufocando. Kakashi estava envolto em sombras, no fundo da sala, e não se podia ver nada além de sua silhueta. E Sakura, atrás de Naruto, parecia petrificada.

-Naruto, eu... - Começou Tsunade baixinho, mas o loiro já estava quase quebrando a mesa, e voltava a berrar, interrompendo-a:

-Não, Vovó Tsunade, eu não posso aceitar que ele tenha sido achado nesse estado! O que aconteceu com ele, o quê? Por que estava machucado? Eu não posso acreditar... Faz três anos!

Naruto agora chorava. Um choro amargo. Atrás dele, Sakura estava em completo silêncio.

Então era aquilo. Sasuke fora encontrado por um esquadrão ANBU que estava numa missão. Ele estava desmaiado numa floresta à quilômetros dali. E agora estava ali... No centro médico... Em Konoha.

O que Sakura pensava, eu não saberia descrever. Mas ela tinha os punhos cerrados, e os olhos gélidos... Era tanto sentimento misturado que ela nem conseguia chorar como Naruto.

-Eu prometi! - Disse Naruto entredentes - Eu prometi à Sakura-chan que o traria de volta... Então, ele estava ferido, numa floresta... Se ninguém tivesse o achado, ele sobreviveria? Você não saberia responder, Vovó Tsunade, mas... Não sabe como isso dói. - Ele finalizou a frase segurando-se à blusa na altura do peito, cerrado os olhos com força.

Tsunade mordeu o beiço, e ficou talvez espantada ao ouvir o que Naruto disse a seguir.

-Nós tentamos todos esses anos melhorar. Todos nós nos esforçamos como loucos, e tudo isso tinha apenas um propósito.. Konoha. A Vila para todos nós era o que mais importava! - Naruto gritava, ao mesmo tempo que se lembrava de coisas que aconteceram durante aquele tempo todo.

Durante todos aqueles anos.

_Um Naruto de no máximo treze anos ofegava, as vestes sujas, o Rasengam recém-feito, e as árvores ao seu redor todas destroçadas..._

-Todos nós estivemos treinando muito... - Dizia ele entre lágrimas.

_Sakura, ainda com o antigo vestido vermelho, tentava reviver um peixe morto enquanto Tsunade a olhava de um canto..._

-Nunca perdemos a esperança de conseguir alcançar mais, de conseguir nos tornar melhores, de sermos os melhores...

_Choji e Asuma treinavam numa cascata..._

-...Mesmo sendo às vezes doloroso...

_Hinata treinava juukens em um tronco. Seus punhos sangravam com o esforço, enquanto Kiba e Shino olhavam de longe..._

_-..._Ou mesmo fazendo com muito esforço...

_Ino corria embaixo de uma chuva pesada. Até mesmo o rabo de cavalo estava desfeito, e já estava escuro..._

-... Soubemos o tempo todo que nossos esforços valeriam a pena! E fizemos tudo para proteger Konoha! É triste saber que um de nós, um de nós...

_Lee e Gai chutavam um tronco de árvore em sincronia. Ambos, de cabeça para baixo, apoiados nos braços..._

-...Esteve tanto tempo ao lado de um inimigo por vingança! E ele era mais que um de nós, era um **amigo**!

_TenTen e Neji, sangrando, caídos no chão.. Várias kunais e armas ao redor..._

-Não há como entender... Mas fizemos nossa parte...

_Shikamaru e Iruka ajudavam pequenos na academia a acertarem alvos delimitados..._

Naruto agora ofegava. O chão estava manchado com gotas de lágrimas. Até Tsunade segurava-se às roupas abatendo o choro.

-Então, Vovó Tsunade... Como posso acreditar que depois de tanto tempo nos esforçando pra salvar o Sasuke, agora ele tenha sido encontrado e eu... Nem possa ter trazido ele de volta... Eu haia prometido...

-Naruto... - A voz de Kakashi sôou quase como um consolo, e ele saiu das sombras de onde estava. E para a surpresa geral... Pelo olho exposto do sharingam... Uma risca de lágrimas escorria. O jounnin apertava entre os dedos aquela parte do rosto, como se tentasse fazer o olho parar de chorar.

Sakura agarrou-se a si mesma. Ninguém se atrevia a olhar para ela. Estava pálida, e mordia a boca, trêmula;

-Kakashi-sensei... - Naruto olhou para o sensei surpreso por ver a risca de lágrimas.

Um silêncio triste se fez.

Como descrever aquela cena?

Tsunade, nem mesmo ela com toda sua força, conseguia reprimir a dor que sentia ao ver aqueles três.

Não era pouco. Em todos aqueles anos, eles se esforçaram tanto... Eles, todo aquele tempo, só tinham um objetivo. E era trazer Sasuke de volta.

Para Naruto, era a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido. Doía tanto que ele queria correr pra bem longe, e fingir que era mentira. Talvez, para os outros, fôsse simples, mas para ele... Ele passara três anos cumprindo missões com outros times, mas nunca pudera estar com o _seu_ time completo. Nunca...

E aquilo o fazia sentir um vazio enorme.

E Sakura?

Bem, ela agora pensava mil coisas. O Sasuke que fora embora à três anos havia apenas lhe deixado um "Obrigado" sem qualquer garantia de que voltaria.

Era inaceitável que estivesse ali. Ela sentia raiva agora... Mas sentia alívio. Tristeza. Não saberia falar metade do que sentia. Como o ser humano era complicado... E um shinobi poderia ser sempre um shinobi... Mas jamais deixaria de ser um humano.

E como estaria Sasuke agora?

Saberia quem era ela? Lembraria dos olhos que tinha, ou teria esquecido até mesmo o porquê dos curtos cabelos? Teria se voltado até mesmo contra o passado talvez menos triste que tivera, e estava ali contra a vontade?

Ela não sabia o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Não sabia nem chorar.

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e foi puxada para trás. Naruto também surpreendeu-se ao ver que Kakashi agora abraçava os dois subordinados. Coisa que ele nunca fizera.

Sem ação, Sakura apenas ficou parada, sentindo talvez a sua dor misturada a dos amigos.

**OoO**

-Acalme-se, Orochimaru-sama! - Kabuto levantou-se do terceiro tapa que levara.

Kabuto estava arranhado, e sentia-se ofegar. Na sua frente, deitado, estava Orochimaru, cheio de sangue, com os braços apodrecidos e a expressão maníaca.

-Ele não pode ter fujido! Se ele morrer, você morrerá também! - Urrava ele.

Depois de saber que Sasuke havia fujido, Orochimaru estava outro. Berrava, por outras vezes ria... Não saberia nem mesmo Kabuto explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Orochimaru sofrera os mesmos sintomas que Sasuke por causa do jutsu que dera errado. E quando Kabuto contara o que tinha acontecido, este fizera um verdadeiro escarcéu, é claro.

Mas Kabuto não estava disposto a aturar aquilo. Depois de acalmar Orochimaru e, inexplicavelmente fazê-lo dormir, ele saíra batendo a porta. Ele traria Sasuke de volta, nãoi importava como, traria...

**OoO**

Santo, que capítulo dramático, não? ;.;'

Como eu estou simplesmente amando fazer todo mundo sofrer nesta fic(?), mudei a classificação pra drama também. E mais, estou na dúvida entre um final trágico e um final triste e... Puá, zueira, lógico que eu farei o que dá mais ibope.(!)

E RELAXEM que no próximo capítulo terá mais romance! 8D Me aguardem!

Tank for reviews!


	3. Quero ficar

Disclaimer: Eu não queria Naruto mesmo - cof cof.

Ele não sabia se tinha dormido ou não. Sabia apenas que se passara muito tempo. Tinha tão pouca força que o máximo que conseguia era se manter sentado... Não podia nem pensar em se levantar que já se sentia fraco.

Então, ele ouviu passos. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas quando ele viu pela porta entrarem aquelas três pessoas, ele sentiu o chão sumir. Estaria boiando em pleno espaço. Nada fazia sentido.

Sakura, quando o viu, ficou sem ação.

Naruto, sério.

Kaskashi, olhos cerrados. Parecia não sentir nada.

A porta se fechou atrás deles, e por ela, Shizune encostou-se, deixando-se deslizar ate o chão.

-Tomara... Que fique tudo bem.

Dentro do aposento, ninguém falou nada. Sasuke mantinha os trêmulos olhos ônix no quadro à frente. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto de cada um deles...

Kakashi continuava o mesmo, praticamente. Os anos pouco lhe mudaram. Mas Sasuke, com todas as lembranças que tinha de seu antigo sensei, jamais poderia formar em sua mente uma imagem de um Kakashi tão cheio de dureza como aquele. Mal encarava Sasuke nos olhos...

Naruto. Seu coração deu um baque ao ver o colega. Se é que ainda o podia chamar assim... Imediatamente ele lembrou-se da última vez em que se viram. Naruto não pudera detê-lo naquela hora... E agora, ele encarava Sasuke com olhos cheios de amargura.

E... Sakura. Não conseguiu refrear o pensamento de que ela estava diferente. Na verdade, 'diferente' não foi bem a palavra que lhe veio à cabeça... Mas ele nunca achara menina nenhuma bonita.

E jamais imaginara que olharia Sakura e ficaria tão surpreso. Os olhos pareciam mais maduros... Perderam quase completamente a inocência e o medo de antes, e adquiriram um tom determinado e forte. Embora, naquele momento, parecessem tão vazios como o coração de Sasuke. Isso fez o garoto sentir um aperto no peito.

Silêncio. Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, achava que se abrisse a boca, provavelmente iria vomitar. Ficou calado, olhando... Achou que estava parecendo um cadáver. Não tinha emoção nenhuma no rosto, embora os olhos ainda tremessem.

-Sasuke. - Foi Kakashi quem falou primeiro, e deu um passo. Surpreendeu-se quando Naruto colocou o braço à sua frente, impedindo que ele avançasse.

-Não, Kakashi-sensei - Disse o loiro, azedo.

Naruto afastou o braço e começou a andar até Sasuke. Este, havia desviado o rosto.

Sasuke não tinha nem palavras para dizer. Talvez ele tivesse esquecido como se falava, afinal. Mas ele só se deu realmente conta de si quando sentiu o punho fechado de Naruto acertar-lhe o rosto.

A reação de Kakashi e Sakura foi imediata: Logo eles agarraram Naruto pelas costas para impedí-lo de voar em cima de Sasuke.

E o garoto Uchiha, tão surpreso que estava, apenas conseguiu levar a mão até o lado da face acertada. Virou os olhos para Naruto.

-Você... seu... - Naruto tentava se livrar das mãos de Sakura e Kakashi - Você tem idéia do que fez?

Sasuke não disse nada. Apenas soltou o rosto e encarou o chão. E olha que jamais abaixara a cabeça para Naruto.

-Você tem idéia, Sasuke? - Berrou Naruto, e Sasuke comprimiu o rosto.

-Páre com isso, Naruto! - Disse Sakura nervosa, enquanto segurava-o pelas costas - Páre!

-Não! - Num gesto automático, Naruto virou-se, acertando Sakura no rosto com força.

Ele parou, sem acreditar no que tinha feito. Kakashi também ficou surpreso. Sakura recuou alguns passos, atordoada.

-D-desculpe, Sakura-chan! - Disse Naruto - E-eu não queria!

-Naruto... - Disse ela lentamente, olhando para ele.

-Desculpe! - Ele fechou os punhos, raivoso.

Silêncio de novo. Naruto estava de costas para Sasuke, que também não se atrevia a olhar para ele. Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto virou-se de volta.

-Sasuke. - Disse ele, agora sem gritar. Os olhos estavam duros - Me responde... Você tem alguma idéia?

Sasuke de novo ficou calado. Olhava para a parede sem dizer nada.

Não havia coisa mais dolorosa do que aquela.

-Todos nós passamos maus bocados por sua culpa! - Continuou o loiro, agora um pouco raivoso porque Sasuke parecia não ouvir - Todo esse tempo nós nos esforçamos feito loucos pra te trazer de volta! Sasuke, nem nesse tempo todo você desistiu da sua vingança idiota?

Não, ele não desistira. Naruto estava certo... Era muito idiota... Mas ele jamais entenderia...

Sakura não conseguia falar. Apenas aproximou-se, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Naruto.

-Naruto... você não sabe.

Naruto petrificou. Não entendera o que Sakura quisera dizer. Sasuke, ao contrário, entendera perfeitamente, e virou o rosto, extremamente surpreso. Kakashi ainda estava calado.

-Naruto. - Sakura afundou a cabeça nas costas do colega - Sasuke-kun tinha motivos... Nós não podemos entender. Nem mesmo você sabe. Se alguém tivesse destruído toda a sua família, provavelmente até você teria feito isso.

-Sakura-chan...

-Não podemos julgá-lo, embora... Eu também já não o reconheça.

Sakura afastou-se. Não olhara para Sasuke desde que tinha entrado, e ele não sabia porque mas isso o deixava muito triste...

Naruto suspirou antes de falar.

-Sasuke... O que você vai fazer agora? - Perguntou ele seco.

E essa pergunta martelou na cabeça do Uchiha. Desde que acordara pensava nisso.

Quais suas opções? O que ele faria agora?

Era tudo demasiado confuso, num momento estava em um lugar e logo depois estava em outro. E pior, em companhias completamente diferentes. O que faria dali pra frente?

Voltar para Orochimaru?

Não, não podia fazer isso. Algo lhe dizia que não adiantava mais...

Ficar lá?

Alguma outra coisa o fazia sentir que era isso que queria.

Ele tentava refrear esse sentimento sempre, mas era inevitável... Ele queria ficar ali. Mas tinha que se vingar. Já nem sabia mais o que querer, mas sabia que mesmo que diria que iria ficar... Aceitariam ele de volta?

Ele virou a cabeça, sem palavras a dizer ainda. E isso deixava Naruto furioso.

-Sasuke, o que estamos tentando te perguntar é se você não quer voltar! - Berrou ele por fim, respirando forte.

Sasuke chocou-se. Então, era isso...

E ele conseguiu ver por fim, no rosto de cada um deles, a resposta. Eles queriam que ele voltasse... Que ficasse lá com eles. Mas como responder isso? Como dizer que 'sim' depois de tanto tempo? E tão facilmente? Seria assim então, simples?...

Pelo que ele conseguiu ver no rosto dos antigos companheiros, era simples sim.

-Basta você dizer Sasuke - Disse Kakashi - A escolha sempre foi sua.

O que ele diria? Depois de tudo?...

-Se você não tiver o que dizer - Disse Sakura, que estava de costas, virada para a parede - Podemos entender... Você pode ficar aqui por enquanto.

Sasuke olhou para ela. Estava certo que sentira falta de um lugar que pudesse chamar de casa mas... Por que então, vê-la de costas para ele lhe doía tanto?...

-Eu.. quero ficar.

**OoO**

-Então, ele está em Konoha... - Disse Orochimaru lentamente. Ele estava deitado com Kabuto à cabeceira da cama, nervoso.

-Sim, Orochimaru-sama. Pelo que os rastros dele deixam claro, ele foi até o fim da floresta, depois alguém o encontrou. Tudo indica que foi um esquadrão Anbu de Konoha que cumpria uma missão aqui perto...

-Hm. Entendo - Disse Orochimaru com uma risadinha sarcástica.

-Devemos trazê-lo de volta, Orochimaru-sama? - Perguntou Kabuto.

-Não... Não, não por enquanto... Acho que podemos tirar proveito disso. - Disse ele de volta, com seu tom maníaco desdenhoso de sempre.

-Proveito?

-Hnhn... Você vai ver...

**OoO**

-Tsunade-sama, se o Sasuke ficar aqui, acha que teremos problemas? - Perguntou Shizune, apertando Ton-Ton nos braços. O porquinho estava quase verde de falta de ar.

-Eu nem sei o que pensar. - Tsunade afundou a cara entre os dedos na escrivaninha - Acho que seria um risco se Orochimaru resolvesse buscá-lo.

-Mas não podemos mandá-lo embora!

-Eu sei, eu sei. - Respondeu a Hokage nervosa.

-Então, o que faremos?

-Shizune, se você continuar falando, eu vou ficar louca! - Tsunade bateu na mesa, abaixando a cabeça - Preciso pensar, preciso...

Antes que pensasse, elas ouviram uma porta que vinha de fora do aposento, à porta:

-Tsunade-sama, recado urgente! Posso entrar?

-Estou ocupada agora! - Disse ela.

-É urgente, Hokage-sama!

Tsunade respirou fundo antes de se acalmar.

-Está be. Entre.

Num facho de segundo, Iruka apareceu na sala. Ele estava realmente nervoso. Trazia nas mãos um pergaminho e parecia ofegar.

-Iruka, me diga logo o que aconteceu. - Disse Tsunade, enquanto Shizune se afastava para dar um melhor campo de visão entre os dois.

-Tsunade-sama, vim do centro de saúde de Konoha o mais rápido que pûde. O Sasuke, ele...

-O que tem o Sasuke? - Disse Tsunade ficando de repente alerta.

-Ele... - Iruka respirou. Estava realmente cansado. - Uchiha Sasuke... Ele resolveu ficar aqui.

Tsunade congelou.

Ela temia por isso. COmo explicar à todos que Sasuke voltara? Um monte de coisas vieram à sua cabeça.

-"O menino resolveu ficar... E agora? Será que posso aceitar isso?.."

-Tsunade-sama? - Chamou Shizune.

-Hm?

-Então, o garoto decidiu ficar! O que vamos fazer? - Disse Shizune, e Ton-Ton soltou um guincho em protesto ao aperto dela.

-Eu.. Eu... - Ela olhou de Iruka para Shizune. Estava tudo em suas mãos de novo... Respirou. Teria que resolver no improviso, pelo menos por enquanto - Muito bem. Ele ficar, por hora. Iruka, diga ao centro que cuide dele como um cidadão de Konoha!

-Hai, Hokage-sama! Mas, tem mais uma coisa...

-O que? - Disse Tsunade.

-Veja isso. - Iruka jogou o pergaminho que tinha em mãos para a Hokage - Isto é uma resiquição para uma missão urgente na vila da nuvem.

-Que diabos aconteceu? - Disse Tsunade abrindo o pergaminho e passando os olhos por ele rápida - Hm... Parece que um pergaminho sagrado foi roubado por um ninja detido que fujiu da cadeia. E mais essa agora...

-Mas esse não é o problema, Tsunade-sama - Disse Iruka, rápido - Acontece que não temos ninjas disponíveisno momento para essa missão!

-Como é? - Tsunade ergueu os olhos, assustada - E onde estão os esquadrões Anbu?

-Estão investigando a área onde Sasuke foi encontrado. Há suspeitas de que o esconderijo de Orochimaru possa estar por lá!

-Ah, é mesmo, então.. O que faremos? - Disse Tsunade de novo, colocando o pergaminho em cima da mesa - Não temos nenhum time à disposição?

-Não. Os outros times receberam missões recentemente...

-E aonde está o Time de Asuma? Não lembro de lhes ter passado nenhuma missão! - Disse ela começando a ficar alarmada.

-Saíram da Vila para treinar, mas como não temos ninjas aqui no momento, não tenho como mandar alguém chamá-los.

-Por que não vai você mesmo?

-No momento estou tendo que cuidar da academia - Disse Iruka, já ficando nervoso - Tsunade-sama, o que faremos?

Tsunade de repente, teve uma idéia. Mas não era bom que ela fizesse aquilo... Era? Bem, de qualquer forma, não tinha nenhuma saída...

-Iruka.

-Sim, Tsunade-sama?

-Eu já sei que time podemos escalar nessa missão.

**OoO**

-Você não vem, Sakura-chan? - Perguntou Naruto, à porta do aposento.

-Mais tarde eu vou - Disse Sakura com um sorriso doce - Vão na frente...

Kakashi colocou a mão no ombro de Naruto quando este fez menção de falar alguma coisa. Os dois trocaram olhares significativos, e Naruto entendeu. Lançou um último olhar à Sasuke e fechou a porta, deixando apenas Sasuke e Sakura no quarto.

Silêncio. Depois de Sasuke ter dito aquilo, eles decidiram ficar por ali mesmo. Iriam embora, voltariam no outro dia para verem o colega...

Naruto saiu dali com um sentimento novo. No fundo, tinha esperanças de que voltariam a ser um time... De que seria como à tres anos atrás. De que estariam unidos de novo.

Sasuke disse que ficaria. E ele podia perdoar tudo o que o Uchiha havia feito para ele e a Vila se isso fôsse verdade. Ele perdoaria qualquer coisa caso Sasuke voltasse para o lado certo, qualquer coisa mesmo.

Kakashi não podia sentir muita coisa. Mas estava feliz.

Já Sakura...

-O que você ainda quer aqui? - Disse Sasuke.

Sakura continuou sorrindo, mesmo que as palavras do garoto sentado na cama parecessem tão duras.

Ela se dirigiu até a cabeceira da cama e sentou-se calmamente. Sasuke a acompanhou com os olhos lentamente.

-"Queria que essa sençassão incômoda passasse.." - Pensou ele - "Por que estou me sentindo assim?..."

Sakura ficou calada, como se pensasse no que dizer. Girou os olhos para a janela aberta. Ainda sorrindo, entrefechou os olhos, como se admirasse o dia. Lentamente, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

-... Como está, Sasuke-kun?... Faz tempo, né?...

Sasuke surpreendeu-se. Esperaria um abraço chato, um 'senti sua falta' cheio de lárgimas ou qualquer outra coisa que ele julgava típica da garota que conhecia como Sakura, mas não esperaria aquilo. E nada disse. Sakura então, continuou falando:

-... Eu estive bem... Treinei muito... Ino e eu estamos nos dando bem melhor... Acho que cresci também.

Ela disse isso como quem fala com um amigo que não vê há muito tempo. Sasuke se sentiu estranho.

-"Por que será que ouvir ela falando assim me deixa tão triste?..."

Talvez porque ele esperava que ela dissesse que estava feliz por ver ele. Que nunca perdera a esperança de que ele voltaria. Que esperara aquele tempo todo, que morrera de saudades...

Se assustou ao se pegar pensando assim. Por que ele gostaria que Sakura sentisse sua falta?...

Então. - Sakura fechou os olhos, sorridente, e virou o rosto de novo para Sasuke - E você, como está?

Aquilo o deixou mais chocado ainda. As palavras saíram de sua boca como se não pudesse refreá-las.

-Eu.. hm..

-Parece que você cresceu também! - Ela aproximou-se dele, ainda sorrindo. - Bem, isso era lógico... Já faz três anos..

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio. Sakura estava com a cabeça entre os ombros, onde apoiava as mãos no colchão como uma criança que vê um brinquedo que quer a muito tempo. Só que Sasuke não conseguiu ver nenhum vestígio de falta na expressão dela...

-Sakura?...

-Veja, seus cabelos continuam iguais - Disse ela ignorando o rapaz - Eu não quis deixar o meu crescer.

Isso sim foi um choque para Sasuke. Pelo que sabia, Sakura sempre quisera agradá-lo usando cabelos longos, coisa que ele sempre preferiu. Então, porque ela deixara curto? Não fazia sentido!

-Ino deixou crescer. - Disse ela - Que boba. Cabelos compridos atrapalham uma boa ninja...

Sasuke estava agora congelado pelas palavras dela. A cada uma deles, ele se impressionava mais. O que restara da garotinha boba que conhecera?...

-Pelo que parece você está muito cansado pra conversar. - Ela sorriu. Estava muito perto agora. - Vou deixar você descansar, então...

Sakura desviou o rosto, e acertou em cheio, um beijo curto na testa do garoto, que nada fez para impedir. Estava, na verdade, chocado demais. Depois, ela se afastou, e bagunçou os cabelos dele.

-Durma bem, Sasuke-kun! - Disse, rindo, e levantou-se, ajeitando a saia-prega.

Andou sem hesitar até a porta. Acenou uma última vez para ele e fechou, firmemente.

Sasuke ainda ficou alguns segundos sem reação. Depois, levou a mão até a testa, onde ela beijara.

-"Sakura..."

Mesmo que ele tentasse mentir para si mesmo, todos aqueles anos ele se lembrara dela tanto quanto de Naruto. E sempre achara que só Naruto era uma lembrança que valia a pena, depois de tudo o que passaram, e por ter sido seu único amigo verdadeiro. Era uma surpresa que se sentisse assim com Sakura agora.

Era estranho demais, jamais sentira nada por ela.. O que era aquilo agora?

-"Eu sentia falta. É só por isso." - Ele fechou os olhos, tirando a mão da testa. -"E pelo que parece.. Ela quase não sentiu..."

Mas Sasuke não sabia é que, por detrás da porta em que Sakura fechara, agora ela se encostara com força. Seus olhos cobertos pelo cabelo estavam na penumbra.

-Ele nem sequer... Sentiu minha falta. - Disse ela baixinho, erguendo a cabeça. Os olhos verdes estavam marejados de lágrimas.

**OoO**

**Kami-sama, que troço é esse.. Sei lá, eu gostei xP**

**E aí, o que acharam?**

**hmm tô sems aco pra colocar esse finalzinho em cada capítulo, entao vou só deixar meu recado de sempre: sem review, sem fic! o/ legal né? Bah, eu tenho que saber se alguém lê isso né?**


	4. Eu Não concordo

Disclaimer: Nada a declarar.

-Sakura? Entre.

-Me chamou, Tsunade-sama?

Sakura abriu a porta com cautela. Tsunade ergueu os olhos da papelada e abriu um sorriso para a subordinada.

-Ohayo...

-Ohayo, Tsunade-sama! - Sakura retribuiu o sorriso. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, dirigindo-se até a mesa da Hokage - Mandou me chamar?

-Sim, claro... - Tsunade afastou montanha de papéis com o braço procurando alguma coisa. Enfim, pegou um pergaminho que estava por baixo de um bando de formulários e passou apra Sakura - Tome!

Sakura, meio confusa, recebeu o pergaminho e abriu-o. Passou os olhos por ele por alguns segundos, depois ergueu o rosto.

-Uma missão?

-Sim.

Sakura pareceu desapontada. Tsunade sabia extamaente porque...

Naquela manhã, Sakura tinha levantado com o novo sentimento de esperança que vinha preenchendo seu peito des de que Sasuke fora encontrado. Mesmo assim, seus olhos revelavam uma grande tristeza...

Ela queria tanto que tudo fôsse como antes. Como à três anos atrás...

-Algum problema, Sakura? - Perguntou Tsunade erguendo a sombrancelha.

-Tsunade-sama.. Eu...

-Calma. - Tsunade riu, e Sakura surpreendeu-se quando ela disse - Você não vai sozinha.

-N-Não?...

-Você vai com o seu time. - Tsunade então, fechou os olhos alegremente.

**OoO**

-Sasuke-kun? Ohayo! Como se sente hoje?

A enfermeira abriu a porta com cuidado, carregando uma bandeija com o café da manhã.

O quarto de hospital estava em profunda escuridão.

-Kami-sama, que breu! - A moça depositou a comida em cima da cômoda e correu para as janelas - Como você aguenta ficar nesse escuro?...

Empolgada, talvez, a moça abriu as cortinas com força. Imediatamente o quarto inundou-se de luz, e o rapaz na cama levou o braço em direção ao rosto com uma careta.

-Veja que dia lindo! - A enfermeira jovem se prostou em cima da janela, olhando para fora animada sentindo os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto branco como leite - Nossa, que delícia! Deve ser tão ruim ficar numa cama de hospital com um dia desses lá fora...

-Feche isso. - Disse Sasuke seco, virando de lado na cama.

A moça estirou a língua.

-Por que?

-Porque está me incomodando! - Urrou ele, cobrindo o rosto com os lençóis para evitar a claridade.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e foi até a cama dele. Pegou os lençóis com as mãos e puxou com força.

-Que droga! - Bufou Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, como você é chato, né? - A enfermeira, ainda segurando os lençóis que tirara dele, aunfdou a mão na testa de Sasuke, brincalhona- Por que não se senta? Trouxe seu café da manhã!

-Não estou com fome.

-Mas que coisa... Toda vez que entro aqui você diz isso!

Sasuke olhou enfurecido para ela.

Ele acordara com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos. Todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior martelavam em sua cabeça, e perdera a conta de quantos sonhos tivera naquela noite.. Quase todos envolviam uma certa garota de olhos verdes...

-Por que você fica falando comigo? - Disse Sasuke emburrado, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos com força.

-Ora, porque deve ser muito chato ficar aqui sozinho. - Disse ela puxando uma cadeira ao lado dele, pegando uma faca e começando a descascar uma maçã da bandeija.

-Hnf.

Sasuke observou com atenção enquanto a enfermeira descascava a fruta. Era a terceira vez desde o dia anterior que vinha ao quarto dele. Na última, viera apenas trocar a roupa de cama e ajudá-lo com o banho. Sempre falava muito, e até agora Sasuke não sabia seu nome.

-Hm.. Como você se chama?

A pergunta sôou meio que sem querer. A moça interrompeu o trabalho e ergueu os olhos escuros para ele. Sorriu.

-Eu me chamo Maho. Kusanagi Maho. Estamos apresentados agora, né?

-Hn.. - Ele virou a cara. Era incrível como aquele modo de olhar da moça lhe lembrava Sakura... Na verdade, quase tudo vinha lhe lembrando Sakura ultimamente.

-Me diga, Sakura-san, que estava aqui com você ontem é sua amiga? - A enfermeira que se chamava Maho voltou a descascar a maçã, distraída - Ela aparece muito por aqui, sabe, é subordinada da Hokage-sama. Como comecei a trabalhar faz pouco tempo, não sei muito sobre ela...

-Sakura é subordinada de quem? - Perguntou Sasuke surpreso.

-Da Hokage - Disse ela erguendo os olhos, estranhando o fato de Sasuke não saber disso - Não sabia? Sakura-san é subordinada de Tsunade-sama, e pelo que dizem tem a mesma força bruta que ela... Parece que ela é um gênio, assim como Shizune-san.

Sasuke ficou estático. Não sabia nem o que pensar... Nem sabia que desconhecia tanto Sakura agora...

-Mas me diga, vocês são amigos?

Sasuke não respondeu. Na verdade, parou pra pensar. Será que ainda eram amigos? Será que ele e Sakura um dia foram amigos?

-Ela é tão bonita - Maho sorriu para Sasuke, colocando a fruta descascada num prato no colo dele - Parece gostar muito de você também...

-Hm.. Não acho.

-Por que? - Surpreendeu-se a moça.

-Porque... - Sasuke parou um pouco. Mas sabia exatamente porque. - Eu.. Fiz muito mal à ela.

-Fez?

-Hai...

Maho olhou para ele durante alguns segundos parecendo assustada. Depois, sua expressão se desfês, e ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Qual é a graça? - Perguntou Sasuke, aborrecido.

-Você. É muito bonitinho, sabia? - Ela estendeu o braço, bagunçando os cabelos de Sasuke. - Você gosta dela, né?

-Como é? - Sasuke, raivoso, lançou seu melhor olhar de ódio para Maho, que apenas riu mais. Será que estava tão na cara assim? - Não é verdade!

-Então tá! - Ela continuou acariciando a cabeça de Sasuke, que ficou com tanta raiva do comentário dela que nem percebeu. - Mas ela sim gosta de você.

-Pare de falar bobagem. - Sasuke virou-se para comer, e Maho tirou a mão da cabeça dele risonha.

-Vou deixar você em paz então, Sasuke-kun! - Ela levantou-se feliz da vida, ajeitando o vestido branco. - Bom apetite!

Sasuke olhou ela dar-lhe um tapinha na cabeça e se dirigir a porta. Deu uma acenadinha pra ele antes de sair, fechando a porta de rodaliças.

Sasuke ainda ficou algum tempo olhando para a porta. Depois, olhou para o prato em seu colo, pensativo.

-Será.. Que ela ainda gosta de mim? - Ele pegou um pedaço da fruta, tristemente. - Não vale a pena... Eu acho.

Ele ficou ali, encarando o pedaço de maçã. Até pensara em comer depois de Maho ter saído, mas percebeu que havia perdido completamente o apetite.

Largou o alimento com um muxoxo, e encarou o quarto à sua volta, agora completamente claro, com uma expressão desgostosa.

-Hm...

Colocou o prato de volta em cima da cômoda e afastou os lençóis que Maho largara ali, girou o corpo e, com um certo esforço, levantou-se.

-Parece que não uso as pernas à séculos...

A sensação era monstrusamente estranha. Na noite passada, estava num calabouço escuro onde mal conseguia enxergar, e agora estava naquele quarto cheio de luz e calor, sem nenhum inseto trafegando no chão e nas paredes.

Estalou as costas e deu alguns passos, como se procurasse descobrir se seus pés ainda funcionavam.

Encarou a janela aberta e, depois de pensar um pouco, decidiu que não havia nada de mais em dar uma olhadano movimento lá fora.

E a primeira coisa que sentiu ao encostar-se na janela e olhar para fora foi um sentimento novo, agradável, algo que fazia anos que não sentia. O calor, o vento, o sol brilhante e as casas e pessoas lá embaixo formavam um cenário que ele até esquecera que um dia fizera parte de sua vida.

E mesmo sem perceber, sentira falta daquilo tudo. Olhar a vista lá fora e ver ao longe o monumento dos Hokages o trazia à cabeça diversas lembranças perdidas...

Uma delas foi um tanto especial. Ele tinha em torno de treze anos e, sentado numa árvore, ouvia seu antigo sensei, Kakashi, lhe dizer que deveria esquecer sua vingança.

Ele disse que Kakashi não sabia como ele se sentia, e o outro lhe respondeu que sabia sim, porque também já tinha perdido todas as pessoas importantes pra ele... Mas que, em compensação, encontrara outras, que preencheram aquele vazio com o tempo.

Sim, e Sasuke também tinha encontrado essas pessoas... Kakashi, Naruto e... Sakura.

Antes só considerava Naruto. Agora, não entendia por que só pensava em Sakura.

E, lembrando disso, Sasuke não pôde refrear um pensamento à parte...

-"Eu gostaria de ter pensado melhor na escolha que fiz antes..."

**OoO**

-Sakura! Ohayo! - Shizune aproximou-se da garota sorridente.

-Hm? Shizune-san! Bom dia! - Sakura teve que interromper sua consulta à prancheta em cima do balcão para dar atenção à jounin médica que se vinha até ela.

-Já falou com Tsunade-sama?

-Já. - Seu rosto iluminou-se com um grande sorriso. Ela olhou para a prancheta de volta, com os olhos brilhando levemente - Eu vou nessa missão.. Junto com o Sasuke-kun e os outros.

Shizune sorriu bondosa. Havia muito tempo que não via Sakura com aquele brilho nos olhos.

-Então, quando vocês vão? - Perguntou ela apoiando-se no balcão da recepção junto com Sakura.

-Assim que Sasuke-kun receber alta, provavelmente.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAN... - Uma voz berrou, e ela virou-se com uma gota na cabeça para ver Naruto vindo em sua direção acenando feito louco.

-Er.. Naruto, não seja barulhento. - Reprovou a garota.

-Gomen ne... Ohayo, Shizune-oneechan! - Disse ele esquivando-se ao lado de Sakura e acenando para a jounnin, logo depois voltando o olhar para a colega de equipe - Ah, Vovó Tsunade me chamou agora à pouco no escritório dela. É verdade que vamos numa missão com o Sasuke?

-É. - Ela sorriu.

Naruto pareceu pensativo. Sakura achou que ele iria sorrir também, mas ao invéz disso, ele ficou preocupado.

-Algum problema, Naruto? - Perguntou ela erguendo uma sombrancelha.

-Não, é que... - Ele abaixou o rosto - Sakura-chan, será que é seguro? Me pergunto se o Sasuke pode dar a louca e ir embora de novo...

Sakura uniu todos os seus esforços para não imaginar aquela cena que lhe vinha à cabeça aqueles dias... A cena de Sasuke lhe dando as costas. Balancou a cabeça com força e disse, mais para si mesma do que para Naruto:

-N-não devemos pensar assim, Naruto! Tsunade-sama confiou nele, então... Não temos porque temer!

Naruto não pareceu pensar muito. Apenas ergueu o polegar, confiante:

-Então tá!

-Hm.. - Shizune interrompeu a conversa dos dois - Sakura, posso saber por que você tanto olha essa prancheta?

Sakura desviou o rosto do amigo para Shizune, e dpois apra a prancheta à sua frente.

-Ah.. Eu estou vendo que dia Sasuke-kun terá alta.

-Ah sim. - Shizune estendeu o braço e percorreu o dedo pelos vários nomes escritos ali - Pelo que parece, ele só precisa de mais 24 horas em tratamento.

-Hai. - Disse Sakura contente, fechando a prancheta e curvando-se para Shizune.

-Shizune-san, agora, se me der licença, eu vou ver como Sasuke-kun está...

-Hai. - Acentiu ela, enquanto Sakura acenava e desviava-se, seguindo pelo corredor atrás deles.

Naruto viu a colega de equipe sumir na curva do corredor e olhou inseguro para Shizune.

-Shizune-oneechan, você acha que a Sakura-chan está bem?

-Hm... Eu não sei - Disse ela recolhendo a prancheta que a menina deixara sobre a mesa e soltando um pesado suspiro - Ela parece preocupada, ou é impressão minha?

-Não, até eu notei isso... É como se alguma coisa estivesse a incomodando nessa história toda do Sasuke ter voltado. - Disse o rapaz, voltando a olhar para o corredor vazio, murmurrando para si mesmo - Sasuke... Não faça a Sakura-chan sofrer mais...

Sakura virou o corredor e subiu as escadas calmamente, alcançando o quarto 6 - 2, onde Sasuke estava. Ela abriu a porta devagar, sorrindo, enquanto pensava consigo mesma.

-''Tente parecer normal... Tente parecer bem... Sasuke-kun não pode notar nada..."

A primeira coisa que viu foi um vulto em pé, o que a fez se assustar, mas logo percebeu quem era. Ele estava encostado na janela, olhando para fora, e pelo jeito nem percebera que ela havia entrado.

-Hm.. Sasuke -kun? - Disse ela enquanto entrava um tanto receosa.

Sasuke nem sequer se moveu. Apenas sua voz sôou, talvez um pouco menos fria do que de costume.

-Entre.

Ela suspirou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ficou meio que sem saber o que fazer, já que ele continuava de costas olhando para fora.

-Hm... - Começou, desconcertada - Não deveria estar em pé, Sasuke-kun... Ainda está machucado.

-Eu sei. - Disse ele. Parecia perdido, pensando em outra coisa...

-Está tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? - Sakura olhou para os cantos. - Vim só ver como estava e...

-Estou bem. Tem uma enfermeira aqui que está me atendendo, só que eu a acho muito irritante. - Disse ele com a voz arrastada.

Ouvir Sasuke pronunciar a palavra 'irritante' a fez sentir caindo num poço sem fundo. Tentou não se lembrar da última vez em que ouvira ele dizer aquilo, afinal... Não fora muito agradável.

-Er... Se não está precisando de nada... Então já vou. - Disse ela fazendo menção de se virar.

Ela deu um passo para trás. Sasuke não disse nada. Tentando refrear um sentimento de falha, e sorrindo do melhor modo que sabia, virou-se ia abrir a porta, mas ouviu Sasuke dizer:

-Espera.

Ela parou, surpresa.

-Sakura... Venha aqui. - Disse ele, embora até agora não houvesse se mexido.

Quase tremendo, ela soltou a porta e se virou de volta, hesitante.

Viu que ele continuava lá parado. Talvez devêsse ter ouvido errado, então...

-Venha aqui. - Repetiu ele.

Sem nem conseguir pensar nada, ela deu alguns passos em direção à ele, até ficar bem atrás do garoto. Não disse nada, tampouco tinha o que dizer.

-Pode se aproximar, eu não vou morder você. - Disse ele mais uma vez, talvez com um tom de voz um pouco azedo.

-Ãh... Tá bem, eu... - Ela aproximou-se mais, prostrando-se ao lado dele. Olhou para seu rosto pelo canto dos olhos, e constatou que Sasuke nem sequer olhava para ele.

-Olhe pra fora. - Disse ele.

Ela estranhou mas, mesmo assim, olhou apra o mesmo lugar pra onde ele olhava. Lá fora, a vila mantinha-se pacífica, com um dia como qualquer outro.

-Hm... O que tem? - Perguntou Sakura sem entender, olhando as pessoas que trafegavam lá embaixo..

-Isso aqui não mudou nada - Falou Sasuke, que continuava sem olhar para ela nem fazer qualquer movimento - Eu lembro disso... Lembro bem.

-Da vila?

-Hai.

Sakura admirou bem a vista, e deduziu que Sasuke estava em parte certo. Apesar da Hokage ser outra à algum tempo e apesar de seus ninjas de três anos atrás terem evoluído e mudado, Konoha seria sempre Konoha. E era incrível como o que ela via ali, à sua frente, era praticamente idêntico à imagem que tinha da Vila quando mais nova...

Só que...

-Hm.. Não concordo de todo com o que você disse, Sasuke-kun.

-Hm? - Ele virou o rosto pela primeira vez para olhá-la.

Displicente, Sakura também virou-se para encará-lo, com um estrondoso sorriso.

-Isto aqui mudou sim. Muitos de nós tomaram novos caminhos, veja só... Lee-san tornou-se chuunin no exame passado. Hinata voltou à seu merecido lugar como herdeira de seu clã, já que atingiu um nível tão alto como o de Neji, que por falar nisso, está namorando TenTen-san. Engraçado, né?... - Ela riu mais - Ino e eu estamos nos dando bem, e ninguém acredita que ela esteja saindo com Kiba... Eles são tão opostos... E Naruto! Naruto está tão forte... E tem também o Choji, que com umas dicas da Ino ficou bem magrinho, e Shino é líder do clã Aburame agora e...

-E você, Sakura? - Cortou Sasuke de repente, e ela parou, arregalando os olhos surpresa.

Olhou para fora, com um dedo na bochecha pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos, disse, suspirando:

-Hm... Acho que fui a que menos progrediu.

Sasuke entrefechou os olhos, e olhou para fora.

-Mentirosa.

Sakura assustou-se, mas nem pôde responder nada, porque ele continuou dizendo:

-Está mentindo. A enfermeira que mencionei me falou de você hoje. Disse que a Hokage é sua mestra agora.

Sakura não disse anda. Jamais poderia supor que Sasuke já sabia disso, e quando abriu a boca para falar, foi interrompida de novo:

-Me disse também que você é um gênio. E que se tornou forte... - Ele fechou os olhos, sério - Então não minta. Você progrediu...

Sakura, por alguns segundos, apenas ficou olhando para o rosto fechado dele. Depois, automaticamente, sorriu embaraçada, coçando a cabeça:

-Nhah... Se Sasuke-kun diz, hehe...

-Naruto... - Disse Sasuke de novo, um tanto receoso, abrindo os olhos - Como ele está?

-Naruto? - Disse ela - Hm, Naruto está muito bem. Ele passou muito tempo longe com Jiraya-sama, treinando.

-Com quem?

-Jiraya-sama, um dos sannins lendários - Disse ela voltando a encostar-se na janela - Sabe, ele é bastante poderoso, mas é muito safado também...

Sasuke estava pensando numa coisa que lhe ocorrera.

-Hm... Cada um de nós tomou um caminho, então...

-Ein?

-Eu fui até Orochimaru. Naruto com esse tal Jiraya e você com a Hokage... - disse ele seco - Vai terminar da mesma forma. Eu irei embora e você e Naruto vão continuar fiéis a esta Vila... Meu caminho é igual ao de Orochimaru.

Sakura olhou para baixo. Aquelas palavras soaram tão normalmente que ela sentiu o peito doer. Como ele podia pensar assim? Ele achava mesmo que agora que voltara as coisas não mudariam nada?

-... E é tão estranho estarmos juntos de novo, né?

Sasuke olhou para Sakura confuso. Ela sorria.

-É estranho. - Disse ela de novo, entrefechando os olhos - Mas eu não concordo com o Sasuke-kun. Acho que não são as coicidências que traçam nosso destino... São as nossas escolhas. Se você tivesse recusado à tentação do Som três atrás, talvez eu e você...

Ela parou, surpresa com o que dissera. Sua expressão deu lugar ao riso.

-Acho que me empolguei - Falou ela rindo - Ia dizer algo desnecessário...

-Sakura.

Ela olhou apra o lado e ficou muito assustada. O rosto do garoto estava bem ao lado do seu, parado, à milimetros de distância, olhando fixamente para ela. Tentou ler algum sentimento de desprezo nos olhos negros dele, mas não conseguiu. Pensou até ter visto um vestígio de... Esperança? Não, não poderia ser. Sasuke não era assim, mas então, por que estava olhando para ela daquele jeito?

E tão perto... Era como se uma força invisível puxasse os dois.

Sasuke ficou encarando a expressão surpresa de Sakura. E ficou talvez surpreso por ela não ter fechado os olhos e se atirado nele, coisa que tinha certeza que faria... Mas era como se não a conhecesse mais.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que estavam muito perto agora... Muito mesmo, ele podia até sentir a respiração dela...

De repente, Sakura deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse percebido o que estava fazendo.

-Algum problema, Sasuke-kun? - Disse rápida, começando a rir bobamente.

-Hm, nenhum. - Ele virou-se de volta pra frente, um pouco irritado e constrangido pelo que estivera prester a fazer. Que diabos tinha acontecido ali agora?

-Er, então eu já vou, tá bem? - Disse Sakura, quase que implorando.

-Hm, claro, vai.

Sakura virou-se e quase que correu até a porta. Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, e viu Sakura abrir a pota e sair, fechando com tanta força que Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ver que as dobradiças soltaram e a porta caiu, com um baque surdo no chão.

-Nhah, Gomen! - Disse Sakura vermelhíssima, surgindo por detrás da porta arrombada - Foi um acidente...

Sasuke ficou mais surpreso ainda ao ver ela levantar a porta com uma mão apenas e depois colocá-la de volta no lugar.

-Agora sim! - Disse ao constatar que voltara ao lugar. - Er... Vou te deixar Sasuke-kun, gomen de novo eu... ai!

Ela saiu correndo, e Sasuke não entendeu.

Sakura virou as escadas, descendo-as com o rosto ardendo, e sentiu trombar em alguém.

-Sakura-san!

-Lee-san! - Disse ela surpresa, erguendo os olhos.

Lee, com a jaqueta chuunin, que o fazia ficar mais parecido ainda com Gai, estava bem ali, e teve que segurar Sakura para que ela não fôsse ao chão com tudo.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou ele enquanto Sakura se ajeitava.

-Estou sim, é só que.. hm, tive um incidente um tanto... Constrangedor, agora à pouco.

-Hm.. Hai, demo... Por que seu rosto está vermelho, Sakura-san? - Lee ergueu uma de suas enormes sombrancelhas.

-Hm? Nhahh isso não foi nada... - Ela balançou a cabeça - Mas... O que você está fazendo aqui, Lee-san?

-Ah. - Lee sorriu, enquanto passou a mão na cabeça, como se tivesse feito algo muito corajoso - Eu acabei de voltar de uma missão rank A com Gai-sensei, então fiquei sabendo pela Ino-san que Sasuke-kun tinha voltado. Vim vê-lo.

-Ahh... Acho que não é uma boahora - Disse Sakura com uma gota na cabeça - Ele tentou fazer uma coisa estranha então eu hm, acho que ele está se sentindo mal ou coisa do tipo, hehe...

-Ah, que pena. - Fez Lee suspirando. De repente, uma idéia maravilhosa pareceu passar em sua cabeça - Sakura-san, me diga, você está ocupada agora?

-Eu? - Estranhou ela - Não, por que?

-Me diga, gostaria de comer um ramen comigo? Gostaria, gostaria? - Perguntou ele com os olhos brilhando, e Sakura teve que projetar-se para trás. - Por favor, Sakura-san, por favor, só um ramen!

-Er.. Acontece que...

Mas Lee agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sem jeito, ela coçou a cabeça.

-Hm.. Ah, tá bem, pode ser e...

Quando viu, já estava sendo arrastada pra fora do centro médico pela mão por um Lee louco de felicidade.

-Oh que maravilha, vou comer um ramen com a minha musa inspiradora... Oh!...

Sakura sorriu, enquanto ainda era puxada. Lançou um último olhar para o centro médico antes de saírem...

-Sasuke-kun... - Ela ainda não tirara da cabeça a imagem do rosto dele tão perto. Aquela fora a maior aproximação dos dois...

**OoO**

Esse capítulo aí foi muito na marra, porque eu tava meio sem saco pra continuar essa fic. Mas como eu recebi muuuitas reviews por ela, decidi continuar sim! n.nv então...

#música de suspense#

Se quiserem ver a continuação, venham nesnte mesmo endereço, nesta mesma página, neste mesmo 'GO' aí embaixo e deixem uma review! o/ Até lá!

PostScriptum: Ah é, no próximo eu responderei às reviews! n.n e sim, capítulo que vem colocarei mais casais.


	5. Não abaixe essa foto

Disclaimer: Não é mole não, eu ainda me pergunto porque pombas eu preciso colocar disclaimers. E olha josé que eu nem tô afim de fazer um pra cada capítulo não, ein? Tô colocando nesse só pra neguinho não chorar!

-Neji! NEJI! - Berrou a garota de coques no alto da cabeça, segurando-se para não chutar a porta.

Como dentro da gigantesca casa senhorial ninguém atendeu, ela continuou gritando:

-NEJIIII! - Chutar a porta estava começando a se tornar uma alternativa.

Quando ela ia bater na porta de novo, alguém abriu, e ela caiu em cima da pessoa, levando ambos ao chão.

-Iee... - Ela apoiou-se nos braços, sentindo as costelas doerem com a queda.

-TenTen! - Disse uma voz reprovadora vindo debaixo dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou, olhando para baixo. Os olhos perolados de Neji a encaravam surpresos.

-Nhahhh Neji! - Ela agarrou-se a ele ali no chão mesmo, num abraço cheio de animação.

-TenTen, não faça isso, está me machucando! - Disse o rapaz afastando-a, sentando na frente dela, encarando o rosto cheio de alegria dela. - O que aconteceu? Por que está tão impaciente?

-Sasuke-san voltou! - Disse ela.

-Como? - Ele arregalou os olhos - Uchiha Sasuke? M-mas quando? Como isso aconteceu?

-Ah, é uma história longa. Demo, resumindo, foi encontrado por um esquadrão Anbu. Tsunade-sama disse isso no conselho de jounnins hoje, então como você acabou de voltar de uma missão, vim te avisar!

-Demo... - Neji olhou para baixo, pensativo - Isto é um problema. Uchiha Sasuke é nosso inimigo agora.

-Iie... - TenTen balançou a cabeça - Tsunade-sama disse que ele decidiu voltar para o nosso lado.

-Como? Tem certeza, TenTen?

-Tenho...

-Isto está muito estranho - Disse Neji - Como pode?...

-Não sei. Mas sabe, apesar de agora ele ter quinze anos, não mudou nada... - Falou ela como quem conta sobre um amigo antigo.

-Hm. Você parece muito interessada.

TenTen olhou para ele surpresa, depois começou a rir, balançando as mãos.

-Quê isso, Neji, não tem nada a ver...

Neji deu um sorriso miúdo.

-Não se preocupe. Eu sei.

Ten Ten, sorrindo, curvou-se para frente, aplicando um beijo estalado no rosto do garoto.

-Mas então, vim te chamar pra ir vê-lo comigo. Que tal?

-Hm... Claro. - Neji afastou-a, com um rosto com certeza, mais alegre do que costumava a aparentar sempre.

**OoO**

-Naruto-kun! Come devagar! - Disse Hinata vermelhíssima, olhando o mau jeito como o rapaz se empanturrava de ramen.

-Owa! Isto está ótimo! - Disse Naruto colocando a tijela de ramen em cima do balcão e olhando para frente sorrindo - Tio, mais um!

-Naruto-kun! Assim você vai engordar...

-Hinata, não se preocupe - Ele virou-se para a amiga, rindo - Eu não engordo assim tão fácil não.

-Eu sei, mas comer tanto vai te fazer mal.

-Ná, se você tá pedindo, então tudo bem... Tio, deixa pra outra hora - Disse ele olhando para o senhor Ichiraku, que estranhou o fato dele estar dispensando uma segunda rodada de ramen.

Naruto levantou-se, estalando as costas.

-Ah, ainda nem é de tarde e eu já fiz tanta coisa... Agora mesmo voltei do hospital, sabe, tinha que deixar uma coisa pro Sasuke teme lá...

Hinata admirou o rapaz que sempre ficara olhando às escondidas. Naruto ficara mais bonito ainda aos olhos dela...

E em todos aqueles anos, a menina bobinha fizera de tudo para evoluir. E conseguira. Nem conseguia acreditar que agora ela e Naruto fôssema migos tão apegados... Mazs afinal de contas, ela dvia tudo o que tinha à ele agora.

Hinata voltara à sua posição como kunoichi legítima do clã Hyuuga. Agora, era tão respeitada quanto Neji, e lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia da missão em que fora com seu pai e lhe mostrara a técnica que ela mesma havia criado para si... Da defesa absoluta, e de como seu controle de chackra era outro. Até que salvou a vida do próprio pai nesta mesma missão, provando assim que era digna da família.

Mas ela também se lembrava de como havia negado aceitar este posto sozinha, e como, com a ajuda de Naruto, conseguiram convencer Tsunade a acabar com a divisão do clã. Ou seja, ela e Neji eram os herdeiros do clã agora.

E devia tudo isso a ele... Tudo...

Inclusive sua nova auto-estima. Quem a comparasse com a garota de antes diria que fora um grande progresso. Continuava sempre com vergonha de falar com Naruto, mas agora conseguia superar, mesmo sem deixar o modo gentil e doce de sempre... Os cabelos longos, lisos, caíam em mechas sedosas pelas costas e faziam um lindo contraste nos olhos platinados. Sempre sendo uma menina bonita, agora era mais do que nunca...

-Ne, Hinata, vai fazer mais alguma coisa hoje?

Hinata corou levemente.

-Hm, não Naruto-kun, acho que não... Por que?

-Vamos dar um passeio! - Concluiu ele sorrindo para ela.

-U-Um passeio? - Boquiabriu-se. Logo a imagem dela e Naruto pulando de mãos dadas num campo florido lhe veio à mente. - Um passeio com Naruto-kun?

-Por que não? - Ele parou um momento. Logo depois, começou a coçar a cabeça, sem graça - Ah é, esqueci que você vem do clã mais nobre de Konoha.. Hehe... Sair com um cara que não tem onde cair morto como eu pra você deve ser muit...

Mas ele não completou a fala, porque já estava sendo arrastado por Hinata.

**OoO**

Sakura achouq ue se ficasse ali mais um pouco teria uma crisa de tédio e derreteria, daí não seria últil pra mais nenhuma missão.

-...Então Gai-sensei disse que eu estava me esfoçando muito pouco... mas aí eu...

Ela revirou os olhos. Nossa, o dia estava lindo. No que será que Sasuke estaria pensando?...

-.. 'Você deve ser forte!', eu disse, 'Eu sou forte, eu só não a entendo', o Neji disse, aí nós partimos para a casa dela e...

Os pássaros cantavam. A tarde estava tão ensolarada e convidativa. Se soubesse que seria assim, jamais estaria ali, tomando sorvete com Lee... Por sinal, o seu mesmo já havia derretido todo no potinho...

-'Oh, não chore!', eu disse, mas TenTen não parava de chorar... Até Gai sensei tinha percebido que ela gostava do Neji... E eu sabia, hein, Sakura-san?... Aí eu...

-Lee-san. - Cortou Sakura. Estava na hora de tomar medidas drásticas - É muito interessante este caso de como a TenTen e o Neji-sama ficaram juntos, mas eu sinceramente _não quero saber._

Lee parou. Ficou encarando Sakura, e ela já estava pronta pra pedir desculpas quando ele desabou em lágrimas.

-Buááá... Sakura-san me acha um bobão até hoje!... Buaáááá minha musa não me queeeeeerrr...

-Ai... - Ela enterrou a mão na própria testa.

Ela olhou para o campo verde que se estendia ao longe, naquele campo de treinamento que ela e Lee resolveram ir para sentar, tomar sorvete e treinar taijutsu. A idéia inicial era ramen, mas Sakura não quis atrapalhar Naruto e Hinata, que já estavam lá.

Ela daria qualquer coisa pra estar no hospital agora. Poderia dizer que a enfermeira estava fora, e aí ficaria com Sasuke o dia todo... Logo uma imagem dela amordaçando a enfermeira lhe veio à cabeça.

-Sakura-san.

-hm?

Lee sorria. Não estava mais tão eufórico. Então, disse:

-Me diga, pensou na minha proposta?

A cabeça da moça pendeu, enquanto uma fumacinha subiu. Lee não tinha jeito mesmo.

-Não, Lee-san... Eu já disse que não tem como.

Lee pendeu a cabeça também, e outra fumacinha subiu.

-Sakura-san... Por que não quer namorar comigo?

-Ora Lee... Você é um ótimo amigo e gosto muito de você, mas... Não tem jeito. Não vai dar.

Lee de repente, estava mais sério. Sakura estranhou.

-O que foi?

-Sakura-san, quando uma pessoa recusa ficar com a outra... é porque...

''(Inner Sakura)- Por que tem sombrancelhas gigantescas e uma cara de dar dó ao cão?''

-...Porque já gosta de outra.

Sakura ficou surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalaram, depois ela começou a rir abobalhada.

-Quê isso Lee-san, eu não gosto de ninguém não, que coisa...

Mas Lee não riu. Na verdade, ele estava sorrindo... Um sorriso misturado à tristeza e compreensão. Sakura não conseguiu ficar rindo também.

-Sakura-san, eu me lembro do que você me disse à pouco mais de um ano...

.:FlashBack:.

Estava de noite, no alto de uma colina... A lua brilhava muito.

-Sakura-saaaaan... - Um garoto que deveria ter pouco mais de catorze anos tinha rios de lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto a garota que deveria estar no fim dos treze estava de costas para ele. A flor na mão do garoto estava sem as pétalas agora.

-Lee-san, não insista - Disse a menina - Já disse que não posso ser sua namorada...

-D-Demo, Sakura-san, você não gosta de outra pessoa, gosta?

-Sim, eu gosto sim!

-Quem? - Ele disse, quase desesperado.

-Eu amo o Sasuke-kun... - Ela abaixou a cabeça, com um sorriso triste.

-Sasuke-kun... Mas ele foi embora, ele...

-Lee-san - Sakura virou-se, soltando um suspiro. Abriu os olhos e encarou Lee um pouco mais séria - Sasuke-kun foi embora sim. E eu não sei se um dia ele vai voltar ou se meu time vai estar completo outra vez mas...

-Mas?... - Lee encarou curisoso a garota.

-Lee... Eu amo o Sasuke-kun muito mesmo. Eu não posso ficar com você...

-Sakura-san - Disse Lee sério - Mas me diga... Você não pode ficar comigo por que eu sou feio, né? Você ama o Sasuke-un porque ele tem muitas qualidades, porque ele é um ótimo ninja... - Lee abaixou a cabeça, triste - E eu sou um fracassado. Nunca vou chegar ao nível dele.

Ele ergueu surpreso os olhos ao sentir uma mão tocar seu ombro. Sakura o encarava, e ele ficou mais surpreso ainda com a expressão vaga dela. Depois, ela girou o rosto para encaravar o céu estrelado... Seus olhos brilhavam.

-Sabe, quando Sasuke-kun estava aqui, eu achava que o amava muito. Eu o achava perfeito. Bonito, inteligente, talentoso... Além de pertencer ao clã Uchiha.

Lee encarou o rosto dela mudar para um sorriso triste.

-Mas eu percebi quando Sasuke-kun foi embora que... Eu estava amando ele de outro jeito. De um jeito muito mais especial, porque... Porque ele nunca gostou de mim, e nunca me deu atenção qualquer. Sempre me achava muito boba. Mas, sabe, Lee-san... Eu... Eu sei que o amo apesar disso, porque eu sempre aceitei o jeito rude dele me tratar e me esnobar. E é por isso que eu o amo... - Ela virou o rosto sorridente agora para Lee - Porque eu consigo aceitá-lo mesmo ele não me aceitando!

-Sakura-san...

Um momento de silêncio se fêz, até que Lee abriu a boca e disse, com um tom de voz um pouco mais divertido:

-Sakura-san, me prometa uma coisa?

-Prometer?... - Ela abriu mais os olhos, surpresa.

-É.

-Hm... O que?

-Me prometa que vai continuar assim.

Sakura não entendeu.

-Como assim, Lee-san... Wa kara nai...

Lee sorriu abertamente.

-Me prometa que não vai jogar fora esse sentimento. Me prometa que se algum dia Sasuke-kun voltar, você vai continuar o amando mesmo que ele não te ame... Mesmo que um dia aceite ser minha namorada ou não, me prometa que vai continuar com esse sentimento!

Sakura fechou os olhos. Um sorriso verdadeiro estava em seu rosto.

-Lee-san... Eu prometo. Eu não vou jogar fora esse sentimento.

.:Fim do FlashBack:.

-Daquela vez... Você me prometeu que ia continuar com esse sentimento. - Lee levantou-se, cheio de energia, e abriu um largo sorriso - Parece que não vai aceitar ser minha namorada, mas... Lembre-se que mesmo assim, aquilo foi uma promessa!

-Lee-san... - Sakura sorriu. - Eu...

Mas Lee já tinha lhe dado as costas... Agora ele andava à passos rápidos para dentro da vila de novo, e ergueu um braço acenando alegremente.

-Agora eu tenho que ir, Sakura-san! Eu vou encontrar com o Gai-sensei para pegarmos o pagamento da missão de ontem... Até mais!

Sakura viu o amigo sumir entre as árvores, e placidamente, começou a rir. Acenou de volta, levando uma das mãos à boca e berrando.

-Até mais Lee-san!... E Obrigada!

Ela ergueu a cabeça para o dia claro que se fazia.

-Eu vou cumprir essa promessa Lee-san. Eu vou... Vou continuar amando essa pessoa... Essa pessoa que é tão importante pra mim!

**OoO**

-Pare de fazer caretas! - Riu Maho enquanto tentava trocar as atadaduras de Sasuke - Isto aqui nem dói!

-Quer experimentar? Me deixe tocar a sua pele em carne viva! - Disse ele puxando o braço de volta raivoso - Fique longe de mim, sua louca!

-Sasuke-kun é tão brabinho. - Ela fez um bico, ajeitando o chapeuzinho - Eu só quero trocar seu curativo!

-Deixe assim.

-Ora, 'deixe assim'! Sasuke-kun, amanhã cedo você terá alta! Não está feliz? - Ela levantou-se, empolgada, dando um rodopio - Não tem coisa melhor! Sair desta cama de hospital, nhah, que beleza!

-Você é muito alegre... - Disse ele aborrecido, soltando um muxoxo e fazendo cara feia.

-Não fique me olhando assim! Me diga que não está feliz, anda! Pense só, amanhã você vai ver a sua garota!

Sasuke ficou surpreso, arregalando os olhos.

-M-Minha garota?

-É! xD

-Você é maluca. Eu não tenho garota nenhuma.

-Não? Ué, pensei que você e Sakura-san fôssem namorados!

Maho subiu numa cadeira, pegando uma colher e fingindo que era um microfone, começando a cantar e dançar - Amooor... Eu te esperei todo esse tempooo... Eu pedi pro ventooo... levar meu beijooo, lá da escuridããão... Pra dizer que eu sempre te amei, de todo o coraçããão!...

-Páre com isso! - Sasuke levou as mãos aos ouvidos - Eu achei que isso fôsse um hospital, como é que te deixam trabalhar aqui?

-Bolas, você é reprimido demais - Ela desceu da cadeira, botando a colher em seu devido lugar. - Hm... Acho que tenho remédio pra isso.

Sasuke pensou que ela fôsse pegar algum remédio realmente. Mas ao invés disso, se viu puxado por ela para ficar em pé.

-O que está fazendo? - Ralhou ele.

Maho levantou-se, pegou uma de suas mãos e pôs na própria cintura, pegou a outra e estendeu o braço dele. Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Vamos dançar!

Sasuke tentou se soltar, mas estava muito fraco, e ele não entendia como aquela enfermeira tinha tanta energia, porque começou a conduzí-lo numa valsa descompassada, rindo à toda.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, dance! Ora essa, como um rapaz de treze anos não sabe dançar?

-Eu tenho quinze. - Disse ele emburrado, tentando esquivar-se.

-Ela deu um rodopio, usando a mão dele como apoio, e voltando a valsar com agilidade. Sasuke enfim conseguiu soltar-se, e sentou na cama com uma cara de intenso ódio.

-Hunf.

-Nah Sasuke-kun, parou por que? - Disse ela fazendo bico - Hunf, havia tanto tempo que eu não dançava com um rapazinho tão bonito que nem você... E não é por nada não, mas devo ter uns cinco anos a mais que você e mesmo assim danço bem melhor!

-Você é.. hm, estranha.

-Você já disse isso três vezes! - Ela estirou a língua, ajeitando o cabelo violeta e o vestido branco - Mas me diga, não foi divertido?

-Não. Eu só quero sair daqui logo.

Ela parou de repente. Depois, Sasuke projetou-se para trás de susto ao ver a cara dela bem na frente da sua, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

-Nhahhh Sasuke-kun, o que vai fazer quando sair daqui?

-B-Bem, eu...

Boa pergunta. O que ele faria? Vinha se perguntando sobre isso, mas ainda não sabia exatamente... Já havia resolvido que, ao menos por enquanto, ficaria por ali mesmo. Mas e depois?

-E-Eu tenho alguns planos. - Disse ele meio sem pensar. Maho pareceu desapontada.

-Planos? Mas Sasuke-kun, você é mais chato do que eu pensava! Não se pode fazer planos! - Ela sentou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços.

-Hm? - Ele olhou para ela, sem entender. Às vezes Maho falava umas coisas estranhas...

-Sasuke-kun, você ainda é uma crinça e crianças não devem fazer planos!

Sasuke ficou meio irritado com aquilo. Ele, 'criança'? Quem ela pensava que era para chamá-lo de criança, afinal?

-Ora sua...

-Sasuke-kun tem tanta coisa pela frente - A moça começou a balançar-se na cadeira, com apoio dos pés, e olhar para o teto branco acima dela - E além de ser um rapazinho tão lindo como é, tem muitas pessoas que se preocupam com ele. Fiquei sabendo da história de que você saiu da Vila pra vingar a sua família e matar o seu irmão... Sabe, Sasuke-kun foi muito idiota.

-O quê? - Perguntou ele alterado por um segundo, mas logo depois voltou a parecer indefeso contra o que ela continuou a dizer:

-Sasuke-kun tem pessoas importantes agora, e tinha antes também. Me pergunto porque foia trás de quem te causou tanta dor por tirar de você as pessoas queridas, ao invés de ficar aqui com as outras que ainda tinha e fazer de tudo para não perdê-las... - A moça voltou a olha para Sasuke, sorridente - Sabe, Sasuke-kun... O irreversível não tem volta. Mas sempre à tempo de se concertar alguma coisa. Só se vive uma vez.

Dizendo isso, ela levantou-se. Lançou um último sorriso para Sasuke e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, sem antes dizer, colocando a cabeça para dentro mais uma vez:

-Ah é, esqueci de te avisar, Sasuke-kun... Tem uma coisa aí em cima da cômoda. Foi um amigo seu que mandou, mas ele não me disse o nome. Vou preparar um lache pra você, volto já!

Ela fechou a porta.

Sasuke olhou para a cômoda automáticamente, e nem tinha reparado que ali havia um embrulho que Maho tinha trago algunsminutos antes. Meio que automáticamente, ele estendeu o braço e pegou o pacote, levando-o ao colo.

Desfez o nó da fita, tirando o papel pardo, e deu com um emoldurado de madeira. Virou e viu...

Um porta-retrato. Nele, uma foto antiga... Um jounnin de cabelos brancos que afanava os cabelos dele e de um outro menino loiro sorridente, enquanto uma garotinha de cabelos rosados ficava no meio, parecendo bastante feliz.

Aquele porta retrato era dele. Ele lembrava-se... Lembrava-se muito bem de quando havia abaixado aquela foto e tomado um outro caminho, decidido a deixar para trás aquilo. E agora, ele não sabia porque mas sentia algo novo.

-Por que é que eu sinto que... fiz algo muito errado... Por que?

Ele virou o porta retrado de novo, e reparou em algo rabiscado no cantinho. Aprumou a vista para ler o que estava ali escrito, numa letra miúda e garrachada, mas onde se podia ler perfeitamente:

"Aqui nós estivemos sempre juntos. Não abaixe esta foto de novo...

Porque nós nunca abaixamos a cabeça pra você.

Naruto.''

**OoO**

Sei lá, achoq ue fugi um pouco do gênero, não? O.O'

Mas tudo jóia, eu gostei bastante deste capítulo! Mas eu sou mei suspeita pra falar... Acho que atualizei muito rápido, mas acontece que como amanhã tenho prova multidisciplinar(buááá) e depois tem reunião de representantes de classe(T.T), eu acho que nem vou poder arranjar tempo pra colocar. Provavelmente, só daqui a umas duas semanas mesmo.

Enfim, judeu, neste meio-tempo espero sua review! o/ Eu só posto a continuação com review!(eu já sei, judia)

Kissus no kokoro!


	6. Festival de boas vindas

Disclaimer: Pois é. Como fiquei com medo de me dedarem pelo disclaimer anterior, tô colocando aqui que Naruto realmente não é meu, eu só me divirto com os personagens mesmo, mandando em suas vidas miseráveis.

-Maho, que diabos você está fazendo? - Ele afastou a cabeça, enquanto a enfermeira tentava enfiar a colher de mingau em sua boca.

-Diga 'ahhhh' vamos Sasuke-kun, olha o aviãozinho... - Dizia ela com uma voz boba e os olhos enormes.

-Sai pra lá! - Ele afastou a colher, e Maho soltou um muxoxo.

-Nah, não gosto quando você faz isso.

-Queria o que? Por que não me deixa em paz? - Disse ele chateado, olhando para o canto.

-Porque eu sou a sua enfermeira e tenho que cuidar de você. - Ela pegou a prancheta em cima do móvel, contente, enquanto ia vendo uma série de listas escritas - Ne... Vamos ver como está a sua recuperação.

Sasuke continuou olhando para o canto, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto Maho pegava uma caneta e ia marcando à medida que falava:

-Tá, batimentos cardíacos... Estáveis. Parece que alguém anda comendo direitinho, hm? - Disse ela rindo, enquanto marcava um 'x' no ítem e olhava por cima da prancheta para o rosto emburrado de Sasuke.

-Hunf.

-Próximo... Vibrações sanguíneas.. Ok, ok... Mas veja, sua circulação continua desequilibrada, e ainda não restauramos os tecidos cortados por aquela macumba que você sofreu. - Disse Maho com um dedo na bochecha - Ok, vou marcar para as sete da noite.

-Marcar o que? - Perguntou Sasuke.

-A operação. Relaxe, não vai ser nada demais, só umas costuradinhas aqui e ali - Ela riu bobamente, abanando à mão, logo em seguida voltou a atenção à prancheta de novo - Tá. Próximo. Formação dos ossos, beleza, graças à Deus não quebrou nada... Só tem um probleminha na coluna, parece que tem alguns tendões partidos aí. Posso dar um jeito nisso também.

-Você não parece preocupada. - Sasuke ergueu as sombrancelhas, voltandos os olhos para ela sorrateiro, com uma gota na cabeça.

-Hm... Sua pressão tá meio alta... Bah, isso você mesmo resolve. É jovem demais pra ter pressão alta, isso é coisa de gente velha - Ela marcou um 'x' neste ítem também, enquanto Sasuke parecia um pouco indignado - Tá... Hm, coração tá legal, ossos também, tem alguns cortes e uns tendões partidos, então. É, você tem sorte.

Ela abaixou a ficha no colo, sorridente.

-Sorte? - Sasuke comprimiu os olhos - Chama de sorte? Eu quase fui morto.

-Nah, faz parte. - Ela riu, estirando a língua enquanto colocava a prancheta de volta na cômoda. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela ficou surpresa ao reparar em uma coisa que não estava ali antes.

-Hm... Sasuke-kun, que foto é essa? - Disse ela olhando o porta retrato curiosa, enquanto o pegava entre as mãos.

-Ei, não mexa nisso! - Apressou-se Sasuke, mas era tarde, pois ela já tinha os olhos negros colados na imagem, como se nunca tivesse visto uma foto na vida.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, quem são? - Disse ela analisando a foto cobiçosa.

-Hn.. Bem... - Ele abaixou a cabeça, de olhos fechados e uma veia dilatada na testa. Detestava quando Maho era incoveniente daquele jeito.

Ele voltou a olhar para Maho, e viu que ela tinha os olhos congelados, a expressão de profunda arrebatação. Sasuke estranhou.

-Ei. - Chamou ele, mas ela não fez nada. Continuou encarando a foto. Achou aquilo estranho. - Ei!

Ela não teve reação nenhuma. Sasuke já estava ficando preocupado.

-Maho, que diab...?

-NAH COMO VOCÊ ERA LINDINHO! - Sasuke teve que se jogar para trás no impulso, quando ela se levantou, apertando a foto contra o peito e balançando-a de um lado para outro, como quem abraça um bichinho de pelúcia imensamente llindo - Ahhhh Sasuke-kun, você era uma gracinha! Que fofuxinho!

Sasuke criou uma gota na cabeça, enquanto ondulações pairavam sua cabeça. Aquilo não era comum para ele. Depois de anos trancafiado nas mais obscuras profundezas sem qualquer contato amigo, era demais para ele ter que agüentar uma moça histérica chamá-lo de 'fofuxinho'.

-Me diz, quantos anos você tinha aqui? Dez? Devem ser, você tem treze agora, né? - Disse ela afastando a foto para apreciá-la de novo.

-Eu já disse que tenho quinze! - Ralhou Sasuke.

-Aqui você tinha doze então. Nossa, mas parece um bonequinho - Ela cutucou a fotografia feliz da vida. Então parou, reparando nas outras pessoas da foto. Seus olhos de arregalaram.

-M-Mas é o Kakashi-sempai! - Disse ela surpresa - Ele foi o seu sensei?

-Hai. - Disse Sasuke baixinho, e Maho quase não pôde ouvir.

-Ne, ele é um jounnin muito respeitado por aqui, embora seja um tarado e tenha me cantado cinco vezes - Disse ela olhando de canto, logo depois voltando a ver a foto - Ahhh e esse é Naruto-kun! - Disse enfiando o dedo na imagem do loirinho sorridente.

-Hn... - Sasuke assentiu, novamente com a voz mínima.

-Ele é o garoto mais barulhento que já vi. Às vezes aparece por aqui atrás da Sakura-san, gritando feito louco e atrapalhando todo mundo. Mas dizem que é muito determinado e... Olha, mas é a Sakura-san! - Ela enfim reparou na garota no meio deles na foto,com as mãozinhas apertadas em encontro ao rosto. Maho soltou um sorriso animado - Ela tinha cabelos compridos!

-Hn... - A voz de Sasuke estava quase morta aí.

-Sasuke-kun não me disse que havia tido um time tão interessante - Maho rodopiou, com o porta-retrato erguido no ar - Nah, eu gostaria de ter tido um time assim!

Uma luz se fez na cabeça de Sasuke, e ele enfim refletiu. Como não tinha se perguntado isso antes? Ele disse, então, com a voz agora um pouquinho mais alta:

-Ei... - E Maho olhou para ele, sorridente - Como foi a sua.. hn... vida como shinobi?

O sorriso de Maho diminuiu um pouco. Ela assumiu uma expressão singela, e colocou o porta-retrato de volta no lugar calmamente. Sentou-se na cadeira ajeitando o vestido, e olhou para Sasuke.

-Fico alegre que você me pergunte sobre mim, já que eu já sei tanta coisa sobre você. - Falou ela, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e olhando para Sasuke bondosa.

-Ne, não pense que quero saber de você. Não faz diferença pra mim. - Ele virou o rosto, rápido.

-Tá, mas eu vou contar, ok?

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas voltou os olhinhos para ela. Estava bem na cara que ele queria saber sim. Maho soltou um risinho.

-Bom, vou contar. - Ela olhou para ele, em tom de prosa - Hm, eu me tornei gennin bem cedo, e no meu time estiveram pessoas muito poderozas, que eu acho melhor não te dizer quem foram... Eu lembro bem - Ela olhou para o teto, sonhadora. - Só não gostei muito daquele teste dos sinos. Sabe, eu fiquei amarrada no tronco porque não consegui pegar um...

Sasuke imediatamente lembrou-se de alguns anos atrás, da imagem dele e Sakura oferecendo almoço à um amarrado e revoltado Naruto, preso num tronco. Não pôde refrear uma saudadezinha. E não achou difícil imaginar Maho amarrada. Foi o que pensou ele, com uma gotinha na nuca enquanto Maho parecia até querer reviver aquilo.

-Como chuunin também foi fácil. Depois eu fui treinada pra médica-nin do meu time, e mais tarde entrei na Anbu.

Sasuke lembrou-se de Itachi na hora. Uma raiva imensa lhe veio e, desgostoso, ele perguntou:

-Você... Era da polícia deKonoha?

-Hai. - Disse ela estirando a língua - Mas fui expulsa no primeiro dia porque pintei ursinhos cor-de-rosa na minha máscara.

A gotinha na cabeça de Sasuke aumentou.

-Acho que não foi um percurso difícil ou diferente dos outros - Ela olhou par ao chão, com um sorriso meio triste agora - Hm... Às vezes sinto falta dos meus companheiros de equipe, e me pergunto onde anda um deles. O outro morreu.

-Quem foram?

-Não vou te dizer não. - Ela estendeu a língua mais ainda, arregalando os olhos - Hnn, Sasuke-kun anda curiosooo...

Sasuke esqueceu imediatamente esta dúvida e apressou-se em rebater:

-Não estou curioso, já disse que não me interesso pela sua vida!

-Claro que se interessa, Sasuke-kun! - Ela levantou-se num pulinho, e apertou as bochechas dele - Você gosta de miiim! Eu sabia que gostava de mim! Você tem essa carinha de amargurado mas na verdade é super sensível! Nahh não adianta bancar o machão comigo!

Sasuke afastou as mãos dela, raivoso e emburrado.

-Okey, então, enfezadinho - Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, sempre sorrindo - Vou buscar um café pra você, tá? Trate de dormir agora que sete horas vou vim te buscar pra cirurgia, e não quero saber de moleza!

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas amarrou a cara para ela mais ainda. Maho saiu do quarto, mandando um beijinho pra ele. A porta bateu, e uma gota surgiu na cabeça do rapaz pela terceira vez.

**OoO**

-Dommo, Haruno-san! A Sakura está?

-Ino-san? Hai, a Sakura está lá dentro e...

**BAM**

-Sakura! - A porta foi abaixo, e Sakura pulou para trás, com o braço na frente do rosto e os olhos saltados com o susto. Ino surgiu por detrás, com um chute armado, e logo em seguida atirou-se nela.

-Eu soube o que houve!

Sakura ficou vermelhésima, enquanto Ino a abraçava fortemente. Sem nem pensar sobre como Ino derrubara a porta de sua sala de jantar sem cerimônia ou qualquer outra coisa, uma multidão de perguntas lhe vieram à cabeça. Como Ino sabia que Sasuke tentara beijá-la? Como ela sabia que ainda amava Sasuke? Como ela sabia que...

-Eu soube que o Sasuke-kun decidiu ficar, eu soube! - Ino sentou-se de novo, animada e batendo palmas - Não é ótimo?

Sakura suspirou aliviada. Que susto! Depois, encarou Ino surpresa, e uma pergunta lhe veio à mente rapidamente.

-Ino! Você por acaso?...

-Não, não, calma! - Apressou-se a loira, abanando as mãos - Eu não gosto mais dele! Passou tempo demais, e agora eu tenho meu Kiba-kun! - Ela juntou as mãos ao lado do rosto, enquanto um coraçãozinho lhe subia na cabeça.

Sakura novamente soltou um suspiro, e começou a rir.

-E porque está tão animada assim?

-Ne? Porque agora você tem a chance da sua vida! - Ela disse, como se fôsse algo óbvio. Sakura corou.

-A-A chance da minha vida?

-É! Não se faça de boba, que está escrito aí na sua cara que ainda gosta dele!

Ino sentouse ao lado dela calmamente, servindo-se do arroz em cima da mesa. Sakura nem ligou de estar sendo explorada daquele jeito, e logo falou, aproveitando o momento:

-Ah, Ino, eu sei disso! Está tão na cara assim?

-Lógico! - Disse a loira com a boca cheia de arroz - E mais, tenho certeza que agora ele vai reparar em você! Antes era uma seca arreganhada, agora está mais feminina, até que ficou bonita e...

Enquanto Ino falava, uma veia dilatava na testa de Sakura timidamente.

-"Ela não muda nunca''.

-...E sei que agora vocês podem ficar juntos! - Concluiu Ino, colocando o pote de arroz na mesa de novo e levatando-se. - Mas, enfim, vim te fazer um convite!

-Hm? Um convite? Pra quê? - Estranhou Sakura.

-Pra irmos no festival de boas-vindas do Sasuke-kun juntas, oras!

-Festival? Que festival? - Sakura criou caracóis nos olhos. Não sabia porque, mas aquilo não soava muito bem.

Ino revirou os olhos, suspirando.

-Como você é devagar, Sakura! É o seguinte, eu soube à uns dias pelo escandaloso do Naruto que você e o seu time têm uma missão, então fui falar com a Hokage-sama e pedi que escrevesse uma carta à Vila da Nuvem para saber como estava a situação - Ino ergueu um dedo didaticamente - Eles me responderam esta manhã, e disseram que o ninja foragido que roubou o pergaminho foi visto! Eles estão tentando ajeitar as coisas, e parece que a urgência abaixou, indo para uma missão de rank menor!

-Sério? - Sakura ergueu as sombrancelhas, ainda processando o que a amiga dissera.

-Hai! E então, eu pûde adiar a ida de vocês para daqui à dois dias! - Ino estalou os dedos, animada - Ou seja, neste meio tempo eu vou organizar o festival para o Sasuke-kun!

-Ino... Eu.. Não sei, é uma idéia maluca...

Na verdade, Sakura não sabia bem de nada. Era esquisito essa mudança brusca... Estava preparada para partir na tal missão no dia seguinte, e agora Ino vinha com essa de festival. Um dia ela iria se acostumar com as idéias malucas da garota.

-Não é maluca! É genial! - Ino disse, animada - Vai ser na noite de amanhã, quando o Sasuke-kun sair do hospital! Já falei com a Hokage e os preparatvos estão agendados! Agora eu tenho que ir, queridinha!

Ino abaixou-se, afanando os cabelos de Sakura, e saindo correndo, acenando.

-Agora eu tenho que ir! Afinal, sou eu quem está promovendo o evento, né?

-Ah, Ino, eu não sei e...

Mas Ino já estava longe. Sakura suspirou de novo, e afundou a cabeça na mesa, pensativa.

Não tinha bem certeza daquilo. Pelo que conhecera de Sasuke, bom, pelo menos do Sasuke de três anos atrás, ele não era muito simpatizante dos festivais de Konoha. Geralmente, nem ia...

Mas, lá no fundo, o que ela tinha mais medo era de que Sasuke, vendo a vila daquela forma que ele conhecera e abandonara, resolvesse ir embora de novo ao dar com aquele caminho simples, de missões fáceis e companheiros de time, escalas ninja e outras coisas mais que sempre existira.

Mas ela queria refrear aquele medo. Afinal, generalizando, só havia uma coisa que ela mais temia. Não era especificamente por Sasuke, mas por ela. Algo que ela sabia que não conseguiria fazer... Que não conseguiria...

E era por isso que, apesar das palavras de Ino, e apesar de prometer à Lee que jamais jogaria o que sentia por Sasuke fora, ela decidira não lutar mais por ele.

**OoO**

TenTen mantinha os braços enlaçados nos ombros e pescoço de Neji, empurrando-o contra a parede, enquando o rapaz a segurava pela cintura tão fortemente que era difícil dizer que mãos eram de quem. Ambos estavam pregados num beijo estremamente colado.

-Uow, não é bom crianças fazerem isso em público!

Eles se separaram imediatamente, vermelhos. Kakashi olhava singelo para a cara deles, coçando a cabeça infiltrada no beco.

-E ainda fazem isso pelos cantos, que coisa feia. - Disse ele calmamente, balançando o rosto.

-N-Não é isso é que... - TenTen, sem argumento, apenas olhou para Neji, que bateu com a mão na própria testa, em sinal de que não tinha jeito. - É que... Hm, bem...

-Acho melhor vocês voltarem para cá. Estamos tendo trabalho pra pendurar essas bandeirinhas. - Kakashi tirou um maço de cordas e fitas das costas e balançou, sorrindo - Ne?

-Não entendo o porquê de um festival, Kakashi-sensei. - Neji falou de um modo que estava óbvio que tentava fugir do fato de ter sido pego com a namorada em plenos amassos num beco sem saída.

-Yare Yare... Foi idéia da aluna do Asuma, e Sasuke tem que se sentir bem-vindo. - Disse ele em tom de riso. Estava na cara que queria rir dos dois. - Então, temos que terminar essas decorações... Vocês vem ou não?

-H-Hai. - Disseram em uníssono, ambos quase batendo continência. Kakashi soltou uma risadinha e virou-se, indo embora. Neji e TenTen trocaram olhares furtivos. Sorrisos marotos surgiram em seus rostos.

**OoO**

-Kiba, não me deixe cair! - Berrou Ino, montada nos ombros do rapaz, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Não vou deixar! - Disse ele, mas estava difícil. Ino não parava de se balançar de um lado para o outro, pendurando balões de papelão para todos os lados, o que forçava o garoto a correr com ela nos ombros para todo canto.

-Ne, vamos parar um pouco - Falou ela, e Kiba suspirou aliviado, abaixando-se para que ela descesse, coisa que fez com extrema agilidade. Sorriu quando ele voltou a erguer-se, e abraçou-o rapidamente por detrás, em seus ombros. - Arigatou, Kiba-kun!

-Yare Yare. - Disse ele cansado, estalandos as costelas. - Ah, por que você teve que ter essa idéia louca de um festival, Ino!

-Nah, não reclame...

Ambos dirigiram-se até um local onde poucas pessoas que ajudavam nos preparativos transitavam, no caso, era a esquina do Ichiraku. A loja estava com as luzes acesas àquela altura, já que deveriam estar em torno das sete horas e pouco. Mas o senhor Ichiraku não estava, provavelmente deveria estar ajudando nos enfeites.

Kiba segurou Ino pela cintura e sentou-a no balcão da loja vazia. A menina soltou uma risada de gosto , e com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele, comentou alegremente:

-Não será ótimo? Só espero que nenhuma criancinha pentelha estrague tudo nessas bandas até a noite de amanhã, ou vou matá-la... Ah, é tudo tão bom! Sasuke-kun está de volta, que maravilha!

-Você parece alegre do Sasuke-kun ter voltado - Disse Kiba, como uma criança que está chateada porque teve seu ursinho roubado.

-Não diga besteiras, gosto só de você! - Falou ela melosa, e ambos se agarraram num beijo cheio de carinho, enquanto ele mantinha a mão em uma das pernas dela e a garota o agarrava no pescoço.

-Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu com a juventude deste mundo?

Eles se soltaram, e olharam para o lado surpresos. Kakashi balançava a cabeça, inconformado.

-Acabo de pegar dois ali atrás na maior sem-vergonhice, e agora vocês? Yare, acho que estou ficando velho...

**OoO**

-Faremos o seguinte, Hinata, o ramen vai diminuir de preço e os brócolis vão aumentar!

-Naruto-kun, não vai ter uma barraca de brócolis...

-Ah, não?

Hinata àquela altura tinha uma baita gota na cabeça e uma expressão atordoada. Ficara radiante ao saber que trabalharia com Naruto nos preparativos do festival do dia seguinte, mas não sabia que seriam responsáveis pela tabela de preços das barracas... E Naruto decididamente não sabia nada de nada daquilo.

-Ne, vamos fazer assim ó... Ramen: Grátis! Couve de Bruxelas: Mil o quilo!

-Naruto-kun...

Naruto, animado, afastava a papelada que os dois ezaminavam em cima da mesa da casa de Hinata, enquanto a garota balançava a cabeça, em sinal de 'oh que negação esse menino'.

Ela mantinha os dedos tamboliranlo em cima da mesa distraída, enquanto Naruto continuava jogando papéis para o alto. De repente, ele gritou:

-Achei! Tá aqui a porcentagem do ramen e...

Mas a folha estava bem embaixo dos dedos de Hinata, e ao estender o braço para pegá-la, a mão de Naruto encontrou com a dela. Ele pareceu surpreso, e Hinata ficou olhando corada para a mão dele sobre a dela. Virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram. Ambos foram ficando cada vez mais vermelhos.

-Hinata! Já terminou? - Berrou uma voz lá de dentro, e eles soltaram as mãos na hora, olhando para frente extremamente constrangidos.

-Não, Otou-san, está tudo bem... - Disse ela para a voz, quase gaguejando - M-Muito bem!

Naruto virava os olhos de um lado para o outro.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Por que ficara com vergonha só de tocar na mão dela? Hinata era sua amiga à tempos, e os dois se davam bem, aquilo nunca tinha acontecido! Por que tinha ficado tão vermelho?

-"Ne, agora Naruto-kun vai me achar uma boba..." - Hinata pensava alarmada, de olhos fechados.

-A-Ah, desculpe por isso Hinata! - Naruto começou a coçar a cabeça, sem jeito.

-Hn? - Ela olhou para ele, e subitamente ficou aliviada dele parecer tranquilo. - Ah, não foi nada, não aconteceu nada eu só...

-Engraçado né, eu fiquei vermelho quando toquei na sua mão - Disse ele, sem cerimônias, rindo a beça - Haha, isso é engraçado né? Haha, fiquei com vergonha...

Ele continuou falando umas coisas mais, só que Hinata não ouvia. Ele havia ficado vermelho! E com vergonha! Nem conseguia acreditar, e ficou calada, apenas olhando a boca dele se mecher naquele silêncio barulhento em que pensava consigo mesma.

Talvez estivesse na vez dela de ter uma chance... Finalmente.

**OoO**

-Sakura! - Berrou, levantando rápido, suando.

O quarto estava escuro, e ele ficou tonto. Apoiou os braços para sentar-se, afanando o cobertor. O corpo estava todo pregado, e ele ofegava.

-"O mesmo sonho... De novo, não..."

Sasuke olhou ao redor para ver que ainda estava no quarto do hospital. O relógio de cabeceira denunciava que ainda era madrugada.

-Sasuke-kun! Graças a Deus resolvi dormir no hospital hoje... - A porta abriu-se rápido, e Maho entrou por ela quase em desespero, de roupão e pantufas, nervosa - Por que gritou? Antes você estava falando sozinho mas achei que não fôsse nada demais...

-M-Maho... - Ele afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos, sem conseguir refrear a expressão de dor.

Não sabia porque, mas se sentia livre pra ser humano quando era Maho que estava com ele.

Talvez porque... Ele sentia falta de alguém que pudesse considerar um parente. E os olhos escuros de Maho o traziam esse sentimento que faltava...

-E-Eu tive um sonho... - Disse ele tremendo, e Maho apressou-se a sentar ao lado dele na cabeceira da cama.

-Calma, Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem... Foi só um sonho ruim... - Dizia ela, mas estava muito preocupada.

Sasuke ergueu os olhos. Agora parecia bravo, e Maho assustou-se. Ele jogou-se para frente, segurando o braço dela com força.

-M-Maho... não quero que ela me esqueça!

Seu rosto fechado, parecia quase em desespero. Maho, que só conhecia o lado frio daquele rapaz até agora, deixou que a cabeça dele pendesse, e ele deitasse em seu colo, como uma criança machucada, mas que achava que chorar não era coisa de homem...

-Sasuke-kun... - Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele - Me diz, quem você não quer que te esqueça?

Sasuke não respondeu. Parou de tremer, e apenas deixou-se deitado no colo dela, tendo os cabelos afanados. Fechou os olhos com força.

-É a Sakura-san, ne? - Disse Maho, que continuava sorrindo - Meu bem, ela não vai te esquecer...

-N-Não é a Sakura. - Gaguejou o rapaz.

-Não adianta mentir pra mim - Maho abaixou-se, apoiando sua cabeça na dele - Eu posso não ser a sua irmã, mas eu quero te ajudar...

Era isso. Sasuke sentia isso quando estava com ela. O mesmo sentimento que sentia com Itachi quando era menor, quando o irmão o ajudava... Era um sentimento fraterno. Só agora se dava conta. Mesmo depois de anos sentindo falta de sua família e demais parentes, ele nunca conhecera uma pessoa que o fizesse sentir o mesmo. Por isso odiava Itachi.

E por isso sentiasse tão indefeso naquela hora. Era como se ainda estivesse sonhando, não sabia o que pensar.

-Ela vai me esquecer... - Disse ele com a voz arrastada - Nesse sonho, a Sakura não se lembra de mim.

Maho fechou os olhos, sem se mover.

-É por isso que você é tão frio. Você tem medo dela esquecer você, né?

Ele novamente não respondeu, e Maho continuou falando, sempre sorrindo:

-Foi só um sonho ruim. Pode dormir, se você quizer eu fico aqui com você. Eu sou a sua enfermeira, mas já que você perdeu a sua família e não tem mais seu irmão, então, se você quiser... Eu posso ser a sua oneechan.

As palavras dela soaram infantis aos ouvidos de Sasuke, mas um impulso o fez agarrar-se à cintura dela. Estava desesperado demais por dentro com a imagem de Sakura dizendo que não se lembrava dele... Precisava de alguém que pudesse dizer à ele que não era verdade.

Que Sakura não esqueceria ele nunca. Que ela gostava dele da mesma forma que...

-Maho-... oneechan...

Ninguém que visse a cena acharia que era algo real. Mas Sasuke é um humano apesar de tudo, e humanos sofrem. Ele abraçou-se a ela com mais força. A moça ficou surpresa por uns momentos, jamais esperaria por essa, mas depois sorriu de novo, abraçando o garoto indefeso.

-Ela não esquecerá você nunca... Ela gosta de você da mesma forma que você gosta dela.

**OoO**

Owa! o/

Capítulo pequeno(eu achei ¬¬) e o próximo já está pronto! o/ Apenas aguardando pra postar, sabe...

Então, novamente eu lhes peço reviews pra que eu poste o próximo(uma hora vocês enchem disso, né:0.


	7. Daqui em diante

-Se fizer isso outra vez, eu juro que...

-Sasuke-kun! Não seja bobo!

Novamente, Maho inventara uma das suas. A moça agora tentava vestí-lo...

-Eu não quero. - Disse ele.

-Deixe de parecer uma criancinha - Ela falou, tentando forçar a roupa pela cabeça dele, que, relutante, tentava se desviar - Fica... Qui... eto!

Por fim, ela conseguiu enfiar a veste, e afastou-se alguns passos, alegremente - Ficou lindo!

As cortinas do quarto do Uchiha estavam amarradas, deixando que o sol entrasse livremente. Sasuke cada vez mais se sentia desacostumado àquele ambiente limpo. Os sorrisos de Maho e o sol eram coisas às quais ele sempre se manteria indiferente, mas agora...

-Maho-oneechan, por que está me olhando assim? - Perguntou ele com a voz grossa e fria, o que até parecia engraçado, amarrando a cara.

Maho estava à beira das lágrimas. De felicidade, claro.

-Você está uma gracinha! - Disse ela apertando as mãos em encontro ao rosto - Olha só pra você! Ficou super estiloso vestido assim! Nahh e adoro quando você me chama desse jeito, sabia?

-Hunf.

Sasuke vestia agora seus novos trajes. Maho estava certa, as vestes realmente estavam estilosas. Roupas de ninja comuns, nada especiais claro, mas cheias de acessórios que a enfermeira mesmo havia colocado, se baseando na roupa que vira ele usando na foto em cima da cômoda. Diferente, sim, mas o deixavam muito mais charmoso, segundo ela.

-Ah, preto decididamente é a sua cor. - Falou enquanto andava ao redor dele. - Você fica lindo!

-Pára com isso... - Falou o garoto baixinho, olhando de esguelha para ela.

-Não está feliz, ein, ein Sasuke-kun? Terá alta hoje!

-Hnf. Tanto faz.

-Maho! Maho, já estou aqui! - Uma voz surgiu detrás da porta, seguida de uma batida. Sasuke ergueu uma sombrancelha.

-Iiiih esqueci de te avisar! - Maho chupou a boca, fazendo uma cara engraçada - Hokage-sama disse que queria falar com você!

Ela não deu tempo para Sasuke responder, e disse:

-Vou sair e daqui a pouco volto! Tome cuidado e não fala besteira ein, ela é a Hokage!...

Sem nem tempo pra reagir, Sasuke viu Maho abrir a porta e por ela entrar uma mulher loira de peitos enormes, que ele reconheceu como a lembrança vaga da Hokage que tinha.

A porta fechou-se, e um momento de silêncio se fez entre ela e Sasuke. O rapaz apenas a encarou friamente.

-Sente-se - Disse ela por fim, e Sasuke a viu puxar a cadeira que Maho usava e sentar-se, aguardando que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo. Ele hesitou um momento. Depois, sentou-se na cama, de frente para ela.

Tsunade estava séria.

-Acho que não sabe porque estou aqui. - Sasuke manteve-se em silêncio, e ela continuou, entrelaçando os dedos e levando-os até o queixo - Bem, tem uma coisa séria que preciso resolver com você e... Hn, é algo realmente necessário.

Depois de alguns segundos tensos, Sasuke finalmente se manifestou:

-Fale.

Tsunade suspirou. E disse, por fim, séria:

-Sasuke. Preciso discutir o local aonde você vai morar a partir de agora.

Sasuke gelou.

Como não tinha pensado nisso? Se socou mentalmente.

-Não podemos deixar que você more sozinho de novo no distrito do clã Uchiha. - Disse Tsunade seriamente, sem nem pestanejar - É uma questão de proteção, tanto para nós quanto para você.

Sasuke não tinha nada pra dizer. Não tinha raciocinado direito sobre como seria sua vida dali em diante, e naquela tarde mesmo ele teria alta... Como não pensara para aonde iria? Talvez, inconscientemente, ele estivesse realmente pensando em voltar par ao distrito do extinto clã...

-Bem, infelizmente não posso pedir sua opinião, porque já tem uma pessoa que pediu a sua tutela, e eu aceitei.

Uma raiva lhe veio a mente na mesma hora. Como assim diabos alguém já tinha sua tutela?

-Como? - Perguntou ele tentando acalmar-se.

-Hm, Hai... Esta manhã uma pessoa veio me pedir a sua tutela. Eu estudei bastante os fatores que poderiam te influenciar a sair da Vila de novo, e depois de pensar bem aceitei.

-Mas quem é? - Disse ele alterando-se - Quem é essa pessoa?

Tsunade sorriu. Um sorriso um pouco sério.

-Não quero te deixar alarmado por enquanto. Você precisa se recuperar da cirurgia da noite anterior, e daqui a pouco começa seu horário de visitas. Tudo à seu tempo, logo conhecerá o seu tutor.

-Mas...

Tsunade já havia se levantado, e já fazia menção de sair. Mas Sasuke já estava ficando cansado de ser deixado falando sozinho.

-Espera!... Eu não quero e... - Disse ele antes que ela saísse, mas foi interrompido por um olhar gélido que ela lhe lançou, que o fez calar-se surpreso.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Você deve entender que é um traidor de Konoha, que só agora decidiu voltar. - Disse ela, e Sasuke ficou-a encarando surpreso pelo seu olhar determinado - Konoha sempre vai aceitar seus ninjas mais uma vez enquanto eles forem fiéis à ela. Por favor, prove que você merece essa oportunidade, e aceite ser submetido à condições uma vez na vida.

Ela saiu do aposento fazendo barulho, deixando Sasuke com um zunido na cabeça.

_"Konoha sempre vai aceitar seus ninjas mais uma vez enquanto eles forem fiéis a ela..."_

Não sabia porque, mas aquelas palavras o deixaram com uma sensação estranha.

-Hm... Sasuke-kun? - Ele ouviu a porta abrir-se novamente e Maho entrar de novo, hesitante.

Sasuke apenas observou a moça olhar ao redor do quarto e entrar na ponta dos pés, com um semblante travesso.

-Ne, tenho pavor quando Tsunade-sama diz que precisa ter conversas sérias com alguém. - Disse ela ao constatar de vez que a Hokage não estava mais lá, e sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke sem cerimônias - Mas e aí, o que ela te disse?

Sasuke não falou nada. Apenas ficou olhando para o chão. Maho notou.

-Hm, você não quer falar, então tá - Ela olhou para o teto, e começou a balançar os pés - Deve ter sido algo bem chato. Ah, Sasuke-kun, hoje está impossível de quente, não acha?

Sasuke nem ouvia o que a moça tagarela lhe dizia.

-"Então, eu tenho um tutor" - Pensava ele. Fechou os olhos, chateado - "Droga... Quem será..."

**OoO**

-Sakura-chan - Naruto arregalou os olhos, cheios de lágrimas - Eu não acredito nisso!

**PLOFT**

-Ai ai ai! - Naruto massageou o galo recém-formado - Sakura-chan, você tem uma força bruta demais! Não precisa me bater!

-Você mereceu, Naruto - Sakura virou-se de volta para o papel que acabara de receber dele revoltada - Você não quer realmente que o ramen seja grátis, quer?

-Hai!

-Fala sério...

-Sakura! - Alguém veio correndo ao longe, pela rua onde estava, e entrou ofegante, afastando a tapeçaria do Ichiraku - Até que enfim te achei!

-TenTen-san?... - Sakura ergueu as sombrancelhas, e Naruto aproveitou para tomar a lista das mãos dela e entender o que ela via de tão errado em vender ramen de graça.

-Hai! Ino me disse que estaria aqui cuidando dos preços.

-E o que quer? - Ela virou-se no banquinho para encarar a moreninha que ainda respirava forte.

-Vim correndo... Estava no escritório da Hokage. Ela nos informou que Sasuke-san vai sair do hospital esta tarde, e que vai direto para a casa do novo tutor dele, daí podemos preparar tudo e...

-Nani? - Sakura interrompeu-a bruscamente, e TenTen a olhou surpresa - Como assim, o novo tutor dele?

-Não ficou sabendo? - TenTen se recompôs, e foi até Sakura, sentando-se ao lado dela - Ora, nãoa chou que Sasuke-san fôsse continuar morando sozinho, achou?

-Bem, eu...

-Nani? - Naruto interrompeu sua consulta à folha também, e olhou rápido apra TenTen, alarmado - O que tem o Sasuke?

-Ei vocês dois!... Vejam só, ele fugiu de Konoha e é considerado um traidor da folha. Tsunade-sama disse que não era bom aceitá-lo de volta, mas qualquer ninja deve ter outra chance enquanto for fiel à esta vila - Explicou TenTen, sorrindo - E bem, mesmo que Sasuke-san possa voltar para o nosso lado, é necessário mantê-lo sob vigia!

-E quem é o tutor dele? - Perguntou Sakura rápido. Naruto esgueirou-se por cima dela, tão nervoso quanto a mesma.

-Hm. Bem, ele é... - TenTen girou os olhos, e Naruto e Sakura agora estava à desmaiar de tensão - Sabe que eu não sei?

**PLOFT**

-TenTen! Tá de brincadeira com a nossa cara é? - Berrou Naruto

Sakura parecia mais preocuapada a cada palavra.

-Como assim, não sabe? - Perguntou ela.

-Ora, Sakura! Não sei, isso foi tudo o que Tsunade-sama me disse.

-Então, vou perguntar à ela agora mesmo! - Sakura levantou-se.

-Sakura-chan! - Fez Naruto.

-Calma aí! - Apressou-se TenTen, e Sakura já estava de pé - Escuta, hoje à noite no festival ele vai estar conosco, por que não pergunta à ele mesmo? Afinal, esta tarde ele vai conhecer o tal tutor.

-Mas... - Sakura mordeu a boca, apreensiva - E se não for um ninja de confiança?

-Sakura, relaxe! - TenTen segurou o braço dela, forçando-a a se sentar de novo - Você está exagerando, até parece que Tsunade-sama iria deixar o Sasuke-san em mãos quaisquer! Ela sabe o que faz! Vamos, tome uma água...

TenTen estendeu a mão para a jarra de barro ao lado e colocou um pouco d'água num copo, estendendo para a menina.

Sakura ainda pareceu relutar um instante. Mas depois, suspirou, aceitando o copo.

-Está bem, vou confiar em você. Mas me diga, o que mais você veio me dizer?

-Ah é! Bom, eu disse que esta tarde, enquanto Sasuke-san estiver com o novo tutor, teremos tempo para terminar os detalhes que restam para o festival... Ah, e você foi escolhida para ir buscá-lo.

-Eu _quê_? - Sakura engasgou-se com a água, e TenTen teve que bater em suas costas.

-Sakura!

-Argh... TenTen, tá louca? - Ela bateu com o copo na mesa e Naruto levara um susto.

-É! Tá louca? - Disse o loiro - Como assim a Sakura-chan vai buscar o Sasuke teme?

-Isso mesmo - TenTen suspirou - Esqueceram que ele não sabe sobre o festival?

-Ah é...

-Então, Sakura, o que me diz?

Sakura estava receosa. Naruto percebeu, e berrou, alterado:

-Nada disso! Se for assim, eu vou também!

Sakura olhou surpresa para o amigo.

-Naruto?...

-Isso mesmo, não vou deixar a Sakura-chan sozinha! Vou buscar o Sasuke com ela. Afinal, nós somos um time.

Sakura estava sem muito o que dizer. Por um lado, estava feliz por Naruto ir com ela, mas por outro, estava nervosa de ver Sasuke de novo.

-Hm, façam como quiser. - TenTen levantou-se, estalando as costas - Ah... Agora eu tenho que ir, Neji está me esperando.

-Onde vocês vão? - Perguntou Sakura para a moça de dezessete anos, que imediatamente ficou vermelha.

-Er, vamos só... Por aí, dar um passeio. - Disse ela rindo bobamente.

-Hm, okey. - Sakura desviou a atenção de TenTen, que saiu dali suspirando.

-Sakura-chan, o que será que o Sasuke vai achar disso? - Comentou o loiro.

-Hm?

-É... Bom, ele saiu daqui porque achava que poder era mais importante do que nós. Então... Será que toda essa coisa de festival não vai dar uma recaída nele?

Era exatamente isso que Sakura pensava. Mas queria afastar tais pensamentos.

-Não sei, Naruto. Acho que devemos dar uma chance à ele.

-Eu concordo mas... Sabe, Sakura-chan... Eu não quero ouvir o Sasuke dizer que ele é diferente de nós de novo...

**OoO**

Não havia ninguém no escritório da Hokage O ambiente estava escuro por causa das portas fechadas, e por incrível que pareça, a mesa estava finalmente arrumada. Dali à alguns minutos seria a hora da alta de Sasuke, e Tsunade deveria estar ajeitando a saída do rapaz àquela hora.

O ambiente silêncioso foi cortado por uma voz baixinha:

-Mizu kage no justu...(técnica da sombra de água)

Uma substância pegajosa escorreu por debaixo da porta, entrando no aposento silênciosamente. O líquido andou até o meio da sala, e logo depois se ergueu, tomando uma forma humana.

E uma pessoa surgiu no lugar do líquido. Parecia um vulto, coberto de preto, e seu rosto não podia ser distinguido. Ele olhou ao redor sorrateiramente, certificando-se de que estava sozinho, e foi até a escrivaninha.

Girou a chave na terceira gaveta e abriu, dando com vários papéis. Como se estivesse com pressa, afanou a papelada até achar o que procurava. Pergou a folha e correu os olhos negros expostos rapidamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Eu sabia... - Sibilou para si mesmo, quase num sussurro. -Orochimaru-sama estava certo...

A pessoa apressou-se a guardar de novo os papéis.

Trancou a gaveta rápido quando ouviu passos e vozes vindas do lado de fora.

_-Agora, só o que falta é pegar os papéis de tutelagem... - Disse uma voz feminina._

_-Hai, Hokage-sama... Já arrumei as coisas de Sasuke-san. - Disse uma outra._

Bem na hora que a porta se abriu, o invasor do aposento já havia tomado a forma de líquido novamente, e se enfiado debaixo da escrivaninha. Tsunade entrou, seguida de Shizune e, sem notar anda, sentou-se em sua mesa calmamente, abrindo a gaveta.

-Hm, aqui está! - Ela pegou o mesmo papel que o vulto havia pego anteriormente - Agora basta eu assinar...

Enquanto Tsunade fazia tudo calmamente, não viu o líguidso pegajoso que escorreu debaixo do móvel e saiu da sala, sem fazer barulho e nem ser notado por mais ninguém

**OoO**

**OoO**

**OoO**

**OoO**

-Está preocupado? - Perguntou Maho quando eles viraram o corredor. Eram quatro horas da tarde agora e a mochila nas costas de Sasuke estava cheia, e ele não podia refrar aquele sentimento estranho.

-Não. - Disse ele seco.

-Seu tutor não é uma pessoa ruim. Seja grato à ele. - Maho riu, e virou mais um corredor, seguida de Sasuke.

-Hn...

-Eu não sabia que Tsunade-sama já havia te contado que alguém te adotara. - Maho estava estranhamente mais feliz do que de costume - Hn... Quem será, einn?

-Por que está tão empolgada? - Perguntou Sasuke erguendo uma sombrancelha.

-Porque... Hihihi...

Ela não disse mais anda, e Sasuke deu de ombros. Eles passaram pelo balcão de saída do centro médico, e a atendendo lançou um olhar demorado à Sasuke, que ignorou, assinando a prancheta que ela lhe estendera.

-Agora sim, você está oficialmente em alta! - Disse Maho animada quando Sasuke devouveu a prancheta à atendente. - Vamos, vamos, seu tutor está lá fora!

Eles dirigiram-se à porta e Sasuke estava sentindo seu estômago despencar mais e mais. Estava ficando realmente nervoso agora, embora disfarçasse muito bem, lançando à Maho sempre aquele olhar indiferente.

Agora eles estavam frente à frente à porta do hospital. Sasuke engoliu em seco, e Maho falou.

-Preparado? Vamos conhecê-lo...

Ela abriu a porta. Sasuke seu um gancho puxar-lhe o estômago ao dar com o lado de fora...

**OoO**

Háhá há suspense! o/

Eu já sei quem é o tutor deleee! P('¬¬)

Enfim, o próximo cap também está pronto sim n.n

eu só não postei pra deixar aquele clima sabe? xP

Eu sei que SasuxSaku tá demorando um bocadinho, mas eu gostei demais demais desse cap! o/

O próximo SIM, tem uma ceninha romântica meiga! XD

E pra entender os próximos é realmente preciso que vocês tenham lido este u.úv

Muito bem, muito bem, espero reviews e até o próximo! o/


	8. Conseguir Isso

Sasuke ergueu as sombrancelhas ao dar com o lado de fora. Olhou para Maho, que parecia se segurar para não rir. E olhou para fora.

Não havia ninguém ali.

Onde diabos estava o tal tutor?

-Er... Maho-neechan.. hm... - Fez ele um tanto inseguro. Maho então soltou um grito.

-Não está vendo? - Ela puxou Sasuke para o lado de fora, vibrando, enquanto a expressão no rosto dele continuava torta.

-Não. - Disse seco, percorrendo com o olhar novamente o pátio aberto que dava numa rua que levaria à Konoha. Realmente, não havia ninguém. Apenas o sol escaldante, as flores dos canteiros que rodeavam o centro médico e aquele clima harmoniozo ao qual ele ainda estava tão desacostumado.

-Eu disse que seu tutor estaria aqui fora! E ele está! - Ela bateu palmas e Sasuke mesmo assim não entendeu. - Você não está vendo?

Ela correu para frente. Dançou um sapateado engraçado, e começou a rodopiar ao redor dele, logo depois ficando de frente ao mesmo. Abaixou-se e deu um grande sorriso.

Aí a ficha caiu.

-Você! - Ele deu uns passos para trás, com a expressão mais indescritível do mundo.

Maho fez uma reverência exagerada.

-Exatamente, meu caro Sasuke-kun!

Ele não disse nada. Era banal demais para ser verdade.

-Como você pode ser o meu tutor? - Perguntou ele ríspido.

-Caramba, que consideração - Ela ergueu-se, com uma careta - Não tá feliz, Sasuke-kun? Eu sou o seu tutor! Quer dizer, tutora né...

-Mas... Você.. É mulher. - Disse ele ainda tentando processar a mensagem.

-Hunf. E por acaso em algum momento te disseram que seria um homem?

Ele parou para pensar. Agora que raciocinara direito... Nunca disseram que seu tutor seria necessariamente um homem. Mas, estranhamente, ele sentiu uma pontadinha de... De um sentimento diferente...

-Então... Eu vou morar com você? - Perguntou.

Maho sorriu singelamente. Acentiu com a cabeça.

-Maho-san! - Uma voz gritou ao longe, e Maho rodopiou para trás para ver Sakura vir correndo, com Naruto em sua cola.

-Sa-ku-ra-san! - Maho soletrou, erguendo o dedo como quem fala com uma criancinha quando a menina chegou até ela, ofegante - Parece que Tsunade-sama já te disse que eu sou o novo tutor do Sasuke-chan!

-Ei! - Fez Sasuke, aparentemente desgostoso do sufixo.

-Ne... Eu não sabia - Sakura ergueu-se, olhando para a moça, e Naruto chegou por fim atrás dela.

-Dommo, Maho-neechan! - Fez Naruto erguendo a mão e secando o suór - É esse seu nome né?

-Hai. - Fez ela com um sorriso bobo. Ser chamada com aquela intimidade toda por alguém que nem tinha certeza de seu nome ainda era realmente triste.

-Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, conhece ela né? - Disse Naruto feliz da vida. Nenhum dos dois havia notado Sasuke, pelo jeito.

-Hai - Acentiu a garota - Maho-san trabalha no hospital e.. Hm, é a nova tutora do Sasuke-kun. Isso é verdade? - Ela virou o rosto um pouco receosa.

-Hai Hai! Não é mesmo, Sasuke-chan? - Maho virou-se para a direita. O mesmo fizeram os outros dois.

Sasuke, que ficara olhando os antigos companheiros de equipe chegarem e falarem com Maho, só ali se deu conta de que também estava presente. Balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse se trazer de volta à realidade, e fez um "Hm" positico e seco.

-Sério? - Naruto olhou para Sasuke.

-Hm. - Fez Sakura.

-"Hm." - Maho pensou, observando os três se olharem com uma certa tensão no ar - "Apesar de tudo parece que ainda não se dão como antes do Sasuke-kun sair da Vila... Eles ainda estão apreensivos". - Ela suspirou, e disse enfim, em alto e bom som - Ei, vocês! Por que estão assim?

Os três olharam para ela, estranhando a pergunta.

-Bolas! Vocês são um time, não entendo porque essa tensão toda no ar - Disse ela abanando a mão, como se tentasse trocar de atmosfera - Então, vamos esquecer isso por um momento?

Sakura sorriu. Naruto coçou a cabeça.

-Ah... Maho-neechan tem razão. Afinal, Sasuke voltou, né?...

Sasuke olhou para aquelas pessoas sem se dar conta na verdade de como sentira falta deles.

E quem sabe Maho estivesse certa? Ele iria morar com ela. Com quem lhe oferecia um braço fraterno depois dele mesmo tentar matar seu próprio irmão. E iria cumprir missões com seu time de novo. Ele decidira voltar.

Mas por que então, sentia falta de algo? Talvez a ausência da vontade louca de vingança estivesse finalmente se mostrando. Mas ele queria apagar aquilo agora.

Pelo menos, ele sabia que não queria designar mais nenhuma meta naquele momento.

Mesmo que negasse, era gente. E precisava de algo além de uma obcessão.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun... Eu e Naruto viemos te buscar. - Disse Sakura sorridente, cortando o silêncio harmoniozo - Vamos te acompanhar até a casa de Maho-san, e hm... Bom, vamos te buscar essa noite também.

-Como? - Fez Sasuke.

-Vamos? - Naruto virou a cabeça.

-Ora, sim, esqueceu Naruto? - Disse ela entortando o rosto. Depois, virou-se para Sasuke - Desculpe não ter te avisado, mas era uma surpresa. Hm, essa noite tem o festival de boas vindas que fizemos... pra você.

A reação de Sasuke era bem previsível: Ele não teve reação nenhuma.

-Festival? - Ergueu as sombrancelhas.

-Bom, é só um festival comum, e nem precisa ficar muito tempo se não quiser! - Apressou-se Sakura a dizer, abanando os braços frenéticamente - É só aparecer e mostrar pra todo mundo que você voltou e que...

Ela parou de repente, tapando a boca. Depois começou a rir de novo. Sasuke, desde que voltara, vinha notando aquele hábito novo nela... Ainda não entendia porque Sakura cortava algumas frases que dizia.

-Um festival? Oh que ótimo! Tenho um kimono lindo! - Maho bateu palmas, olhando para o céu sonhadora.

-Sakura-chan! - Naruto ainda estava incrédulo - Eu não sabia que tínhamos que buscar o Sasuke hoje à noite também!

-Naruto! TenTen-san nos disse ontem! - Sakura deu um peteleco na cabeça do amigo - Esqueceu?

-Não, é que eu achei que só tínhamos que buscar ele agora à tarde - Naruto coçou a cabeça - É que eu combinei de ir com Hinata essa noite...

Sakura clareou a expressão. Sasuke ainda não estava entendendo muito, e Maho tava que falava sobre um kimono azul que tinha ganhado.

-Hm, acho que você terá que ir sozinha com o Sasuke, Sakura-chan - Naruto abaixou o braço, com cara de quem estava um pouco chateado - Me desculpe.

-Hn.. Não. Daijobu, Naruto... - Ela disse, mas parecia não ter processado direito.

-É que quando a gente tava fazendo a tabela de preços do festival eu a convidei, achei que você não ia querer ir comigo mesmo... - Naruto riu, com a mão na cabeça.

Sakura riu de volta.

-Ahhh não está feliz, Sasuke-kun? Não bastava ter alta, ainda vai prum festão hoje à noite! - Maho esticou as bochechas dele, e logo parou, por causa da cara que o garoto fez.

-Hm, Sakura... Eu tenho mesmo que ir? - Ele virou-se para Sakura, que pareceu chateada com essas palavras. Não soube porque, mas tratou de consertar - Quer dizer, tenho mesmo que.. hm, ser buscado por você?

-Tem algum problema? - Perguntou ela nervosa, e logo começou a apertar os dedos.

-Hnf. - Sasuke, que estava com as mãos nos bolsos, não entendeu porque se sentiu mal de vê-la nervosa com aquilo - Deixe que eu te busco.

Imediatamente, ela se surpreendeu.

-Nani?

-Ah! - Maho começou a cutucar o novo afilhado com o cotovelo -Muito bem, Sasuke-chan, está virando um cavalheiro!

Sasuke olhou feio para ela, e a moça estabanou-se, coçando a cabeça com um sorriso bobo.

-Hm.. Ah, claro, Sasuke-kun - Sakura girou os olhos, e tratou de parar de apertar os dedos - Pode ser.

-Hm, Maho-neechan, vamos logo. - Fez Naruto puxando ela pela mão, impaciente - Sasuke, não fica aí parado! Eu tenho que comprar umas flores pra Hinata ainda hoje, Iruka-sensei me disse que as garotas gostam disso!

-Ai, Naruto, você não entende nada. - Sakura bateu na própria testa, desviando o olhar de Sasuke.

Maho riu, acompanhando Naruto e Sakura pela rua que dava à Konoha. Sasuke ainda ficou olhando um momento os três. Depois, balançou a cabeça com mais um chamado de Naruto, e saiu correndo atrás deles.

**OoO**

-E então? - Perguntou Orochimaru.

O mesmo lugar escuro e estranho parecia mais tenebroso ainda. Kabuto abriu a porta receoso, mas mesmo assim sem nem sequer pestanejar. Ele era discípulo de Orochimaru, e não devia temê-lo, apesar de tudo. Orochimaru virou o rosto para ele... Um rosto horrivelmente deformado.

-Orochimaru-sama - Surpreendeu-se Kabuto ao notar a face destorcida e horrenda dele - O que...

-Este corpo está apodrecendo. - Disse ele com a voz arrastada - Kabuto... Eu não posso mais esperar. Você o encontrou?

-Hai, Orochimaru-sama - Disse Kabuto prontamente - Ele realmente está em Konoha...

Orochimaru sorriu. Mas era um sorriso que não transmitia nenhuma alegria.

-Vou me aproveitar da situação... Ele está frágil, acabou de reencontrar aquelas pessoas... - Ele girou na cadeira, satisfeito - Investigou sobre a pessoa que mencionei? É realmente o que suspeitei?

-Hai. Ela é realmente a pessoa desta foto - Kabuto ergueu uma foto nas mãos, de aparência antiga. Nela, haviam três pessoas. Um garoto de aparência entediada e olhos claros, um garoto incrivelmente bonito e uma garota de cabelos violeta e um sorriso estonteante - Com certeza. E sim, o que o senhor suspeitava se confirmou.

Orochimaru torceu o rosto. O clima ficou mais tenso. Orochimaru riu.

-Ótimo, ótimo.. Meu plano é perfeito, eu sabia que ele iria acabar se encontrando com ela desta vez...

-Hai, mas... - Kabuto abaixou o rosto um momento. Depois, decidido, ergueu-o - Orochimaru-sama, é perigoso! Itachi é mais poderoso que o senhor! Se ele descobrir...

O sorriso maquiavélico de Orochimaru se desfêz.

-Eu sei disso, fique calado. Eu não posso mais ficar com este corpo. Então, é melhor você deixar logo as pistas para ele de como achar essa mulher!

-Demo!...

-Cale-se e faça já o que eu ordenei. O Sasuke-kun vai estar de volta muito rapidamente se isso der certo... Hnhn... Basta que faça. Se Itachi encontrá-la, tudo ficará mais fácil.

-O senhor acha mesmo que eles?...

-Se ela não matá-lo, ambos morrerão lutando. Aí não terei mais nada no meu caminho... Nada que impeça Sasuke-kun de vir à mim outra vez.

**OoO**

Deveriam ser em torno de cinco horas da tarde. No máximo, cinco e meia. A tardezinha estendia-se calma, e Sasuke quase suspirou quando por fim, Maho abriu a porta da casa.

-É aqui... Chegamos! - Ela depositou as sacolas no chão, secando o suór - Ah! Que alívio!

-Você gastou a tarde inteira comprando coisas. - Disse Sasuke um pouco emburrado, entrando na casa atrás da moça.

-Ne, agora você vai morar comigo rapazinho, acha que tenho comida pra duas pessoas? - Ela apontou o dedo para Sasuke - E ainda mais você, que está em fase de crescimento! Um rapazinho de treze anos tem que comer direito!

-Eu tenho quinze... - Ele já estava ficando de saco cheio daquilo.

-Não fique aí parado, me ajude, Sasuke-chan!

Sasuke, de cara amarrada, abaixou-se para pegar as sacolas que Maho deixara no chão, enquanto que ela não pegava nenhuma. Grande ajuda, não?

Ela guiou o rapaz até o cômodo que deveria ser a cozinha. Ele deixou tudo sobre a baixa mesa(sabe como é, de sentar no chão) e contornou o balcão atrás de Maho, que agora ia pegando o conteúdo nas sacolas e enfiando nas estantes.

-Olha, aqui são os pratos e tijelas, e nas gavetas tem hashis e colheres. Hm... Acho que teremos peixe no café da manhã! Sei lá, eu sou desastre na cozinha mesmo... - Ela fechou as portas dos armários, enquanto Sasuke olhava tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

-E pra quê eu tenho que saber isso? - Perguntou, azedo.

-Ei! Esta é sua nova casa, não se esqueça! - Disse ela enquanto ia descarregando as sacolas.

Aproveitando que ela estava ocuypada, Sasuke passou os olhos pelo aposento. Não tinha prestado muita atenção, mas agora que olhara direito, via como era um ambiente limpo e aparentemente muito organizado. Deduziu que hábitos de enfermeiras deveriam ser assim mesmo.

A cozinha impecável. Ele contornou de novo o balcão, e Maho nem percebeu, tanto que continuou seu trabalho de arrumar as compras.

Ele atravessou a cozinha e abriu a porta de roliças, que dava para a típica varandinha em madeira das casas japonesas.

Ele se surpreendeu ao dar com um pequeno jardim do lado de fora. Admirado, fechou a porta e caminhou com seus pés descalços e sentou-se à borda da varanda, sentindo os dedos roçarem a grama. Lá em cima, o sol quase se punha.

Ficara a tarde inteira com Sakura, Naruto e Maho, fazendo compras. Encontraram Kakashi num mercado, e o sensei lhe bagunçara os cabelos entediado, como quem via Sasuke todo o dia. A atendente da loja lançou um olhar demorado pra ele, e logo depois um sorriso acolhedor, que ele não conseguiu retribuir.

Mas não sabia porque, tinha achado a tarde extremamente prazeroza. Talvez porque Sakura estivesse lá...

Abanou a cabeça, tentando pensar que não fora aquilo.

Abaixou o rosto para encarar ao longe um canteiro de rosas claras.

-Tem a cor dos cabelos da Sakura... - Murmurrou, com um olhar perdido. Depois, surpreendeu-se com o próprio comentário.

Quando eles finalmente decidiram ir até a casa de Maho, Sakura disse que tinha que ir na casa de Ino antes. Alguma coisa sobre a amiga ir lhe entregar uma encomenda da mãe... Sasuke confirmara que iria buscá-la às sete(Na verdade, fora Maho quem confirmara por ele), e eles voltaram, enquanto Naruto também foi com Sakura para a casa de Ino, dizendo ir comprar as tais flores para Hinata na floricultura dos Yamanaka.

Eles continuou por alguns segundos contemplando o canteiro de rosas, até que a porta atrás dele abriu-se de novo, e ele virou o rosto.

-Ah! Aí está você! - Maho sorriu - Já acabei de guardar as coisas... Vem, vou te mostrar o seu quarto!

Ele seguiu a nova tutora, que adentrou a cozinha e voltou a um outro corredor. Sasuke, atrás dela, fechou a porta da varanda e subiu as escadas junto à mesma.

Maho, chegando no andar de cima, virou mais um corredor.

Um corredor extenso, com uma porta no fim. Plantas aqui e ali, tudo na mais típica madeira do estilo japonês em Konoha. Limpo, claro, agradável.

-Por aqui! - Fez ela entrando no corredor.

Sasuke a seguiu, e viu a moça parar frente à unica porta que havia ali.

-É aqui... - Ela abriu a porta, e Sasuke espiou por cima do ombro.

Inicialmente, lhe veio à cabeça a imagem do quarto de hospital. Era tudo muito limpo e muito claro ali também, mas os móveis eram diferentes, e havia também um grande guarda-roupas, pregado numa estante imponente.

Ele entrou meio receoso. Atrás dele, Maho cruzou os braços, admirando o lindo rapaz percorrer o quarto com os olhos, numa expressão quase admirada. Ela soubera pelo que ele passara. Tsunade havia lhe dito que aparentemente ele sofrera uma espécie de Jutsu que dera errado, e era esta a causa de seus ferimentos. E sabia que ele vivera os trê súltimos anos nas sombras...

Era até gratificante fornecer à um menino como aquele um novo lar.

Sasuke virou-se para ela, sem expressão. Coisa que divertia muito Maho.

-É bom. - Disse ele indiferente.

Maho riu, e entrou no quarto. Abriu a janela enorme do outro lado, o que fez Sasuke fazer uma careta.

-Você sempre faz essa cara quando eu abro as cortinas - Disse ela rindo da expressão do rapaz - Nem está fazendo sol, já vai anoitecer... Mas amanhã vai entrar uma luz radiante por aqui.

Sasuke parou para ver a nova tutora admirar o sol poente ao longe. As palavras saíram da boca dela singelas.

-Amanhã, quando acordar, o quarto vai se encher de luz... Acho que você voltou de um lugar muito escuro. E por isso, você ainda está muito desacostumado - Ela entrefechou os olhos, plácida - Talvez Sasuke-kun só precise se acostumar com a claridade. Seus olhos doem, porque você nunca os usou direito... Mas vai se sentir feliz quando notar que essa escuridão já terminou!

Ela virou o rosto sorridente, e Sasuke fitou-a surpreso por alguns segundos.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sorriu.

**OoO**

**OoOOoO**

**OoO**

Sakura gemeu de desgosto, jogando a quinta peça de roupa para longe e segurando a própria cabeça, balançando-a de um lado para outro.

-Ahhh Kuso!

O quarto estava coberto de peças de roupa de todas as cores. Ino quase foi ao chão ao tropeçar numa pilha delas.

-Kami sama, Sakura, que bagunça é essa? - Perguntou a loira assombrada, afastando com o pé um monte de vestidos que interrompiam sua passagem.

-Ino! Não tenho nada pra vestir!

-Deixa de ser exagerada - Ino suspirou - Você é extremamente problemática, como diria o Shikamaru...

-Ah, quer saber? - Sakura levantou-se decidida, colocando uma mecha que escapava do coque atrás da orelha - Cansei! Vou vestir qualquer coisa!

-Sakura, ficou louca? Você vai com o Sasuke-kun! - Ralhou Ino, colocando em cima da cama um tecido branco bem delicado que trazia - Ah é, tá aqui o tecido que a sua mãe pediu. Tive que pegar do estoque da floricultura, Otou-san usava pra fazer as cortinas...

-Ino. - Interrompeu Sakura.

-Hm?

-Este pano... É o que minha mãe pediu? - Sakura aproximou-se, erguendo o tecido.

-É sim. Por que?

-É muito bonito - Comentou ela - Será que?...

-Sakura! No que está pensando? - Disse Ino talvez um pouco divertida.

Sakura sorriu.

-Eu já sei!

**OoO**

Naruto olhou-se no espelho pela quinta vez. As vestes tradicionais de garotos para festivais eram geralmente todas iguais, mas ele fazia questão de estar impecável.

-Hm... Segui todas as dicas do Iruka-sensei e do Ero-sennin - Ele aproximou o rosto do espelho, tentando imitar um sorriso sexy, piscando um dos olhos - Você está lindo, baby!

Ele fez uma careta depois.

-Ahhh... Isso não está bom. - Naruto suspirou. Os olhos caíram no buquê de tulipas em cima da cama, e ele fez cara de aprovação. - Ao menos são flores bonitas... Será que Hinata gosta de tulipas? Ah, acho flores todas iguais.

O relógio bateu seis horas, e Naruto olhou para ele desesperado, dando-se conta de que estava atrasado.

-Ah Merda! - Ele apressou-se em pegar a flor e saiu correndo. Segundos depois voltou, já que tinha esquecido a faixa de Konoha. - Ah, não posso deixar de usar isso!

Amarrou à testa rápido, e com o buquê embaixo do braço, partiu para a casa de Hinata à toda.

**OoO**

Neji sentiu o queixo cair, e TenTen dilatou uma veia na testa ao ver que o Hyuuga na verdade olhava para outra região, e não era o seu rosto.

-Neji!

-Ah... Gomen ne, TenTen.

TenTen e Neji fugiam mesmo à regra de casais tradicionais. Ela fora buscar o rapaz em casa, dizendo que ele estava demorando demais para ir até a casa dela. Quando Neji abriu a porta, boquiabriu-se ao dar com a namorada simplesmente linda num kimono preto e marinho e os cabelos soltos.

-Não vai dizer nada? - Disse ela girando.

-Hm... Você está muito bem.

TenTen, que estava acostumada àquele tratamentoi pouco atencioso, não se importou, e tomou o braço do namorado rapidamente.

-Vamos, Neji! Rápido!

-Demo, TenTen, tá cedo - Ele parou, e seus olhos acíram na coxa de TenTen, que estava exposta pelo Kimono decotado, e onde a faixa de Kooha estava presa. Seu rosto distorceu. - Precisa amarrar a faixa aí?

-Ué? Por que, não está bom? - Ela olhou para a própria coxa, sem entender a reprovação de Neji.

-Hm... Não, está bom sim. Mas todo mundo pode ver. - Ele falouhesitante. TenTen riu.

-Gosto quando fica com ciúmes!

-Não estou com ciúmes. Mas você está comigo, e isto é uma forma de se insinuar.

-Neji! Também não é assim! Mas se você insiste... - Ela levou as mãos até a perna, retirando a faixa, e Neji engoliu em seco ao ver o movimento um tanto provocante que aquilo resultou - Pronto.

Ela ergueu-se, e amarrou a faixa na cintura.

-Está melhor assim. - Disse Neji virando o rosto, para não dar à TenTen a chance de ver seu rosto levemente vermelho.

-Então vamos logo! - Ela agarrou-se ao braço dele, sem notar nada. E Neji deu graças aos céus.

-Dommooo! Boa noite, Neji, TenTen!

Neji e TenTen viraram-se e viram Naruto vir correndo, com um buquê de flores nas mãos.

-Puff... Acho que cheguei cedo demais. - Disse Naruto ofegante, logo depois soltando uma risada típica - Espero que a Hinata não se importe!

-Cuide da Hinata-sama. - Disse Neji seco, enquanto TenTen soltava uma risadinha. Naruto gelou.

-Hm... Tá, pode deixar.

-Agora eu e Neji estamos indo, Naruto! Nos vemos no festival! - Disse TenTen acenando e arrastando Neji, que gritou que estava saindo antes de sumir de vez com a namorada.

Naruto viu os dois se afastarem e soltou um suspiro. Virou-se e encarou a porta.

-Seja o que Deus quiser.

**OoO**

Hinata ainda estava ajeitando o cabelo, quando ouviu Neji gritar um 'Itekimasu!' à porta. Pelo jeito ele e TenTen já haviam ido...

Contemplou-se uma última vez ao espelho. Não era grande coisa, nunca fora mesmo... Bonitinha seria o máximo. Os cabelos preto azulados até a cintura estavam ajeitados, mas como sempre, e o Kimono lilás lhe dava mais ainda aquele constante ar infantil.

Ela gelou ao ouvir alguém bater na porta.

-Ai Ai ele chegou! - Ela desesperou-se, de um lado para outro - Naruto-kun chegou! Esssa não, e eu...

-Pois não? - Uma voz fria seguiu-se depois da batida, e Hinata ficou branca como leite. Pelo jeito, seu pai atendera à porta.

Ela correu desesperada para a sala de entrada.

Naruto encarou os olhos frios de Hyuuga Hiashi e quase teve um troço. E teria mesmo, se Hinata não tivesser aparecido segundos antes, vermelha e atrapalhada.

-Otou-san!... E-Eu vou ocm Naruto-kun ao festival!

Hiashi olhou para Hinata docemente. Desde que a menina se tornara a nova sucessora do clã junto à Neji por ter salvo sua vida, ele estava tão rogulhoso que não largava o olho da filha nunca.Os anos lhe deram alguma pouca velhice à mais. Depois olhou para Naruto vorazmente. Ele não deixaria aquele rapaz barulhento sair co sua filha preciosa nunca!

Naruto já estava feito pasta esparramada no chão, e Hinata custou a acalmar o pai, que o fuzilava com o olhar.

-Otou-san! Não se preocupe, eu só vou com ele, nada de mais!

-Cuide da minha filha - Disse Hiashi de forma seca, mas que para Naruto era como um presságio de morte caso não o fizesse.

-H-Hai. - Disse ele com a voz arrastada.

-Otou-san! - Hinata arrastou o pai apra dentro com uma certa dificuldade, e conseguiur por fim fechar a porta. E foi acudir Naruto.

-Naruto-kun!... - Ela ajudou-o a se levantar. Naruto soltou um suspiro.

-Ne, Hinata, seu pai é assustador - Ele cerrou os dentes, erguendo-se com o rosto pálido - Isso foi cruel!

-Naruto-kun... - Ela sorriu com uma gota na cabeça.

-Wo, Hinata, você está linda! - Disse ele notando o jeito com que ela estava vestido. Isso só serviu para deixá-la feito um pimentão, e ela abaixou o rosto para que ele não notasse.

-Nani? - Naruto, como sempre, não entendia as reações dela. Depois, se deu conta de que ainda segurava o buquê - Ah, Hinata, eu comprei isso pra você!

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ver Naruto empurrar o buquê em suas mãos. Seu rubor desapareceu, dando lugar a um leve corado, e seus olhos ainda olhavam admirados para o emaranhado de tulipas.

-Não gostou? - Disse Naruto com a voz um tanto morta. Seu entusiasmo tinha sumido ao notar o olhar dela apra as flores.

-Hm? Não, Naruto-kun, nada disso! Tulipas são as minhas favoritas! - Ela projetou-se para frente, como se fôsse questão de vida ou morte dizer aquilo, e acabou tropeçando na barra do Kimono.

Iria ao chão se Naruto não tivesse a segurado.

-Hinata! Você está bem?

Ela apoiou-se no peito do rapaz, voltando a ficar de pé. Isso fez uma arrepio correr na nuca de Naruto, coisa que ele afastou rapidamente.

-Ne, vamos, então? - Disse ele rápido, enquanto Hinata, timidamente, colocava o buquê numa janela aberta ao lado.

-Hm... Hai. - Ela disse, ajeitando agora as tulipas em um vaso.

Naruto ficou admirando aquele corpinho escultural de mocinha com um olhar perdido. Hinata sempre seria Hinata. Se lembrava bem de missões que cumprira com ela, de tudo o que passaram apra quebrar a divisão ds Hyuuga... Por que nunca tinha olhado rpa ela por aquele lado?

Talvez...

-Ne... Hinata... - Naruto disse com voz calma, o que fez com que a menina gelasse. Depois, a voz dele ficou divertida, e ela virou-se surpresa ao ouvir o que o loiro disse a seguir - Fico feliz de que Sakura-chan não queira ir comigo. Acho que agora te acho mais bonita.

**OoO**

Sasuke bufou, olhando o relógio de pulso que a nova 'tutora' lhe entregara à poucos minutos, acompanhado de um 'mais tarde eu vou, se não nos encontrarmos quero você em casa em no máximo meia noite, entendeu?'. Maho inventara de produzí-lo todo, coisa que o fizera se atrasar demais para ir buscar Sakura, e ainda conseguia falar aquilo como se fôsse sua mãe.

Sasuke virou a esquina, ainda indignado. Algumas garotas que iam ao festival, acompanhada sou não, lançavam olhares demorados apra ele quando passava. Seus acompanhantes as cutucavam aborrecidos, e as desacompanhadas quase que o seguiram, mas desistiram ao vê-lo parar de frente à casa do Clã Haruno.

O desenho da grande bola que era o síbolo do clã estampado no portão o fez sentir um solavanco na barriga.

-"Kuso... Por que diabos isso está acontecendo?"

Ele estendeu a mão para bater na porta, mas nem foi preciso, porque ela se abriu por dentro, e o rosto sorridente de uma mulher de olhos esmeralda surgiram.

-Hm? Você é o Sasuke-san? - Disse ela bondosamente, abrindo o portão de vez.

-H-Hai. - Disse ele, admirado de ver cmo ela se parecia com Sakura.

-Vou chamar a minha filha - Disse ela sorrindo - Aguarde só um minuto... - Ela parou. Então, antes, voltou-se apra ele - Ah, escuto meu rapaz... Bem vindo de volta.

Ela entrou dentro da casa, e Sasuke sentiu aquelas palavras ecoarem em seus ouvidos sem entender porque.

Bem vindo de volta.

Era uma sensação nova ouvir aquilo.

Girou os olhos negros para a noite estrelada que caíra a poucos minutos. As luzinhas espalhadas nas ruas da Vila denunciavam uma noite de festividades. Nem ligava muito em saber que seria a 'estrela' da noite, mas mesmo assim não sabia porque estava nervoso... Era algo inexplicável.

As estrelas lá em cima brilhavam como se confirmassem à ele as palavras da Senhora Haruno. Bem vindo de volta...

-Sasuke-kun?...

Sasuke virou o rosto para o portão. Seu queixo caiu.

Sakura abriu o portão direito, delicadamente, e saiu, fechando-o a seguir. Colocou as mãos atrás das costas, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Sasuke até achou que estivesse, jamais sentira aquilo.

Sakura estava realmente incrível. Foi a primeira coisa que seu cérebro processou, embora isto não tivesse tomado forma de pensamento. Ele ainda não se permitia ver Sakura da forma como vinha vendo.

O kimono era um estilo diferente do comum. Todo branco, de um tecido lino e fino como seda, torneava seu corpo de garota de um jeito diferente. Infantil e... Provocante, na opinião de Sasuke.

As coxas expostas por decotes dos dois lados, o tecido lhe caindo até depois dos pés. Parecia grande para ela, mas de alguma forma, parecia **feito** para ela. Ela continuava olhando para baixo, aparentemente esperando que Sasuke dissesse alguma coisa.

Ele estava entretido demais admirando os olhos torneados em negro, destacados, e os cabelos num coque fino, em mechas soltas e enfeites japoneses.

Ela mordiscou a boca, que caregava um leve brilho líquido, nervosa. Ergueu os olhos.

-Hm... Tem algo errado comigo? - Perguntou, notando o olhar hiptotizado do rapaz.

Sasuke apressou-se a dizer:

-Não. Vamos.

A frase saiu tão automática que ele se surpreendeu de como conseguira disfarçar bem. Virou-se e começou a seguir pela rua, com a mão dentro dos trajes de festa.

Sakura ainda olhou apra ele alguns segundos.

-"Ele continua muito bonito. Talvez mais do que nunca." - Pensou ela tristemente, sorrindo - "Mas ele continua sem me notar... Eu sei que ainda não consigo uma coisa... E enquanto eu não superar, acho que está bem assim."

Ela apressou-se em seguir Sasuke, com as mãos juntas à frente, receosa. Sasuke olhava para frente e ouvia os passos dela atrás de si. Isso o deixava muito nervoso.

Ele ouviu quando ela soltou um suspiro disfarçado. E parou, bruscamente. Ele queria dizer isso, mesmo que achasse melhor não dizer...

-Sakura.

Sakura parou, surpresa. Olhou para a nuca do rapaz de costas para ela, e ouviu a voz fria dele soar seca:

-Você está bem assim.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, surpresos.

-A-Arigatou- Gaguejou. Sasuke voltou a andar, e ela apressou-se a seguí-lo, com o coração disparando.

Os dois chegaram até o festival à passos rápidos. De repente, Sasuke parou. O que diabos era aquilo?

A Vila toda deveria estar ali. Fogos, balõess bandeirinhas.. Tudo típico, mas com um toque a mais: Havia uma espécie de corredor que as pessoas foramaram. Todos pararam quando ele chegou.

Sasuke percorreu os rostos de todos ali...

Será que ele sentia tanta falta assim a ponto de até mesmo achar a visão daquele festival calorosa?

Percorreu os rostos que o encaravam com todo o tipo de expressões. A maioria parecia analisá-lo, compará-lo com o garoto que traíra Konoha à três anos... E todos pareciam surpresos.

Ele ficou parado, com Sakura atrás dele, parecendo tão surpresa quando o mesmo.

E, do nada, toda a vila ali presente explodiu numa salma de palmas. Sakura olhou para ele e sorriu.

A salma de palmas pouco durou, e as pessoas começaram a se acotovelar para falar com Sasuke. Uma linda garota de olhos azuis grudou nele.

-Você é mesmo o cara que traiu Konoha e voltou? Uau!

Uma morena apressou-se.

-Ele não é lindo?

As pessoas pareciam querer falar com Sasuke a qualquer custo. Era como se ele fôsse uma celebridade ou coisa do tipo.

Sakura se viu empurrada para todos os lados, e era como um momento silencioso cheio de barulho ao fundo para ela. Porque Sasuke continuou ali. E ela viu o rosto dele olhando para aquelas pessoas, e não para ela. E viu ele ser arrastado por muitas meninas para longe.

Porque as pessoas estavam loucas para ver Sasuke de perto.

Muitas meninas estavam quase matando umas as outras.

E ele estava no meio daquela gente toda. Ela não podia mais vê-lo. Nem podia alcançá-lo.

E ela, que por um momento pensou que ele a tivesse notado... Só porque disse que ela estava bem... Ele deveria estar rindo agora no meio daquela gente toda. E nunca iria notá-la.

-"Eu ainda não consigo isso" - Ela fechou os olhos e virou-se.

Talvez fôsse algo natural, e parecesse pra muitos uma tempestade num copo d'água. Mas naquela mente de garota, ela ainda cultivara a esperança de passar o festival com ele. Se viu sozinha quando Sasuke já estava longe com toda aquela gente.

-Ei! Me solte! - Sasuke estava ralando pra se soltar da garota de olhos azuis que o arrastava junto à mais um monte. Aquele pessoal todo era agoniante. Gente pra todo lado, ele não via nada. Agumas pessoas tentaram erguê-lo no ar... Ele olhou ao redor, desnorteado. Era tanta gente... Mas ele conseguiu distinguir, ao fundo, lá longe, um vulto de branco indo embora. Parecia a única não interessada em falar com ele.

Sakura andava à passos firmes. Mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Sasuke-kun é popular até mesmo agora. As pessoas estão felizes porque ele voltou... Mas por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Ele quer ficar com elas, não precisa passar o festival comigo...

Sasuke sentiu uma espécie de desespero. De angústia. Ele conseguiu de soltar, e empurrou todos que estavam na sua frente. As pessoas calaram-se instantâneamente. Silêncio. A atitude violenta dele gerou uma certa surpresa nas pessoas.

-Ei pessoal! Por que esse tumulto? - Uma voz se distinguiu.

Maho adentrou na multidão, com um Kimono azulq ue lhe caía muito bem, abrindo passagem. Até que deparou com Sasuke, e soltou um sorriso.

-Sasuke-kun! Eu sabia que o pessoal iria ficar louco em ver você! Sabe, sua história é polêmica aqui e...

-Estão me incomodando - Disse ele seco, e Maho pareceu entender na hora.

-Todo mundo circulando! - Berrou ela. Ninguém estava entendendo nada - Vocês me ouviram, pessoal, Sasuke-kun acabou de receber alta, eu sei que este festival é de boas vindas à ele, mas vamos deixá-lo curtir à seu modo, tá?

-Sasuke-kun, você tem namorada? - Disse uma voz ao fundo do silêncio.

Uma gota nasceu na cabeça de Maho.

-Gente, por favor vai, curtam o festival...

Maho não precisou convencer muito as pessoas. Com o tempo, elas foram se discipando, entrando em barracas de comida e de jogos, indo pra praças e aproveitando à seu modo. A euforia delas passou rápido... Muitas só o conheciam por sua história, que naqueles três anos, ficara bem famosa em Konoha, já que Tsunade fizera questão de deixar todos à par da situação. Mas muitos nem nunca haviam visto o rapaz na vida.

Era apenas curiosidade do povo.

Maho enfim, conseguiu aproveitar para ir até Sasuke, rindo.

-Puxa, você faz sucesso ein?

Sasuke amarrou a cara. Olhou para os lados.

-Maho-nee-chan... Viu a Sakura?

Maho surpreendeu-se.

-Ela não estava com você?

-Eu não sei, me perdi dela na confusão.

Maho enterrou o dedo na bochecha.

-Agora que você disse, quando eu vinha pra cá e vi esse povo todo aglomerado, até que eu vi um vulto separado... Estava indo pra fora da Vila! Será que era ela e...

Mas ela piscou. Sasuke não estava mais ali. Ergueu os olhos e o viu correndo para longe. Sorriu.

-Isso mesmo, meu bem. Vai atrás dela.

**OoO**

As luzes do festival ao longe pareciam convidativas, mas Sakura estava indo pra fora. Passou pelo banco antes da saída de Konoha, onde viu Kiba e Ino enlaçados, ela no colo dele, ambos com jeito de que esqueceram o mundo à sua volta. Sakura passou reto, e eles nem notaram. Contornou uma rua e saiu da Vila.

Seguiu calma entre as árvores, ainda procurando entender porque se sentia tão mal só de ver Sasuke ser rodeado de pessoas... Ela não podia acreditar que ele passaria o festival com ela, que raiva! Se ele quisesse, ele voltaria e...

Ela suspirou, pisando fundo, e virou a última árvore.

Alguns minutos depois, naquele mesmo local, vinha um Sasuke parecendo um pouco preocupado, embora sério. Ele seguiu o rastro a menina. Seu treinamento cruel daqueles anos o ensinara a localizar facilmente qualquer um...

Ele virou o carvalho enorme e viu uma paisagem que o deixou surpreso.

Ali havia um pequeno barranco todo em gramado verde. Orvalho, estrelas brilhas e lá embaixo, estendendo-se até o horizonte, um vale onde corria um riacho, e a Lua cheia feito queijo, lá em cima. Mas o que mais tornava linda aquela vista era a imagem de uma garota de cabelos róseos sentada na beira do penhasco.

Sakura nem notara que o garoto havia se aproximado. Os sapatos dela estavam à um canto.

-Hm. - Fez ele.

Sakura virou-se rápida. Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Por que estava ali mesmo?

A expressão dela alargou-se.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Hm... Por que você saiu? - Ele disse do modo mais displicente o possível. Caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado. Era uma certa tensão aquela no ar. Ela e ele, sozinhos... Sakura virou o rosto. Nem sequer estava ruborizada, e disse de forma completamente direta e coerente:

-Sasuke-kun devia desfrutar do festival, porque ele foi feito pra você.

Um silêncio reinou. A brisa balançava as vestes de Sakura, e ela até parecia uma Deusa. Sasuke apenas continuou olhando pra frente.

-Não gosto de festivais. - Disse ele.

-As pessoas gostam muito de você. Deveria ficar com elas.

-Não gosto delas.

Sakura passou os dedos sobre o orvalho da grama. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto.

Sasuke piscou.

-Você sabe por que o orvalho aparece de noite? - Disse ela.

Sasuke não entendeu a repentina pergunta. Mas Sakura continuou dizendo:

-Por que é de noite que fica frio. Aí o orvalho aparece. E nós não notamos quando estamos aqui... - Ela continuou, parecendo perdida - Sasuke-kun não fala comigo à muito tempo, e agora está aqui. Perto das pessoas ele não me nota. Acho que me pareço com o orvalho.

-Sakura, o que está dizendo?

Sakura voltou a olhar para frente.

-Sasuke-kun... Todos querem você. Não vai me notar nem que eu queira.

Ela sorriu.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

-Notar... Você?...

-Era só o que eu queria, sempre quis. Mas eu já disse ao Sasuke-kun que tem uma coisa que eu não consigo.

Sasuke não tinha mais controle dos próprios atos. Quando viu, tinha segurado Sakura pelos ombros, forçando-a a encará-lo nos olhos, e quase que gritou para a expressão assustada dela:

-Mas o que é afinal que você não consegue, Sakura?

Silêncio novamente. Ele parecia raivoso. Sakura estava demasiado atormentada. Abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu não consigo... Não. Não posso te dizer ainda. Eu tenho que tentar primeiro. - Ela segurou as mãos de Sasuke entre as suas e abaixou-as - Sasuke-kun, não posso te dizer.

Sasuke a viu levantar-se e dar as costas à ele. Mas alguma coisa o impulsionava.

Ele não queria mais ser vazio daquela forma.

Levantou-se rápido, e segurou o braço dela de sopetão.

Desequilibrou-se. Não soltou Sakura à tempo, e quanto viu, ele descia barranco abaixo com a garota.

Eles rolaram, se machucaram, e por fim aterrissaram no chão. Sakura em cima dele. Com uma expressão de dor, ela aoiou o braço no chão.

-Ite... - Gemeu, abrindo um dos olhos. Até que fitou o rosto de Sasuke, marcado num canto com um corte. - Sasuke-kun!

-Gomen. - Disse ele abrindo os olhos - Eu te puxei.

-Não, não se preocupe eu... Ah! - Se deu conta de que estava em cima dele, e logo levantou-se, ajoelhando-se. - Sasuke-kun, eu não te respondi, você estava certo e...

Ela parou. Supresa, notou o rosto de Sasuke. Ele olhava para o chão indiferente. Estaria triste?...

Ela não reconhecia mais Sasuke.

O que não sabia é que ele pensava o mesmo.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela.

-Ficamos imundos. - Disse ele.

Sakura quis rir. Não soube porque... Rir de tudo. Rir da queda, rir deles terem rolado barranco abaixo e estarem com os cabelos repletos de grama e galhos, as vestes sujas, de estar triste e estar feliz.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso miúdo. Ela fez o mesmo.

-Sakura. Se quizer.. eu.. hm.. Veja, eu posso te ajudar a conseguir isso. - Disse ele.

Ele se aproximou. Sakura surpreendeu-se. O sorriso dela se desfêz.

-Sasuke-kun... - Abaixou a cabeça. Ele pareceu se aproximar mais - Sabe, eu... Hm, veja. Eu não quero conseguir isso. Na verdade, jamais quero que isso aconteça. Não posso te dizer o que é, mas... Você talvez possa descobrir.

Ela sentiu a mão fria dele tocar-lhe o rosto. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela mal ergueu a cabeça, sentiu seus lábios tomados pelos dele.

**OoO**

Nah eu adoro parar nessas partes ;.; O beijo foi rápido né? Calma, eu detalho mais depois P Cap. que vem!

Ainda não respondi às reviews, estou sem tempo!

Ahg, mas eu segui o conselho da minha leitora "Miuyi-chan".

Eu fis um flog pra postar cenas da fic \o/

Ainda não tem, porque eu escaneei mas ainda não postei. Assim que eu colocar lá eu passo o endereço.. Provavelmente, será no próximo capítulo também!

Então, pessoal, é isso! Kisu e até mais! oo/


	9. Inverno convidativo

Aquele beijo deveria ter durado uma eternidade. Nem saberiam dizer a quanto tempo estavam ali. Sakura, que até ali mantivera os olhos cerrado, de repente abriu-os, assustada e surpresa.

-Sasuke-kun!

Ela afastou-se rápido. O rosto estava extremamente corado. Ela virou-se para que Sasuke não visse, e tapou a boca com as mãos. Os olhos tremulavam.

-"Mas... o que... foi isso?..."

Sasuke ficou desentendido. Ele fitou Sakura, de costas para ele, sem saber o porquê dela ter se separado dele tão bruscamente.

-Sakura?

Ela não se mecheu. Apenas tirou as mãos da boca, ainda atônita.

-Hm. - Sasuke virou a cabeça. Deveria saber. Ela tinha mudado muito. E nem sabia porque diabos ele tinha a beijado - Gomen.

Sakura ainda não disse nada. Lentamente, ela virou a cabeça. O rosto estava lúcido. Sorria.

-Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. Eu.. hm... - A frase morreu aos poucos. Ela olhou apra baixo, sorrateira, e completou, baixinho - Não me importo.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez. Sasuke pensava no que Sakura pensava, e Sakura pensava no que Sasuke pensava que ela pensava. Sasuke deveria saber que um ato como aquele iria acabar mal. Primeiro, ele se sentia extremamente esquisito, talvez porque nunca havia pensado em beijar ninguém realmente. Segundo porque ela parecera não ligar tanto, então.. Será que ela já tinha tido alguma experiência antes?

Já Sakura era exatamente o contrário. Se sentia feliz. Tão feliz que não podia mostrar. Apesar de tudo estava resoluta a não se iludir de novo. Mas algo dentro dela dizia que aquilo fora tão incrível que ela deveria guardar para si mesmo pra sempre, que não deveria jamais esquecer... Ainda sentia a boca dele colada na sua. Mas e se fosse errado? Podia muito bem ser... Melhor: Com certeza era. Sasuke não era daquele jeito, e ela aprendera do jeito mais difícil que não podia juntar esperanças.

Sasuke virou o rosto. Ele ainda pensava no que tinha feito. Ela havia abaixado o rosto daquela forma, dito algo que ele não compreendera muito bem...

-"Eu.. Não sei o que diabos eu..."

Ele fechou os olhos com força, tanto por falta de ação quanto por falta de argumentos.

Ele bem sabia que tinha sido um ato impensado. Então, por que não se arrependia nem um pouco?

-"Eu nunca vi a Sakura dessa forma. Por que então eu..."

Apesar de tudo, não se esquecem coisas assim.

**OoO**

Na manhã Sasuke sentia-se horrível. Tivera uma noite perturbadora, e ainda chegara depois de meia noite em casa, levara uma bronca de Maho pela primeira vez na vida, e faria de tudo para passar o resto do dia dormindo, se não fôsse acordado de uma forma realmente violenta:

-OHAYO, Sasuke-kun! Você não vai acreditar, olhe pela janela... NEVOU!

A porta quase foi abaixo quando Maho a abriu tão violentamente que o porta-retrato em cima da estante caiu, e por um pouco não se fez em pedaços.

-Opa, opa - Disse a enfermeira amparando a foto antes que ela fôsse ao chão - Essa foto é muito importante pra você, né? Não pode acontecer nada com ela.

Sasuke nem ouvia. Ainda tinha um monte de coisas martelando em sua cabeça. Estava tonto, sonhara a noite inteira com cenas dele e Sakura cobertos de lama se beijando, algo que se assemelhava a um turbilhão de sentimentos e muitas tardes ensolaradas. Virou-se na cama, puxando o cobertor pra tapar os olhos.

Maho olhou ao redor, e deu com a cortina fechada. Imediatamente, entrou aos pulos.

-Ora, Sasuke-kun, eu já disse que não permito cortinas fechadas em minha casa! Olhe que dia incrível, está tudo branquinho!

Ela abriu o cortinado com força, e Sasuke soltou um resmungo.

-Feche essa porcaria.

-Ne... Mas que ressaca, ein? - Brincou a moça, sentando-se à cabeceira, agora no quarto coberto de uma luz convidativa. Sasuke ainda estava apurrinhado para o lado, com o cobertor em cima da cara, e sentiu o vento frio vindo de fora. Pelo jeito, tinha nevado mesmo, mas ele nem ligou. Por alguns segundos, Maho olhou para ele intrigada, sem entender. Logo depois, um sorriso maroto e malvado surgiu em seus lábios lentamente - Ahhh... Então é isso...

Sasuke piscou.

-Sasuke-kun! - Ela pulou - Me conte agora! COMO FOI O SEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO?

-Quê? - Na mesma hroa, ele deu um pulo, atirando o cobertor longe e sentando-se, irado.

-Hááááááá! - À essa altura, Maho já rolava no chão.

-M-Mas do que você está falando? - Urrou ele. Já começava a sentir pontos ruins em ir morar com ela. E olha que aquela era a primeira manhã.

-Eu acertei! Ah não, não acredito, olha só pra sua cara! - Ela levantou-se com esforço, ainda rindo abertamente - Por isso chegou tão tarde ontem, não é, seu safadinho?

Sasuke estava fazendo um esforço gigantesco pra não ficar vermelho. Abaixou a cabeça raivoso, achando incrível a incoveniência presente naquele ser.

-Sasuke-kun e Sakura-san sentados numa árvore se beijandooo!

-Cale a boca. - Bufou.

-Ah, como deve ter sido romântico... - Sonhadora, Maho debruçou-se sobre a janela - Agora você está oficialmente perdoado por ter chegado tarde em casa!... Ah, e ontem foi a última noite de Outono!

Sasuke nunca reparara muito nas estações. Ele olhou para fora debruçando-se um pouco na cama, e constatou, surpreso, que Maho estava certa. Lá fora não haviam exatamente montes de neve, mas nas montanhas ao longe, os picos estavam cobertos de gelo, e aqui e ali havia caído alguma neve. Estendiam-se pela Vila. A vista doq uarto era realmente bonita... Lá fora, quem já havia começado o dia estava agasalhado, algumas crianças brincavam e aqui e ali, casais aproveitavam o clima frio.

Era o começo do Inverno.

Vamos contar melhor...

Na noite anterior, quando deveriam ser mais de uma hora da madrugada, Maho estava desesperada, sentada à mesa da sala de jantar, contorcendo as mãos. Acabara de voltar do festival, e ainda estava com o Kimono festivo. Os cabelos estavam desengrenhados.

-Ai Meu Deus, onde se meteu ele? Eu disse pra não chegar depois da meia-noite, Tsunade-sama vai me matar... Ah, essa não! Ele voltou pro lado do mau, foi isso! Ahh Kami-sama, e agora, o que eu faço? - Àquela altura ela já havia se desesperado, e segurava a cabeça - Ele voltou pro Orochimaru, ahhh, e agora? A culpa é minha e...

Então, ela ouviu batidas na porta. Parou, por alguns segundos. E mais alguns depois, já havia partido em disparada até a entrada.

Ela abriu com o coração pulsando forte. Esvaziou os pulmões de alívio ao dar com um Sasuke sem expressão.

-Ah, graças aos céus, você não foi pro lado do mau! - Ela agarrou-se aà ele, fazendo com que o mesmo amarrasse a cara na hora - Senti tanto sua falta, ah, Sasuke-kun, você mal vem morar comigo e já me mata de susto desse jeito e... - Ela parou - NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!

Quase puxando-o pela orelha, ela empurrou-o para dentro e fechou a porta. Aí sim ela reparou no estado em que ele se encontrava.

-Ah! Mas o que aconteceu com você? - Ele tinha grama na cabeça e nas roupas. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e as roupas cobertas de barro. O cabelo respingava. Pelo jeito, tomara um banho de lama - Venha comigo já!

Ela arrastou Sasuke até a cozinha. Ainda sem qualquer sinal de reação, ele a seguiu. Ela jogou-o numa poltrona, pegou um cobertor e cobriu-o.

-Fique quietinho aí!... Vou fazer uma coisa quente pra vcê beber, depois você vai direto tomar um banho, está um nojo... Mas onde diabos você se meteu? Queria me matar, é? Tsunade-sama ia arrancar meu coro, mas que raiva, nunca mais repita isso moçinho...

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas viu a desesperada tutora sumir detrás do balcão rumo ao fogão. Olhou para frente e suspirou. E fazia muito tempo que não suspirava.

Maho continuava resmungando da cozinha, pelo jeito ainda brigava com ele. Mas só escutava metade. Sentia seus olhos pesarem... Estava morrendo de sono.

Não se lembrava do resto, e agora, voltando aos fatos, estava ali, com ela rindo à beça, sendo que na noite anterior quase se matara de desespero.

-Então, você dormiu ontem na poltrona e eu tive que te limpar e te trazer pra cá... Você por sinal é pesadinho, ein? Mas Sasuke-kun, me diga, vamos, como foi o seu primeiro beijo?

Maho estava em cima dele agora, feito uma criança que não vê o pai à muito tempo. Seus olhos brilhavam de animação.

-Você é louca, saia de cima de mim.

-Não até que me diga! Vamos, me diz que estou errada e você não beijou a Sakura-san, diz?

Ele não respondeu. Se arrependeu, porque isso só serviu pra deixar a moça mais feliz ainda.

-Ah, eu acertei! HÁ! Amor de jovem, que coisa mais linda! Ahh meu menininho, treze aninhos e já está arrasando corações...

Sasuke não pôde reprimir uma repentina vontade de rir.

Maho já saíra de sua cola, e agora, o encarava demoradamente, sorrindo.

-Bem, agora que eu já vim aqui te fazer um carinho e te acordar meigamente, vou indo porque ainda quero preparar um café da manhã pro meu bem! Vista-se e desça, estou te esperando pra te dar umas dicas de como dar mais uns amassos nela!... Ah, e vista um casado, deve estar frio pra dedéu lá fora!

Sasuke viu a silhueta escultural da nova tutora sumir pela porta saltitante, e ainda ouviu ao longe mais um gritinho, o que o fez fazer uma careta. Se perguntou quem seria a vizinhança, e já começou a alarmar-se: Do jeito que Maho falava alto, em questão de segundos saberiam que ele e Sakura haviam se beijado.

De cara amarrada, bagunçou os cabelos, deduzindo que estavam limpos. Realmente, ele não acreditava naquela mulher, lavara até os cabelos dele. Massageou os ombros, levantando-se. Algo lhe dizia que podia se acostumar com aquela nova vida que o aguardava.

**OoO**

O inverno em Konoha era brindado com crianças barulhentas, adultos convertidos em almas de bondade e jovens 'safados', na opinião dos mais velhos. Ino e Kiba caminhavam pelo trilha de neve que marcara a esquina do Ichikaru. Akamaru, em sua forma maior(na saga depois dos fillers, o Akamaru pode tomar o tamanho de um lobão), ia atrás deles, cheirando canteiros e atraindo olhares curiosos aqui e ali.

-Ah! O Inverno é a melhor estação do ano! - Ino, cujos trajes de batalha eram curtos, usava um casaco grosso, e esfregou os braços - Apesar de frio, é ótimo! Nem temos muitas missões!

-Hm, mas pelo que eu soube, o time do Sasuke-kun vai numa missão daqui à alguns dias - Disse Kiba quase que zombeteiro. Ino percebeu.

-Você parece bravo desde que o Sasuke-kun chegou. O que você tem?

-Hunf. - Kiba virou a cara. Parecia muito relutante em dizer, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos - Eu ainda me lembro de quando você gostava dele.

Ino parou um pouco pra pensar. Depois, começou a rir.

-Qual é a piada? - Perguntou Kiba um pouco bravo.

-Nenhuma. É que você é tão bobo! - Ela deu um soquinho no ombro dele - Não percebeu nada ontem?

-O quê? - Ele ficou desentendido.

-Kiba, me diga quem foram as duas pessoas que passaram a maior parte do tempo fora do festival.

Kiba parou apra pensar, e como não disse anda, Ino revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Sasuke-kun e a Sakura! Eles não apareceram!

Kiba pareceu ter a mente clareada.

-É mesmo! Agora que você mencionou, não os vi em momento algum - Disse ele parecendo entender, e Akamaru, atrás deles, soltou um latido - Onde será que eles estavam?

-Como você é lento, Kiba! - Disse Ino batendo o pé - Por acaso você se esqueceu de como nós dois ficamos juntos? Foi algo parecido! Sasuke-kun estava com a Sakura!

-Agora que você mencionou - Kiba coçou a cabeça, com um sorriso bobo - Agora eu me lembro. Nós dois estávamos fora da Vila naquele dia...

-É. - Ino riu, deixando que o rapaz ao lado a envolvesse pelos ombros.

..:FlashBack:..

Um ano antes, na época de primavera, quando todas as flores desabrochavam, Ino estava sentada num banco de praça embaixo de uma árvore, num campo, sozinha. Tinha os braços atados aos joelhos, e chorava.

Naquela tarde, Kiba saíra junto à Akamaru para treinarem. Elesjá haviam passado no exame Chuunin, assim como os demais, à exceção de Naruto, que era igualmente forte mas não prestara o exame porque estava fora treinando com um Sanin chamado Jiraya. E a Vila sempre parecera mais calma aos olhos do garoto Inuzuka na ausência de Naruto.

Ele parou o treino entre as árvores ao sentir um cheiro estranho.

-Akamaru, espere aí. - Alertou ele, e o cachorrinho interrompeu os pulos e olhou para o dono intrigado - Que cheiro bom. De onde vem?

Akamaru latiu, como se dissesse uma resposta indecisa. Kiba apurou o faro para senitr melhor o ar e ver de onde vinha aquele cheiro. Ele começou a pular entre às árvores rumo ao cheiro, com Akamaru em sua cola.

Ino chorava ainda sentada no banco, enquanto isso. Soluçava. Deveria ter no máximo catorze anos, auge da adolescência, e quase na idade do ouro. Kiba parou num galho ao lado, e descobriu de onde vinha o tal cheiro. Olhou para baixo, e viu que no banco ali da sombra, a garota chorava.

-Ei - Chamou ele - Você está bem?

Ino assustou-se, e ergueu os olhos marejados.

Kiba arregalou os olhos. Conhecia aquela garota. Era Yamanaka Ino, do time de Shikamaru. Engraçado como nunca falara com ela antes... Pelo menos, nunca à sós.

-Quem é você? - Perguntou ela, parecendo raivosa. - Não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar espiando o choro dos outros não?

-Eu não estava te espiando! - Respondeu ele abrupto - Eu estava treinando por aqui e senti um cheiro bom e...

Ele parou, de repente, sem graça pelo que dissera. Ino continuou olhando para ele, e como quem faz uma pergunta simples, disse:

-Esse cheiro vinha de mim?

-Hm. - Ele olhou para Akamaru, que se alojava em seu peito, como se esperasse uma resposta. Como Akamaru nãod isse anda, afinal, ele voltou a encará-la - É.

-Soka.

Ela voltou a olhar para frente, e enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos de novo, entre soluços.

Kiba ficou meio sem ação dante daquilo. Não gostava de ver garotas chorarem, realmente não gostava. E, mesmo sem perceber, achava Ino bonita demais pra chorar.

Ele pulou da árvore, aterrissando no banco ao lado, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ino não teve reação nenhuma, e ele sentou-se ao seu lado, hesitante.

-Você... hm... está com problemas? - Perguntou, girando os olhos indeciso.

Ela fez um barulho que mais pareceu que chorava mais. Kiba achou que estava fazendo algo importuno, e já ia levantar-se para ir embora dali rapidinho, quando Ino disse, ainda entre soluços:

-Estou. Quero morrer.

Kiba parou,e olhou apra ela intrigado. Continuava chorando entre os joelhos. Morrer?

-Morrer? - Perguntou ele - Você quer morrer?

-Quero! Minha vida é uma droga...

Ele admirou por alguns momentos os cabelos presos no rabo de cavalo da jovem, louros e lisos, caídos sobre os olhos, alguns lhe tapavam o rosto e escorriam pelas costas. Sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso e se perguntou por que alguém com umc heiro tão bom podia estar tão mal daquele jeito.

-Hê. - Ele olhou para frente, e Akamaru, em seu peito, soltou um latido - Você está exagerando. Achei que fôsse algo sério. Você não pode estar falando sério.

Ino retirou a cabeça dos joelhos, e afastou os cabelos da cara, a um certo custo. Olhou para ele um pouco irritada, e com a voz pastosa:

-Qu-quem você pensa que é? Que eu saiba, é só aquele garoto que perdeu para o Naruto no chuunin shiken à poucos anos!

Kiba franziu o cenho.

-Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba, e não fale assim, porque eu estava despreparado naquele torneio!

-Hunf. Ainda assim, perdeu pro Naruto naquele tempo, e ele não passava de um babaca! Não venha me dizer que eu estou exagerando, você nem sabe nada da minha vida!...

A voz dela morreu, e desatou a chorar de novo. Kiba olhou para ela confuso. Entendera tudo o que a menina dissera, mas, de um certo modo, acabava sentindo pena dela. Olhou para os pés.

-Se quiser, você pode contar da sua vida pra mim. - Ele revirou os olhos puxados, estalando os caninos. Akamaru ergueu os olhos para ele - Eu não sou um bom ouvinte, mas posso calar a minha boca se você estiver precisando desabafar com alguém.

Ino soluçou mais alguns instantes antes de parar. Depois, lentamente, sua voz sôou timidamente:

-Você já gostou muito de alguém?

Ele piscou. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso. No máximo, sempre sentira algum ciúmes de Hinata, que sempre gostara de Naruto. Mas tratara logo de perceber que ele não tinha nada a ver com ela mesmo, afinal, era um simples chuunin do clã Inuzuka agora, e ela, uma chuunin do clão Hyuuga, o mais nobre de Konoha.

Mesmo achando que Naruto se igualava em termos, já aceitava o fato dele sim ter conquistado Hinata.

-Já? - Tornou Ino.

-Acho que não. - Respondeu.

-Pois eu gostava muito do Sasuke-kun. E ele foi embora. E agora, eu quis ficar com Shikamaru, e ele...

Ela parou. Voltou a chorar. Kiba piscou, atordoado. Sempre soubera que ela era mais uma das loucas do Sasuke, mas jamais, em nenhum momento débil de sua vida, podia imaginar que ela gostasse de Shikamaru agora.

-E ele?...

-E ele estava andando DE NOVO com aquela lambida jounin da areia!

Kiba ficou com vontade de rir dela. Tão bonita, tão fútil. E pensar que a via quase sempre.

-Não seja burra, ele nunca gostou de você mesmo. - Kiba riu, e Ino olhou para ele com um olhar fuzilante, que morreu logo depois dele completar a frase - E nem deveria. Você é bonita demais pra ele.

-Eu sou bonita?

Kiba calou a boca, pensando que se falasse mais alguma coisa, mandaria Akamaru morder seu nariz. Como Ino manteve um olhar insistente, ele acabou sedendo.

-Muito.

Ele piscou. Eles se encararam alguns segundos, e ele soltou um sorriso bobo. Akamaru pulou de seu peito de repente, indo para o colo de Ino, que assustou-se.

-Ah! O que esse cachorro tem?

Mas Akamaru não a atacou nem nada disso. Latiu, feliz, pulando no peito dela e pondo-se a lamer-lhe o rosto, feliz. Kiba preparou-se, achando que ela provavelmente atiraria o cachorro nele, mas ao invés disso, surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela afanava a cabeça de Akamaru.

-Até que é bonitinho. - Disse ela, e ergueu os olhos apra Kiba - Muito bonitinho.

-Hê. Ele acha isso de você também... Pelo que parece.

-Verdade? - Ela olhou para Akamaru, que abanava o rabo, animado. Seus olhos ainda tinham algumas lágrimas e Kiba, sem pensar, estendeu o braço, enxugando-as.

-Ele gosta do seu cheiro também. Não chora.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa. Rápido, Kiba tirou a mão do rosto dela.

-''Que diabos estou fazendo?...'' - Pensou, emburrado, virando a cara para que ela não visse como estava vermelho.

-Arigatou. - Ela respondeu, a voz lúbre. Ele surpreendeu-se ao olhar de esguelha e ver que ela sorria.

-Hm. Ne.

-Kiba... Hm. Você é uma boa pessoa.

**OoO**

-Aí você a segura desse jeito aquí ó - Maho deitou a vassoura nos braços, fazendo bico - E beija ela, dizendo: "Voce é a mais bela das belas!"

-Não direi isso, idiota. - Sasuke estava com o rosto apoiado na mão, olhando com a maior expressão de lástima para Maho, que, no centro da cozinha, acabara de terminar uma verdadeira cena de teatro amorosa com a vassoura.

-Ne, eu aqui dando os melhores conselhos pra você, e você aí me reprimindo. - Maho, emburrada, jogou a parede no canto da cozinha de novo - Já pensou se seu sensei fôsse alguém como o Kakashi-sempai? Ele iria distorcer a sua cabecinha de criança!

Maho sentou-se de frente pra ele, servindo-se de arroz também. Sasuke já estava cheio, e fora uma manhã realmente diferente aquela. Primeiro porque seus ferimentos estavam todos curados, e ele não precisara ficar na cama. Segundo porque não tinha uma refeição como aquela à anos, e Maho ainda por cima dissera que não sabia cozinhar. E agora fora obrigado a assistir aquela cena dela e da vassoura.

-Come direito, olha só. - Disse Maho com a boca cheia, reparando na tijela de Sasuke - Você só comeu uma porção! Pode botar mais, você tem que crescer fortinho.

-Não fale comigo desse jeito. - Disse Sasuke asmado - Não tenho mais fome.

-Na verdade, você não parece ter nada, Sasuke-chan. - Disse ela, apontando os hashis para ele - É um chato, se quer saber.

Sasuke, que se irritava fácil com o sufixo "chan", apenas olhou para ela de esguelha.

-Mas, sabe, Sasuke-kun, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer. - Ela então ficou mais séria. Depoisitou a tijela de arroz na mesa e olhou profundamente para ele - Agora que vai morar comigo, eu quero te contar uma coisa.

Sasuke, que se acostumava a não levar muito a sério o que ela dizia, apenas fez um 'hm' desinteressado.

Maho suspirou.

-Sasuke-kun, é que tem umas pessoas me procurando..

Sasuke apurou os ouvidos. Ergueu a cabeça.

-Como?

-É.. Bem, eu não sei quem são mas, sabe, tem entrado uns ninjas aqui de vez em quando. Não sei explicar, mas muitas vezes essa casa é invadida, e tentam me levar. Engraçado, né? - Ela riu.

Sasuke ficou atônito. Mas que diabos ela estava falando? Maho era dona de fazer isso.

-Então, caso ouça barulho de briga, veja sangue pela casa ou coisa assim, não se preocupe - Ela abanou a mão - Sou só eu expulsando os caras. Eles são bem fraquinhos.

-Hunf. Não me interesso pelos seus problemas - Sasuke voltou os olhos para a mesa, aborrecido - Você não precisava me avisar isso.

-Hm, ok. Mas é sempre bom. Eles aparecem poucas vezes, mas é importante que você fique por dentro, de toda forma. Bom, agora eu tenho que lavar a louça! - Ela levantou-se, animada - Então, termine logo de comer, tá?

-Eu já terminei. - Disse ele, emburrado.

-Tá. Então, me ajude a levar para dentro.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Ouvia Maho gritar-lhe no pé do ouvido alguma coisa, mas, de repente, sua mente decaiu num conhecido rosto jovem, e novamente se pegou pensando no beijo da noite anterior. Sentiu um arrepio, e um sorriso miúdo surgiu em seus lábios.

Era uma idéia estúpida, e ele não queria depender de Sakura. Mas queria vê-la, e faria isso assim que terminasse de ajudar Maho... Afinal, ela agora estava bem com cara de quem podia bater nele caso não o fizesse.

**OoO**

Padre: Queridos irmãos, estamos aqui pra sepultar e homenagear a nossa querida Srta. Karin, que foi buscar a paz ao lado de Deus!

Pessoas: #choram#

Padre: Ela foi uma pessoa muito boa em vida, que amava, ajudava, era doce e...

Srta. Karin: Abram essa porcaria! Arre... Caramba, eu tô num caixão!

PessoasAAAHHH#gritam e correm#

Caramba, eu demorei né? Mas calma, gente, eu ainda não morri. E ainda não dá pra postar o endereço do flog #caploft# porque falta escanear as imagens. Nem dá pra responder os comentários também#caploft³#, e como dizem, pra que fazer hoje o que se pode fazer depois de amanhã à tarde, quando voltar do plantão na escola?

E por falar em escola, cacilda, pelo menos eu sou CDF e estou acompanhando o ritmo do centro de Ensino Médio. Lá a gente estuda no sábado também, tá aí mais uma falta de tempo pra atualizar a fic. Que é? Não acreditam? É sério, meu bem, eu estou me matando de estudar.

E ainda tem altas festas pra ir. Eu também preciso de diversão na pele, hunfs.

Mas de resto, não se preocupem, que o próximo cap. não vai demorar tanto. Kissus no kokoro!

PostScriptum: Ah é né... Nem teve romance demais nesse cap entre Ino e Kiba, não? Cap. que vem tem mais SasuxSaku. E um especial NejixTen! o/#balança a bandeira de ficwritter# amo mandar em suas vidas miseráveis, personagens!


	10. Lembrança

A tarde gelada estava realmente convidativa. Sakura, que sempre preferira a primavera, jamais pensou que pudesse gostar tanto do inverno.

Tivera uma manhã simples, e uma noite bem tumultuada. O hábito de acordar cedo não a deixou muito tempo na cama, e passara o começo do dia todo procurando algo o que fazer. E pensar que ainda naquela noite, sairia numa missão com seu time pela primeira vez em três anos.

Porque um time era composto de três. E um sensei.

Ela, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke-kun.

E era pensando nisso que ela suspirava, chutando pedrinhas em seu caminho sonhadora. Umas crianças barulhentas passaram correndo perto dela. Nem reparou. Ino e Kiba passaram ao longe, de mãos dadas, conversando sobre alguma coisa do passado. Ela nem ouviu.

Ainda pensava na noite anterior.

De repente, foi tomada de pavor.

O que faria quando visse Sasuke de novo?

Essa idéia a fez petrificar onde estava. As mãos dentro do casaco se contorceram, e ela ficou nervosa só de ouvir ruídos atrás de si, que na verdade eram apenas as crianças que passaram instantes antes, agora jogando bolas de neve acumulada num canto umas nas outras.

Ela suspirou, com um certo alívio. Logo depois, ouviu uma voz fria:

-Sakura.

Ela sentiu um solavanco na barriga, e virou-se totalmente atrpalhada, dando com o rosto de Sasuke.

-Ah-ahh... Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! - Gaguejou, vermelha.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, sem jeito. Isso era algo que o incomodava.

Na verdade, nenhum deles jamais se imaginara numa situação daquelas.

Sakura realmente não fazia idéia de como ele poderia estar se sentindo, mas, ora bolas, quem poderia? Ele torceu os nós dos dedos, enquanto Sakura nada mais fazia do que manter as mãos atrás das costas e olhar para baixo.

-Ne, você... - Començaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, logo depois parando. -Você primeiro! - Disseram novamente.

Abriram sorrisos bobos. Não que Sasuke sorrisse, claro, mas via-se um certo vestígio de graça em sua 'carinha carrancuda', como Maho dizia.

-Hm. - Sakura começou, e vendo que não foi interrompida, girou os olhos. - Ne Sasuke-kun, como você est...

Mas de repente, o vento mudou de direção. O gorrinho cor-de-pêssego na cabeça de Sakura vôou longe, e por fim, um sembrante conhecido distinguiu-se nos fios acima deles.

-Ohayo. - Era Kakashi. Estava com um cachecol longo, pelo jeito também estava adotando a época de frio.

-Hm. Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei - Sakura sorriu, intimamente agradecendo pelo sensei ter aparecido naquele instante.

-Ohayo. - Disse Sasuke sem expressão, trocando um longo olhar com o antigo mestre.

Kakashi, depois de analisar o aluno com um certo olhar sonhador, suspirou, fechando os olhos num tom habitualmente entediado.

-Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Desculpem interromper este lindo momento entre o casal, mas Hokage-sama está chamando vocês.

Nem tiveram tempo de ficar vermelhos com o comentário. Sasuke e Sakura trocaram um olhar demorado, imaginando o que a Hokage poderia querer.

**OoO**

Maho olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha e criou uma gota na cabeça.

-Droga... Me atrasei de novo.

Ela chutou com mais força a sacola de lixo para o fundo do armário e teve que deitar as costas para conseguir fechar a porta do móvel.

-Ufa. - Ela deixou-se escorregar quando por fim conseguiu, e caiu sentada no chão - Ah, eu não mereço isso. Tenho que começar a organizar os dias de faxina dessa casa... Agora nem vale mais a pela ir pro hospital... E Sasuke-kun nem quis me ajudar a limpar o resto - ela fez uma careta - Belo tutelo esse meu.

Mas, depois, ela acabou abrindo um sorriso triste. Olhou mais uma vez para os ponteiros do relógio, que denunciavam meia hora de atraso para o trabalho. O ambiente vazio da casa à muito lhe era comum, mas desde a idéia de ter Sasuke morando com ela que começava a achar que ficar sozinha ali era estranhamente surreal.

Talvez gostasse de ter por quem esperar.

Ainda contemplando o relógio, o rosto de Sasuke tornou-se distinto em sua mente. Entrefechou os olhos. Lentamente, seus lábios murmurraram:

-Sasuke-kun é realmente parecido com ele...

Ficou mais alguns segundos olhando para o relógio, com coisas vagas na cabeça. Fechou os olhos. Limpar a casa lhe dava muito sono... E Sasuke ainda teria que limpar aquele quintal, ah teria, porque ela tinha feito todo o resto durante a manhã... É, estava com muito sono...

.:Flashback:.

-Não faça isso. - Ela apoiou-se com o pulso ferido no chão, erguendo a cabeça suja e cheia de machucados - Por favor, não vá.

O rapaz parado à porta do aposento incrivelmente escuro estava de costas. Não era possível distinguir seu rosto. Ele estava estático, e nem sequer piscou ao ouvir as palavras da moça atrás dele, deitada no chão, estendida e com uma ferida enorme nas costas. Provavelmente causada por uma shuriken maior.

-Onegai... Eu imploro, não faça isso - Ela sussurrou. As forças pareciam esvair-se dela. A voz indicava que deveria ser muito jovem. - Eu... Eu sei que você quer poder, mas... Para quê? Não faça...

-Sua voz sempre chegou aos meus ouvidos, Maho. - A voz do rapaz parado na porta sôou fria. Seus olhos fechados não mostravam emoção alguma - Mas desta vez, é melhor que fique calada. Zele por sua vida, se sabe o que é melhor pra você.

-Mas por que está fazendo isso? - Berrou ela ainda, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Estendeu o braço, agarrou a barra das vestes do rapaz de pé - Não entendo, eu não entendo!

-Não cabe a você entender ou não. Cale-se. Eu não quero matar você também.

Um instante apenas se fez silêncio. A moça tinha os dentes cerrados, e uma trilha de sangue lhe escorria na boca.Kunais e outras armas estavam jogadas naquele templo escuro, e manchas de sangue se viam aqui e ali. O ambiente mostrava a verdade: acabara de ocorrer uma luta.

-Você... matou nosso companheiro... E agora vai matar sua família... Você tem um irmão! Não vá, por favor!...- Lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos da moça jogada, que ainda apertava a barra das vestes do rapaz - Mas... Se eu não posso fazer com que você fique... então... - Ela entrefechou os olhos. Mais lágrimas jorraram - Me leve com você.

O rapaz não se moveu por um instante.

Agora, as coisas ao redor estavam ficando embaçadas, e a moça começava a deixar os olhos penderem. A última coisa que escutou a fez rolar mais lágrimas ainda.

-Arigatou... Maho.

E tudo ficou escuro. A mão da moça, suja e com as juntas feridas, soltou-se lentamente da roupa do rapaz, que puxou a barra de leve, como quem espanta um inseto... E ela não viu mais nada.

.:Fim do Flashbak:.

Maho abriu os olhos, assustada.

-Ah! - Ela apoiou a mão na testa, suando. Olhou ao redor, percebendo que ainda estava na cozinha. Respirando ofegante, voltou a apoiar-se no armário atrás de si. Os olhos tremulavam.

-Fazia muito tempo que eu não... pensava nisso. - Disse ela entre uma ofegada e outra. A mão da testa escorregou para o peito, e ela apertou a região do coração, abraçando-se aos joelhos - Eu... achei... que tivesse esquecido. Faz tanto tempo...

Ela vasculhou o local com os olhos novamente, um tanto perdida e perturbada pelo sonho. Bateu com os olhos cor de ébano no relógio de aprede, e assustou-se ao ver que passavam das quatro da tarde.

-Eu dormi tanto tempo assim?... - Perguntou-se, assombrada.

Encarou o chão. Fechou os olhos.

-Eu não posso ficar me lembrando. Eu jurei que não ia... E não vou! Sasuke-kun precisa de mim...

**OoO**

-O QUÊÊ, Vovó Tsunade? TÁ LOUCA? - Berrava Naruto, com os braços apra o outro, em desespero.

-Naruto - Repreendeu a Hokage, sem nems equer mover-se - Não fique tão eufórico. Eu já disse que é necessário... E já!

-Mas...

-Naruto - Agora foi Sakura quem virou-se para ele - É uma ordem! Não pdoemos fazer nada!

-Mas pra quê afinal - Disse ele cerrando os dentes, olhando ao redor do escritório de Tsunade, encarando Kakashi como se pedisse auxílio. Mas o jounnin lia despreocupado seu livro Icha Icha. Ele voltou a olhar para o rosto impassível de Tsunade - Que droga, vocês tem o quê na cabeça? Pensei que era uma missão simples!

-E era. - Tsunade afundou o rosto nos dedos - Mas não sabemos direito o que aconteceu. O ladrão que roubou o pergaminho da Vila da Nuvem foi encontrado morto, mas o pergaminho não estava com ele. Aconteceu algo, mas não sabemos o que é.

-Mas, Tsunade-sama, então deveríamos ser absolvidos da missão - Arriscou Sakura, um pouco sem ação - Por que temos agora que ir atrás da pessoa que pegou o pergaminho? Pensei que tínhamos apenas que pegar o ladrão.

-Infelizmente eu já tinha aceitado o dinheiro, ou seja, agora o dever do seu time é recuperar o pergaminho, seja lá quem o tenha pego - Disse Tsunade - Está claro?

Naruto parecia aborrecido ainda. No fundo, na verdade, ele não queria uma missão na qual algo que fornecesse poder estivesse em jogo... Ainda acreditava que Sasuke pudesse recair e fazer algo errado.

Sasuke, por sua vez, não dissera nada desde que ele e Sakura foram até o escritório com Kakashi, onde já estava um revoltado Naruto. Sua cabeça ainda girava com as dúvidas em Sakura, e para ele, na verdade, não fazia muita diferença a mudança da missão. Mas, no fundo, sentiu um estranho sentimento de ganância quando soube do pergaminho...

Mas aquilo teria que parar. E era nisso que queria acreditar, apesar de tudo.

Kakashi parecia indiferente. Apesar dos pesares existentes nele, podia-se ver seu novo ar de espírito. Parecia gostar de ter seu time completo novamente.

E Sakura? Sakura não tinha muito o que pensar, mas sabia de uma coisa: Não queria ver Sasuke numa missão onde ele pudesse obter algo de valioso e acabasse saindo de Konoha de novo para vingar seu clã. A idéia do pergaminho que teriam de recuperar a preocupava bastante.

Ela virou-se para Sasuke, que não entendeu porque, mas retribuiu o olhar. Isto era algo estranho e novo para ele. Geralmente, não encarava a garota. Os dois talvez estivessem conversando pelos olhos enquanto Tsunade esperava a resposta do time, mas dizem que a linguagem do olhar é indecifrável para quem não participa.

-Então?... - Tornou ela.

-Aceitamos. - Disse Kakashi, sem dar tempo aos outros três, que o olharam com diversas expressões. Ele guardou seu livro de bolso com um pesado suspiro - Partiremos com o nascer do sol.

-Hai. Boa sorte. - Tsunade abaixou a cabeça, e os outros entenderam. Num flashe de vento, os ninjas sumiram da sala, onde agora só ficaram Tsunade e Shizune, à um canto, que estava com a mania de apertar Ton Ton agora realmente preocupante.

-Tsunade-sama, a senhora não acha isso arriscado demais? - Disse Shizune receosa, olhando pelo canto dos olhos para Tsunade - Sabe... Sasuke-san.. hm.. Pode estar dando a ele uma chance de recair.

Tsunade não disse anda por alguns segundos. Depois, lenta mas firmemente, pronunciou, erguendo os olhos para o teto:

-Shizune. - Disse ela, com um olhar vago, porém determinado - Aquela menina, Sakura, sofreu muito. Vejo nos olhos dela. É minha subordinada. E já é uma moçinha, não é a mesma criança boba que veio me pedir à três anos que eu fôsse sua mestra.

Shizune surpreendeu-se.

-Mas.. Tsunade-sama, o que isso tem haver?

-Tudo. - Disse Tsunade, virando a cadeira e encarando a janela, onde a tardezinha já escurecia - Eu quero ver esse garoto ir nesta missão e conseguir concluí-la, voltando apra Konoha são e salvo. E quero que desta vez, Sakura possa impedí-lo de ir embora outra vez...

Tsunade continuou olhando para fora. Shizune piscava, talvez sem entender... Mas talvez, ninguém pudesse mesmo.

**OoO**

Sasuke abriu a porta em torno de sete horas da noite, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio. Algo o incomodava, mas não sabia dizer bem o que era. Depois das novas instruções de Tsunade, sentia-se perdido.

-Sasuke-kun! - Berrou uma voz da cozinha, enquanto ele descalçava os calçados ninja - Já chegou?

-Não, ainda estou fora. - Disse ele ríspido, soltando um bocejo - Preciso dormir.

-Ninguém mandou ficar namorando por aí. Onde esteve a tarde toda? - Maho surgiu por detrás da porta com as mãos na cintura, vestindo um avental. Sasuke a achou bem mais jovem dentro daquelas roupas caseiras e com os cabelos presos, diferentes do traje ninja habitual que ela usava.

-Hm. A Hokage nos chamou. A missão mudou, temos que recuperar um pergaminho. - Disse ele seco, passando por ela e entrando na cozinha.

-Entendo... - Maho virou-se vendo ele sentar-se à mesa, onde ela tinha colocado uma tijela cheia de arroz e outros tipos de comida, e Sasuke já começava a para comer. Apoiou-se no portal da entrada e ficou contemplando o garoto. - Mas vocês não iam partir hoje?

-Íamos. Mudou, vamos ao amanhecer. - Disse ele com a boca cheia de arroz, indiferente.

-Hm... - Maho ficou pensativa por um instante, contemplando Sasuke. Ele percebeu, e virou-se um tanto aborrecido.

-O que foi?

Ela abanou a cabeça, depois soltou uma risadinha.

-Ne, ne, não é anda, é que vocês já se habituou, não é mesmo?

Sasuke pareceu não entender. Maho sorriu.

-Gosto de ver você chegar em casa e sentar-se nessa mesa, pegar a tijela que preparei rpa você e comer da comida que faço.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso. Virou-se para encarar a própria comida parcialmente comida. Lenamente, ele apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, com uma expressão vaga. Maho até surpreendeu-se com o que ele disse à seguir:

-Eu posso me acostumar com isso, talvez, não digo que tenho certeza. Acho que gosto de voltar pra algum lugar onde alguém me espera.

-Gosta de ter um lar?

-...Hai.

Maho, sempre sorrindo docemente, caminhou até a mesa e abaixou-se ao lado de Sasuke, parando por um instante. Ele a olhou resguardado, parecendo sem o que dizer.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun, tem alguma coisa te incomodando. - Disse ela - Sei disso.

-Hm.. - Ele voltou a comer.

-Você tem esse jeito estranho de me dizer as coisas algumas vezes, e não dizer outras, mas eu sei que tem uma pessoa que está te deixando confuso - Disse ela tamborilando os dedos na mesa, olhando para esta com os olhos sonhadores - Porque você não fazia idéia de que ela era especial pra você.

Sasuke não dizia nada, apenas comia... Mas seus ouvidos captavam tudo o que a moça ao lado lhe dizia:

-Deve ser estranho, deve ser amedrontador. - Continuava Maho, sempre girando o indicador sobre a superfície da mesa - Talvez esteja com medo e não saiba. Dá pra ver, ela também deve saber. Você gosta dela. - Ela riu - Mas escute... Sei que ainda não se declarou e, de qualquer forma, lembre-se disso: Se deixar pra fazer depois, pode acabar perdendo algo de valioso pra você.

-Como assim? - Sasuke ergueu a sombrancelha, desentendido.

Maho suspirou, rindo, e levantou-se depois, estalando as costas. Pelo jeito, Sasuke iria ficar na dúvida, pois ela não parecia que iria contar...

-Tô muito cansada também. Limpei a casa o dia todo, e aposto que você deve estar, acabou de se recuperar daquela macumba...

Dizendo isso, ela deu as costas para Sasuke e seguiu pelo corredor, tirando o avental e colocando-o num cabideiro ao lado. Sumiu no corredor seguinte. Sasuke a viu sumir e ficou olhando para o último ponto pelo qual passara por vários minutos. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que Maho o escondia alguma coisa... Terminou de comer, a cabeça girando, com preguiça de pensar.

O que aconteceu a seguir, ele jamais poderia prever...

Passaram-se vários minutos. Ele resolvera lavar a louça. O relógio de parede batia e batia... Uma hora. Duas. Três. A cozinha estava impecável, e Sasuke assustou-se ao dar com meia noite no relógio.

A casa estava em profundo silêncio.

-Estou cansado. - Murmurrou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Ele dirigiu-se ao quarto rastejante, talvez. O clima dentro da casa parecia pesado quando Maho subia para dormir. Ele pisava nos degraus, o som ecoava triste e silencioso. Ele sentiu um estranho arrepio. Olhou para o lado de repente, sentindo uma presença.

-Que estranho. - Murmurrou consigo mesmo, vendo que não era nada. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. De certa forma, aquilo era cômico.

Voltou a fazer o conhecido caminho para seu quarto, seguindo todo o corredor, no último aposento.

-Mas. - Ele parou, descalço, ali mesmo. Tudo começou a ficar mais escuro ainda- O que está acontecendo... - Arregalou os olhos. E a ficha caiu - MAHO!

Seu berro ecôou por menos de segundo, e instantes depois, a janela ao lado dele partia-se em mil pedaços, e vários vultos de negro entraram, pulando para todos os lados. Várias kunais voaram nele.

-MAHO! - Ele aparou todas elas facilmente, nervoso, pegando a primeira que voava em seu encontro e assim repelindo todas as outras - Maho-neechan, veja logo!

Ele cambalhotou, desviando de uma rajada de shurikens, aterrissando com agilidade na parede. Logo depois pulou de novo, e a parede encheu-se de outras armas.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo? - Perguntou bravo, sem sequer vestígio de medo, aterrissando ajoelhado encravando a kunai no chão, parando no fim do corredor. O que Maho estava pensando? Quem eram aqueles caras?- Maho-ne...

-Hey, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke jamais vira uma cena daquelas. Um dos vultos pretos parecera por um instante que ia atacá-lo, quando um segundo apareceu e o derrubou. Era Maho. Em plenos pijamas, com uma kunai na boca.

-O que está acontecendo? Quem são esses caras? - Sasuke teve que começar a lutar, porque agora os outros ninjas desconhecidos cobertos de preto o atacavam. Ele o fazia sem o menor esforço... Cada um que vinha era pior: ou tropeçava ou acabava estraçalhado por Sasuke.

-Há - Maho desviou de um com agilidade, o que pareceu mais um passo de balé, na opinião de Sasuke - Eu não disse que às vezes a casa era invadida e tal? Pois é, são eles. Não se preocupe, são fracos... OLHA!

Ela pulou, pregando os pés no teto. O vulto com que lutava foi pego de surpresa, e ao olhar para cima, Maho estendeu-lhe a língua... E depois jogou-se em cima dele.

-Você é louca!... Não faz nada pra evitar isso? - Berrava Sasuke, derrubando mais e mais dos ninjas desconhecidos, e por sinal com facilidade. Aquilo era o mais estranho.

-Hm? Por que? Tsunade-sama nem sabe disso... Gosto quando eles vêem. - Maho deu um passo pra trás, estendendo o pé, e um dos caras com que lutava caiu, dando com a cara no chão - Veja: São babacas.

-Hm. Agora que você disse... Realmente.

Sasuke percebera então o jeito desengonçado deles. E, por incrível que pareça, riu.

-Há. - Ele derrubara três com um chute - Isso é fácil. Não te incomoda?

-Nem um pouco. - Maho também estava ficando animada. Derrubava outros tantos. Eles não pareciam desistir, sempre levantavam-se.

Chegou a um momento que para Sasuke a situação estava ridícula. O que começara com um momento de tensão e nervosismo para ele agora tornava-se... tosco.

Depois de começar a criar gotas nas cabeças, um dos vultos berrou, surpreendendo eles:

-Bolas, já confirmamos o que precisávamos! Vamos embora!

E, do nada, os vultos saíram, pulando janela à fora. A poeira baixou. Sasuke e Maho ficaram parados vários minutos, em pleno silêncio, estáticos e sem entender. Até que a parede ao lado despencou. Maho tomou um susto, e pulou no colo de Sasuke.

-Me solta. - Disse ele, bravo, empurrando a tutora - Agora você vai me explicar que merda aconteceu aqui!

-Hm... Ah, que droga, mais prejuízo pra consertar a parede. - Maho cutucava os destroços no chão, e Sasuke criou uma gotinha na nuca.

-Você nem sequer está me ouvindo! Isto não fez o menor sentido, como pode deixar ninjas desconhecidos entrarem aqui? - Berrou, sem entender como ela ainda falava de concertos na parede - Maho, tá me ouvindo?

-Hm? - Ela o encarou. E começou a rir - Ah, tô sim Sasuke-kun... É que eu estive pensando e acho que vou pintar essa parede de rosa na próxima!

Sasuke deu de cara no chão.

**OoO**

-Por que esse mau humor, Sasuke-teme?

Naruto estava a meia hora buzinando no ouvido de Sasuke, que tinha enormes olheiras e parecia muito frustrado. Na frente dele estava Maho, com mil e uma sacolinhas.

-E aqui tem ramen de porco... e aqui de frango - Dizia ela entregando as sacolinhas para, Naruto que as recebia d emuito bom grado - Pronto, Naruto-kun, estão todas aí!

-Maho-san, muito obrigada - Sakura abaixou-se em reverência.

-Yoh. Foi muita bondade sua. - Disse Kakashi.

O dia mal amanhecera. O campo verdejante que se estendia depois da saída da vila estava convidativo. O portão aberto trazia uma estranha sensação para Sasuke. Era a primeira vez que via aquele portão desde que fora embora, à três anos atrás... Desde que passara por ele sem a certeza de que iria voltar um dia.

-Sasuke-kun, comporte-se direitinho. - Maho ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço do rapaz, que emburrado, virou a cara.

-Não me trate assim!

-Você é meu tutelo e trato como quiser - Disse ela dando um tapinha divertido em sua cabeça, depois virou-se apra Kakashi - Hm, Kakashi-sempai, onegai, desculpe por atrazá-los. Mas disse ao Sasuke-kun que como a casa está em obras, eu tinha que ir para a casa de Sakura-san preparar algo pra vocês comerem.

-Não se preocupe, será muito útil - Acentiu Kakashi.

-Neee, mas por que você está tão emburrado, Sasuke? - Berrou Naruto, balançando a manga do outro.

-Me solte, Usuratonkashi. Eu não tenho nada e...

Silêncio. Não, não um silêncio mórbito ou profundo, mas um silêncio cheio de esperança. A quantos anos Sasuke não chamava Naruto de 'usuratonkashi'?... Cada um deles abriu um sorriso decerto íntimo, e só cada um sabia o que aquilo significava. Para Sakura, um começo, para Naruto, uma continuação, e para Sasuke... Talvez um final feliz.

Talvez...

Recebendo um beijo estalado no rosto de Maho(Naruto iria zoá-lo a vida toda), Sasuke e seu time partiram para a missão do pergaminho.

Ele... E _seu _time...

Mas o que ele não sabia era que, espreitando as árvores próximas, um vulto distinguia-se... Dois grandes olhos negros, que focalizavam, frios, a imagem de Maho, que acenava sem a menor desconfiança para os quatro que seguiam ao longe...

**OoO**

Padre: Caros irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos para glorificar a paz de nossa amiga Srta. Karin, que foi buscar a salvação perante o senhor.

Pessoas:#chorando# Buáá...

Padre: Pela pessoa maravilhosa, amiga, meiga e prestativa que ela sempre foi, queremos...

Srta. Karin: Hm... Ãh? Onde eu tô?#levanta# Caracas, quem me deitou num caixão?

Pessoas:AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...

Calma, eu não morri e nem fui comida por crocodilos na babilônia(realmente, não sei se existem crocodilos lá).

Este capítulo nem teve o NejixTenTen que prometi. Creio que daqui pra frente vai ser difícil aparecerem outros casais mesmo... Sasuke e Sakura estará fervendo no próximo #0# huahuahua eu adoro muito tudo isso!

Mas a vida é que dificulta...

A escola está me moendo. Sinceramente, eu tenho prova DOMINGO! Sabe o que é isso? Gente, é DOMINGO, não é SÁBADO! Aliás... eu tenho AULA no sábado! Isso deve dar um mês a mais de aula comparando com outras escolas, excluindo os plantões à tarde.

Eu deveria ter ficado pela oitava série mesmo. O centro de Ensino Médio que estou estudando tá me arrancando noites e noites de estudo, e lá o pessoal só fala no vestibular e no PAS... Cara, eu tenho quinze anos! Ninguém merece me estressar tão cedo! E pior, eu preciso de tempo com o amor da minha vida, hunfs...

Mas você não precisa ler isso, na verdade, ninguém precisa, eu tô escrevendo só pra mostrar como tô indignada. Amanhã tem que acordar cedo. Esse capítulo pode ter sido uma bosta, mas acontece que eu escrevi mais na obrigação mesmo... Tava na hora.

Enfim, apesar dos pesares, tá aí.

Pelo menos, ele tem uma coisinha esclarecedora.

Será que alguém já sacou a armação dessa fic? Já? Já?

Bem, espero que não... Vai ser surpresa, sabe? XD

Kissus e ja ne o/ falei demais...


	11. Se eu te visse agora

No centro da floresta por onde viajavam, o caminho estava bastante escorregadio. Kakashi liderava seu time pela primeira vez em anos. Sasuke não fazia muito esforço para acompanhar, mas até ele devia admitir que os galhos estavam bastante escorregadios.

-ÔÔÔ!... - Fez Naruto, escorregando no local que acabava de pisar e quase indo ao chão - Kakashi-sensei, tá impossível continuar assim! - Enfezou.

Sakura parou no galho em que estava, massageando o pescoço.

-Kakashi-sensei... Não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas concordo com o Naruto.

-É isso aí! - Fez o loiro, confiante. Depois olhou para Sakura, indignado - Como é?

-Por que não paramos um pouco? - Perguntou Sasuke, também parando. - Já está tarde, melhor comermos alguma coisa.

-Isso, isso! Sasuke-teme está com a razão, eu sabia que três anos seria o suficiente pra ele aprender que comer é a melhor coisa na vida! - Disse Naruto aos pulos.

-Yare Yare, já que vocês insistem... - Kakashi desceu dos galhos acompanhado pelos outros três.

Havia uma clareira ali mesmo, onde as árvores acima abriam-se, e o sol batia com força. Mesmo assim, estava frio. Naruto apressou-se em sumir dali, dizendo ir ao rio mais próximo pegar uns peixes. Sakura sentou-se numa raiz grossa e Kakashi encostou-se numa árvore, abrindo seu livro de bolso.

Sasuke sentou ao lado de Sakura, em completo silêncio.

Sakura revirou os olhos sem jeito, e logo levantou-se.

-Vou acender uma fogueira - Disse, bobamente - Ne... Só vou pegar alguma lenha.

Sasuke piscou, desconfortável. A moça sumiu entre as árvores, deixando-o sozinho com o sensei. Kakashi, assim que Sakura saiu, fechou o livro e olhou para Sasuke entediado.

-Não acredito no que estou vendo - Disse ele, quase num suspiro - E eu jurava que isto era impossível.

-Hm? - Sasuke olhou para ele interrogativo, sem entender. Kakashi o encarava firmemente, e um pouco raivoso, ele insistiu - Do que está falando?

-Yare Yare... - Kakashi massageou o ombro, encostando-se mais na árvore e encarando o céu azul anil acima deles. - É difícil acreditar... Realmente... hm...

-Acreditar no quê? - Insistiu mais Sasuke, impaciente.

-Você. - Disse ele sem tirar os olhos do céu, parecendo pensativo - Achei que só se interessasse em sua vingança... Não acredito que esteja gostando dela. - Fechou os olhos, soltando o ar dos pulmões cansado - E geralmente meus palpites estão sempre certos... Acho que estou ficando velho.

-D-Do que você está falando? - Ele não conseguiu falar claramente, e logo estava vermelho - Não sabe de nada, fique calado!

-Hm. Mas parece que você não cresceu tanto quanto achei que tivesse - Kakashi abriu os olhos, encarando Sasuke de canto - Ne?

-É claro que cresci. Você é que continua o mesmo. - Disse Sasuke irritado, levantando-se com as mãos nos bolsos - Não fale do que não sabe.

Ele começou a andar, firmemente, revoltado. Ainda ouviu a voz de Kakashi atrás dele dizendo:

-Vai atrás dela?... Acho que ela foi pela direita, lá tem mais árvores...

-Cale a boca!

Sasuke soltou um muxoxo, sumindo no meio dos galhos ainda distinguindo uma risadinha do mestre ao longe.

-Que droga... Lógico que cresci. - Ele foi resmungando enquanto pulava de galho em galho, até não sentir sequer cheiro do sensei. Então parou, sem ação.

''Ela foi pela direita''.

Balançou a cabeça. Que droga, aquilo não era típico dele... Mas sem nem saber porque, tomou o rumo da direita.

Ele não precisou pular muito entre os galhos. Mal chegou alguns metros adiante, ele ouviu um barulho tremendo, e segurou-se no tronco ao lado para não cair, porque de repente o chãodeu uma tremida brusca. A pouco espaço dali, viu três árvores caindo num efeito dominó, levantando poeira.

-O que foi isso? - Perguntou-se, indo em direção ao local onde as árvores caindo, intrigado.

Não precisou procurar muito. Mal pousou sobre um grosso galho de salgueiro, sentiu a mesma tremida novamente, e por um pouco não foi ao chão junto com a árvore em que estava, que começou a cair.

Ele pousou no chão coberto de folhas um pouco surpreso, olhando ao redor pra descobrir quem tinha derrubado a árvore. E seu queixo caiu quando, admirado, viu Sakura surgir do local onde a árvore havia acabado de cair, usando umas luvas diferentes.

-Sasuke-kun! Não vi que você estava ali, perdão, eu...

-Sakura... Você derrubou aquelas árvores?

-Hm... bem, sim. Mas me desculpe, eu realmente não sabia que você estava naquele salgueiro, eu...

-Sakura... - Ele a interrompeu. Ela, surpresa, encarou-o desajustada, enquanto ele levantava-se com um impressão indescritível - Isso foi incrível.

Seus olhos se arregalaram no momento que processou as palavras. Sasuke olhava ao longe para as árvores derrubadas, vendo buracos enormes feitos no chão, que mais poderiam ser causados por pedras de metros e metros.

-V-você achou... mesmo?... - Sakura entrefechou os olhos, olhando para o chão. Mas não estava vermelha. Parecia um tanto desorientada.

-Hai. Você nunca fez isso quando nós íamos nas missões anos atrás. - Disse ele tentando parecer displicente. Mas, por dentro, estava na verdade impressionado com todas as letras. - Você.. hm...

-Eu? - Ela apurou os ouvidos. Será que ele diria aquilo? Diria uma das coisas que ela mais queria que ele lhe dissesse?...

-Você ficou forte.

O ar pareceu sair de seus pulmões, e ela ergueu a cabeça na hora, com os olhos tremulando.

Um vento calmo começou a soprar. Sakura segurou as mãos em encontro ao peito, sentindo que seu coração só batera mais forte na vez em que ele a beijara. Ele que sempre a chamara fraca. Sasuke, que nunca pôde imaginar um dia dizer isso, fez ainda o que menos esperava... Sorriu. Um sorriso miúdo, cheio de significado, que ainda ficaria na cabeça de Sakura por muito tempo.

Porque certas coisas, a gente nunca esquece...

E para ele, talvez não fôsse claro o porquê dela estar tão estática. Mas ele talvez nunca fôsse entender mesmo...

Seus olhos percorreram os cabelos desfiados para fora da menina, as luvas sujas nos tendões no punho, a saia-prega branca e as sandálias ninjas de cano agora alto, tudo emoldurando aquele corpo que crescera e agora era o de uma adolescente matura. Dete-ve-se no rosto, aquele rosto surpreso e, naquele instante, ele conseguiu ver ao invés da Sakura atual a Sakura de anos atrás, com um porte medroso, receoso, inseguro... Piscou, e viu novamente a real Sakura.

Talvez só agora ele estivesse dando-se conta...

Que a amara desde o começo...

-Ne.. Hm, Sakura. - Ele murmurrou, sem deixar de sorrir. Entrefechou os olhos. Algo dominava-se dele, e não fazia mais questão de mostrar frieza ou displicencia qualquer - Eu posso me acostumar com isso também.

-Hm? - Ela voltou a si, sem entender a pergunta do rapaz, focalizando intrigada aquela expressão calma que ele mostrava agora.

-Mahoneechan é minha tutora. Nunca quis que ninguém cuidasse de mim, mas não acho que outra pessoa fôsse melhor do que ela... Apesar de irritante, e muito boba...

-Como assim, Sasuke-kun?... - Ela revirou os dedos, tentando não mudar de expressão. Tentando parecer impassível, porém atenta.

As flores de cerejeira presas numa árvore próxima desprenderam-se, e comçaram a cair. Algumas esvoaçavam entre os dois. Os cabelos ralos de Sakura balançavam com o ritmo da brisa, os negros e rebeldes de Sasuke emolduravam o rosto dele também.

Ele encarou a árvore. Lá em cima o céu azul continuava tão claro quanto qualquer tarde, mas o frio contraditório trazia a ele um estranho sentimento. E, encarando o céu, ele pronunciou vagamente, quase esquecendo-se de com quem falava...

E falou aquilo que estava preso à muito tempo. Porque o frio que aquele inverno trazia o fazia sentir REALMENTE algo novo... Algo que ele sabia que sentia à tempos... E que nunca falara...

Suspirou. Olhos entrefechados.

-Eu já não sei se quero me vingar daquele homem. Eu já não sei se quero toda a força que sempre quis, porque eu nunca me importei com as outras coisas ou outras pessoas...

O rosto de Maho tomou lugar em sua mente. Depois, a cena do beijo com Sakura. Naruto... Usuratonkashi... Kakashi-sensei...

-...Talvez eu estivesse me desfazendo de uma parte de mim mesmo pra completar a outra... Eu gostava de ter alguém...

E lembrou-se de sua família, agora morta.

-...Eu fiquei tão obcecado... Achei que jamais fôsse ter uma pessoa ao meu lado depois que meu clã foi instinto. Eu não iria suportar a falta... Eu queria matar meu irmão, porque ele me tirou a coisa que eu mais gostava. E eu não estou falando de minha família. Eu continuo egoísta... Estou falando daquele sentimento que eu tinha, e que eu não queria perder nunca... De ter alguém pra mim.

-Sasuke-kun...

Ela nunca ouvira Sasuke falar assim...

-Mas eu posso me acostumar. Morar com Maho, posso até me controlar pra nãoa rrebentar o Naruto, ouvir as bobagens do Kakashi ou... Ou ter que conviver com essa nova Sakura. - Ele desviou por ifm os olhos do céu, e sempre com aquele sorriso tão atípico dele, encarou-a - Posso sentir isso de novo.

Ele deu um passo para frente decidido. O que aconteceu depois, para ela, foi como em câmera lenta... Como se tudo ao redor ficasse claro, tão claro, que não se pudesse enchergar nada, só um branco cegante. E em momentos distintos, ele estendeu os braços com os olhos cobertos pela franja, e ela viu-se enlaçada num abraço apertado.

O tempo parou, e ela ficou de olhos arregalados novamente.

Sasuke... O que acontecia com ele, que às vezes era tão frio, e outras fazia coisas assim?... Ela sabia que ele era vazio, mas não sabia que aquele vazio que ele sentia era tão doloroso. Era como se naquele abraço ele lhe passasse sua dor. E ela, automaticamente, apoiou os braços em suas costas, fechando os olhos e afundando o rosto em seu peito. Apenas alguns segundos depois, percebeu que não era preciso dizer nada...

Porque o que ela mais queria também, era que ele sentisse aquilo.

E assim ficaram, sem nem se dar conta que, a alguns metros dali, detrás duma árvore, os rostos divertidos de Kakashi e Naruto os espionavam.

**OoO**

-Ya...

Ela balançava os pés de um lado para o outro, os braços atrás da cabeça, completamente esparramada numa poltrona alta.

Girou os olhos. Encarou o corredor, a cozinha, a varanda. Tudo sempre muito claro e arrumado. Olhou para os pés. Continuou balançando...

E percebeu que ia morrer de tédio.

-Hm... Hoje não me sinto bem. - Maho esparramou-se mais ainda, deitando-se de vez, completamente desconjuntada.

Já era quase noite e ela não fizera absolutamente nada de útil o dia inteiro. Lera algumas revistas, arrumara a casa novamente, lera revistas, dormira e lera revistas de novo. Agora estava ali, atordoada e chateada, no corredor que ligava a cozinha à sala de entrada.

-Acho que deveria ter ido nessa missão com o Sasuke-kun. - Ela ajeitou-se aborrecida, soltando um bocejo - Ficar muito parada engorda... Ah eu preciso perder uns três quilos, sinceramente... Mas.. hm, me sinto tão tonta...

Levantou-se da poltrona, indo até o espelho pendurado no corredor. Encarou a própria imagem, com o nariz torcido. Aproximou bem o rosto, e apertou o nariz de seu reflexo, depois apertou o próprio nariz. Um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios rosados.

Maho tinha olhos violeta muito escuros e cabelos no mesmo tom. Ela passou a mão pelas madeixas que lhe caíam atrás das costas e vez uma careta. Apesar de ser realmente uma mulher bonita, sempre esperara mais de si mesma.

Ela cruzou o corredor inteiro, sem rumo e sem saber o que fazer. Lá fora já estava praticamente escuro. Apoiou-se na janela, sempre aberta, cruzando os braços. Dali era possível ver todo o céu. Seus olhos penderam, quase fechados, e um sussuro escapou de sua boca...

-Em dias assim... Eu me lembro que você jogava pedras nessa janela.

Uma imagem vaga passou por sua cabeça... Ela deveria ter a idade de Sakura naquele tempo... Pela noite, os pais dormiam e, naquele horário, era possível ouvir pedras batendo na vidraça. Ela corria antes que a terceira pedra batesse... E abria a janela, pulava pra fora, e ia com ele para qualquer lugar...

-Naquelas noites de tédio... Você vinha.- Ela continuou olhando sem expressão para as estrelas - Às vezes sinto saudades delas. Me pergunto por onde você anda, apesar de tudo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, enterrando a boca entre os braços, deixando apenas os olhos de fora, para que continuasse observando aquele céu que, apesar de tão brilhante, lhe parecia entorpecido... As palavras foram saindo de sua boca e ela nem percebia. Uma dor começava a apertar em seu coração.

-Não é que eu queira que você volte, sabe? Eu só tenho saudade daquele tempo... Não, não é bem saudades, é que... hm, ora veja, eu estou falando sozinha de novo. - Ela soltou uma risada meio triste - Mas... Se você pudesse me ouvir agora, eu não pediria mais pra você voltar.

Em cima da pequena telha que cobria aquela janela, o que Maho não sabia é que um homem estava de pé, braços baixos, sem porte, cabeça abaixada e cabelos sobre os olhos. Estava escuro, e não era possível distinguir quem era... Mas com certeza, estaria ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia da janela abaixo...

-Você escolheu um caminho e eu queria ter ido com você... Será que eu faria bem em ir?... - Ela apoiou a cabeça no portal, olhando para fora. Agora, seus olhos estavam realmente cheios de tristeza - Hoje eu quero só me redimir. Não consegui te deter... Então.. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra proteger Sasuke-kun... Ele não vai ser igual a você... Mesmo que...

E o vulto tudo ouvia. Os olhos enevoados dela agora estavam lacrimejantes, mas um sorriso contraverso estava em seus lábios. Sono... Seus olhos começavam a se fechar.

-Se eu pudesse te ver agora... - A cabeça pendia para o lado, apoiando-se no portal da janela, sonolenta, ela mal se mechia. Ficar olhando as estrelas lhe dava sono... Os braços apoiavam-se na janela ainda. O vento da noite balançava de leve os finos fios de cabelo. A voz saia como se ela estivesse sonhando. - Eu... Iria te falar tanta coisa... Tudo que eu não pude falar antes...

A pessoa em cima da telhazinha não tinha expressão alguma. Só via-se seu vulto... A voz ecoava, e ela tudo ouvia...

-Eu não quero que Sasuke-kun faça o mesmo que você fez... Não quero que Sakura-san sofra como eu sofri... Eu errei tanto que se eu visse você agora, eu saberia o que fazer... Apesar de tudo, eu saberia... - Um feixe de lágrima escorreu, sorrateiro, por um dos olhos, agora fechados de vez. E, num último suspiro sórdito, sua voz morreu lentamente - ...Eu o mataria...

Jamais poderá se prever quanto tempo passou. Num clima harmonioso, triste e ao mesmo tempo calmo, Maho dormiu apoiada na janela.

E, momentos depois e inexplicavelmente, o vulto de cima pulou para baixo, aterrissando de frente para ela, que não se mecheu, porque na verdade nem tinha notado a presença dele.

Ele aproximou-se bastante. A mão debaixo da capa estendeu-se, e levantou o queixo do rosto adormecido dela. Aproximou o próprio rosto do dela, num beijo que jamais ninguém iria saber que aconteceu.

Porque Maho não despertou, e o vulto sumiu de vista.

**OoO**

**Capítulo minúsculo, mas explicador e extremamente lindo na minho opinião UUV esse é mais um daqueles que sai NA MARRA mesmo. Foi só pra dar uma idéia de que o tempo passou sabe? ¬¬**

**Bom, mas cabe a vocês gostar ou não. E sim, vocês acertaram, o tal é quem vcs acham que é! ohohoho!**

**Mas é só um pedaço da história 8Dd**

**Goood, agora chega pq eu tenho que ESTUDAR, amanhã tem PROVAA! Xx**

**Good night:P**


	12. O pergaminho e o ladrão

Sasuke e Sakura voltaram para a clareira onde haviam parado no começo da tardezinha um tanto constrangidos. Impressionaram-se por Naruto e Kakashi aparecerem depois deles. Kakashi arranjou uma desculpa qualquer de que se perdera nos caminhos da vida, e Naruto disse que demorara pra encontrar um lago.

Sakura, com a enorme quantidade de lenha que conseguiu, logo acendeu uma fogueira, e Naruto, animadíssimo, via com olhos enormes enquanto ela limpava e espetava os peixes em palitos, fincando na areia dura rente à fogueira para que fritassem.

Ela ecostou-se numa raíz grossa ao lado de Sasuke, e Naruto comentou, deitando-se na relva esperando a coida:

-Ne, me pergunto que tipo de missão realmente é essa. Inicialmente tínhamos que recuperar um pergaminho... Agora temos que descobrir quem matou o ladrão que tinha roubado e recuperar da mesma forma. - Ele balançou a cabeça, com uma careta - Ahhh, Vovó Tsunade! Sua velha louca, tá pensando o quê?

-Por que isso te deixa tão revoltado, Naruto? - Perguntou Kakashi sem tirar os olhos da fogueira, como se ela fôsse muito interessante.

-Hm... Sei lá. A idéia é confusa: Por que antes não precisávamos pegar o ladrão?

-Ora, Naruto, isso são problemas da Vila da Nuvem - Disse Sakura - Não precisamos nos meter.

-Hm... Sakura-chan, você tem razão. Mas mesmo assim... - Ele soltou um suspiro, encarando o céu já escuro e cheio de estrelas da noite que acabava de cair - Sinto algo suspeito nisso tudo.

-Hunf. Que coisa rara, você com algum pressentimento. - Comentou Sasuke debochado.

-Ei, cale a boca você, não é porque está de volta que vou te dar brecha pra me zoar! - Retrucou Naruto, raivoso. Mas, depois de trocar um olhar com Sasuke, acabou sorrindo, e voltou a olhar as estrelas. Sasuke soltou um sorriso miúdo também, e fechou os olhos, apoiando o braço numa das pernas dobradas.

-Eles não mudam. - Riu Sakura consigo mesma, encarando-os placidamente - Senti falta disso...

-Yare Yare, é a nossa primeira missão juntos em muito tempo, não vamos ficar tão nervosos - Kakashi continuava a olhar para a fogueira.

-Você não parece nada nervoso, Kakashi-sensei... - Sakura o olhou com uma gota.

-Ei Ei, Sasuke - Disse de repente Naruto, ainda deitado, e o Uchiha lançou-o um olhar interrogativo. As labaredas da fogueira brincavam em luzes no rosto do loiro. Este abriu um sorrisão - E como anda com a Maho-neechan?

-Maho? - Sasuke piscou - Como assim?

-Yo, você tem muita sorte - Disse Naruto, voltando a encarar céu com os braços atrás da cabeça, ainda sorrindo - Ela parece muito boazinha.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro desgostoso e coçou a nuca.

-Ela é uma boa pessoa, mas nem sempre é bom conviver com ela.

-Hm? Por que?

-Hã. - Sasuke olhou para o céu também, com uma careta fechada - Ela está sempre pulando, sempre querendo me ver sorrir ou falando coisas que não entendo. E ela parece... - Aqui, ele entrefechou os olhos, parecendo pensativo - Esconder alguma coisa...

-Maho-san? Escondendo algo? - Disse Sakura, surpresa - Ne, Sasuke-kun, mas ela parece ser uma pessoa muito pacífica.

-Não seria bem assim que eu a definiria. - Respondeu ele, com uma gota na cabeça.

-Hm... - Kakashi tinha um dedo no queixo, e parecia sério.

-Algum problema, Kakashi-sensei? - Perguntou Sakura, e os três olharam para ele.

-Ya... - Ele abriu os olhos, determinado - Aquela moça é bonitona.

Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto deram com a cara no chão, e Naruto soltou um comentário malicioso, o que lhe rendeu um cascudo doloroso de Sakura depois. Sasuke ficou olhando a cena balançando a cabeça. Mas Kakashi não estava mais prestando atenção aos três. Na verdade, voltou a encarar o chão, aproveitando que eles também não o davam atenção.

-"Então Sasuke não sabe sobre sua tutora...'' - Ele pensou, sério, enquanto os subordinados continuavam conversando alheios. Fechou os olhos, com uma pequenina gotinha de suór na testa - "Isso não é muito bom. Me pergunto o que ele vai fazer quando souber a verdade sobre ela e Itachi...''

-Naruto, seu baka! Isso ainda não fritou direito! - Ele foi despertado de seus pensamentos por um berro de dor de Naruto, porque Sakura acabara de lhe dar mais um murro(que por sinal o enterrara no chão).

**OoO**

-Orochimaru-sama...

No mesmo aposento de tantas outras noites, Kabuto olhava apreensivo apra seu mestre, que estava sentado numa cadeira alta que se assemelhava à um trono e tinha uma foto antiga nas mãos. A mesma que há muito tempoe le vinha analisando.

-Então? - Perguntou Orochimaru, encarando psicóticamente o subordinado do Som.

-Hm. Parece que ele já a encontrou, mas... Não fez nada. - Disse Kabuto abaixando a cabeça.

-É lógico que ainda nao fez nada - Ele gargalhou - Ele está atrás do garoto da Kyuubi ainda... Não me interesso pelo quê ele deseja com Sasuke-kun... Muito menos com a peste da nove caudas... Eu apenas quero que ele morra.

-Mas, Orochimaru-sama, não sabemos se ela tem pdoer suficiente! - Disse Kabuto nervoso.

-Eu já discuti isso com você antes, e já disse que nao me importo que ela morra também. Agora, já fez o que mandei?...

-Hai. - Acentiu Kabuto - Eu... Pesquisei também a missão e... Já roubei o pergaminho.

Orochimaru riu vitorioso, enquanto Kabuto, receoso, continuava olhando para baixo de cenho crispado.

-Eu sabia... - Ria Orochimaru, a foto tremulava em suas mãos medonhas - Eu sabia que isso iria acabar acontecendo, hmhm, fico muito satisfeito. Agora meu plano está prestes a se concetizar.. Só falta o próximo passo. - Ele ergueu a cabeça - A isca para atrair os dois até Sasuke-kun...

Kabuto acentiu, embora fôsse visível que aquilo não o agradava...

**OoO**

O dia amanhecia. Sakura foi a primeira a acordar. Seus olhos abriam-se lentamente, e ela piscou algumas vezes até se dar conta de onde estava. Ficou vermelhíssima ao descobrir que descansava a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

-Ah! - Eclamou, afastando-se e ajeitando o cabelo descompassadamente. - Desculpe Sasuke-kun, e-eu não...

Mas ela parou de falar ao notar que ele ainda dormia. Olhou com mais atenção, e ficou muito surpresa ao ver que nunca achara Sasuke tão bonito...

Os anos transformam as pessoas, elas crescem, mudam, viram outras. Mesmo apra o vingador do clã Uchiha a regra não mudava, e os traços de garoto enfezado e um tanto reprimido alteraram-se. Era um rapaz, não mais um menino. Sakura sorriu, admirando o rosto dele repousado num tronco, com jeito de que nem sequer notara que Sakura passara a noite recostada à ele... Olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta numa respiração tranquila.

E ver Sasuke tranquilo era algo que a tranquilizava também.

Ela ouviu um boceja conhecido, e olhou para a relva à frente, vendo Naruto erguendo os braços enquanto se espreguiçava.

-Ahhh, Ohayo, Sakura-chan... - Disse ele numa voz embrolada, esfregando os olhos - Nunca dormi tão bem.

-Ohayo, Naruto. - Riu ela.

-Ne, Sasuke ainda está dormindo? Achei que fôsse o primeiro a acordar...

-Ele parece cansado - Sakura sorriu, fechando os olhos - Acho que é muita novidade pra ele voltar às missões e... Naruto, oq ue você está _fazendo_?

Naruto estava quase debruçado sobre Sasuke, mordendo a língua e com um galhinho na mão. Com bastante cuidado, roçava as folhas no nariz de Sasuke. Este, sonolento, mechia o nariz e tentava afastar o galho ainda dormindo.

-Hahaha, vou acordar ele assim... Ele vai ficar furioso.

-Naruto, pára com isso!

-Não! Hahaha!

Naruto continuou fazendo cosquinhas no nariz de Sasuke, e este afastando as folhas inconsciente. Sakura sentiu uma veia dilatar em sua testa e levantou-se, raivosa.

-Pára já, Naruto... - Ela foi até ele e tomou o galho de suas mãos - Baka!

-Mas que tumulto é esse tão cedo? - Perguntou Kakashi, que pelo jeito acabara de acordar e surgiu sinistramente atrás dos dois, que deram um pulo no susto.

-Ah! Kakashi-sensei! - Berrou Sakura - Não nos amedronte desse jeito!

-Yare yare...

-Hm?... - Sasuke parecia estar acordando. Sakura voltou-se para ele, apoiando-se nos joelhos. Sorriu. Sasuke abriu os olhos e deu com o rosto contente dela e de Naruto encarando-o.

-Sasuke-kun... Que bom que acordou.

-É, se não teríamos que acordá-lo à força mesmo. - Disse Naruto erguendo o polegar.

Ele acirrou a visão, sentindo um frio na espinha do nada. Levou a mão ao ombro rápido.

-Hm? - Estranhou Naruto - Ne, Sasuke, o que foi?

-N-Não foi nada. - Disse Sasuke um tanto hesitante. Tirou a mão do ombro e tentou encarar os companheiros displicente.

-Yosh, agora acho que já podemos ir - Kakashi sorriu por detrás da máscara, chamando a atenção dos três.

O sensei logo pulou, alcançando os altos galhos, e Naruto, estendendo a língua para Sasuke, pulou atrás do mestre.

-Hm. - Sakura sorriu, virando-se para Sasuke, ainda sentado - Vamos também, Sasuke-kun.

-H-hai... - Ele aceitou a mão que Sakura estendia para levantar-se. Sacudiu a cabeça, aturdido.

-Você está bem, Sasuke-kun? - Ela ergueu uma das sombrancelhas. Estranhava o fato dele ter aceitado a ajuda dela... Provavelmente ele diria algo do tipo 'eu posso me levantar sozinho'.

-Hm. Acho que sim. Não se preocupe... Vamos.

Sakura lançou-lhe um sorriso e pulou atrás dele entre as árvores.

Sasuke agradesceu por ela não ter desconfiado ou feito mais perguntas, e nem ter visto uma risca de suór que começava a descer pelo seu pescoço...

O que ele não conseguia entender era porque, tão de repente, o selo amaldiçoado começara a doer de novo...

**OoO**

-Há!

Ela apoiou-se nos braços, de ponta-cabeça, e girando o corpo, acertou vários combos de chutes no alvo. Pulou, e, antes mesmo que aterrissasse no chão, a árvore demarcada fêz-se em pedaços.

-Ufa. - Maho suspirou, erguendo-se, e checando a pilha de madeira à qual reduzira a árvore. Limpou o suór no rosto e ergueu os olhos para o Sol quente lá em cima. - Ai ai... Esse sol não dura nada... Daqui à pouco vem uma nuvem e o cobre.

Ela deixou-se cair para trás, sentando-se ocm tudo na relva verde. Uma brisa bateu e balançou seus cabelos, ela deitou-se para trás de braços abertos e olhos semi-cerrados, sentindo vento frio contraditório àquela tarde de certa forma quente, considerando que a estação era de Inverno...

-Fazia algum tempo que eu não treinava aqui... - Riu ela, encarando as nuvens delineadas lá em cima com um sorriso bobo. Girou os olhos e encarou um tronco antigo que havia naquele campo de treinamento. Seus sorriso alargou-se, e uma vaga lembrança ocorreulhe...

.:FlashBack:.

-AAAAAAAAAh, sensei, isso é muito injusto! - Berrava uma garota de vivacidade incrível, amarrada naquele mesmo tronco, enfezada e com alguns arranhões pelo corpo.

-Maho, esta era a condição para passar no teste - Dizia um jounnin de cabelos presos parecendo divertir-se com a cena.

-Yo, a culpa é toda dela - Disse um garoto de aparência malandra, estirando a língua para ela.

-Shisuiii, baka, cale a boca! Quando eu sair daqui, você vai sentir a minha ira! - Beroru a menina de volta, com uma veia dilatada na cabeça, agitando-se descontroladamente no tronco.

-Hunf. - Fez um terceiro garoto, com olhos da mesma cor daquele que se chamava Shisui e pequenas marcas no rosto. Ele fechou os olhos desgostoso - Vocês dois ainda têm muito o que aprender.

-Ei Ei, Itachi, não fique se achando só porque você pegou os dois sinos primeiro - Disse Shisui, olhando para o outro lado do tronco com uma careta.

-Mas eu deixei cair um deles e você achou. - Respondeu o outro.

-Yoo, não precisa dizer isso em voz alta - Disse Shisui abanando as mãos.

-O que é que vocês estão falando aí ein? - Perguntou o jounnin ali presente, e os dois garotos pararam de falar na hora.

-N-Nada, nada não sensei! - Disse Shisui abanando com a mão enquanto coçava a nuca - Pode continuar dando o sermão na Maho!

-Ei! - Fez a menina ainda amarrada no tronco.

-Hunf. Como eu dizia, Maho, não tenho culpa se você foi a única que não conseguiu pegar o sino... - Disse o jounnin com um bocejo - Bom, você vai ficar sem almoçar, e vai ficar olhando os seus companheiros fazerem isso bem na sua frente.

-o quê? - Fez ela com a boca torta e lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Shisui ria até e Itachi apenas ignorava.

-Exato. E vocês - Acrescentou ele olhando para aos garotos - Se derem qualquer comida pra ela, lembrem-se que estarão automaticamente reprovados! Yoh!

E assim, o jounnin suiu, deixando os três ali. Shisui, às gargalhadas, abriu a marmita que o sensei lhe entregara e separava os hashis animado.

-Ahh que bom, eu já estava morrendo de fome! - Disse ele, lançando um olhar malvado à Maho.

-Shisui, seu...

-Shisui, cale a boca. - Maho assustou-se e, ao olhar para o lado, deu com Itachi em pé, ao lado dela, estendendo em sua direção um pouco de sua comida - Tome, Maho. Coma.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se.

-N-Nani?...

-Coma logo, você não tomou café, e vai acabar passando mal depois. - Disse ele fechando os olhos, cansado - E eu não estou com fome.

-D-Demo, Itachi! - Berrou Shisui, esquecendo-se de sua própria comida - O sensei disse que estaremos reprovados se dermos almoço à ela!

-Ele não está aqui, não vai saber. E depois, se tivéssemos trabalhado em equipe desde o começo teríamos pego os dois sinos muito mais rápido - Itachi encarou a menina, e um sorriso miúdo formou-se em seu rosto - Certo, Maho?

-I-Itachi... - Ela levou algum tempo até responder. Um leve rubor invadiu seu rosto e, hesitante, ela abaixou a cabeça, num sorriso tímido - H-Hai. Arigatô.

Shisui desfêz seu porte de risada e, meio ansioso mas decidido, também levantou-se num pulo.

-E-Espere! Coma da minha comida também! - Ele abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse morrendo de vergonha, e estedeu seu almoço à ela - E-Eu também não tô com fome! Anda logo, monstrenga, come logo!

Uma veia dilatou de novo na testa da menina.

-Queeem você chamou de mostrenga, seeeu?...

E, de cima de uma árvore ali perto, o sensei dos três observava tudo com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

.:Fim do Falshback:.

-Hm... Acho que foi nesse dia que eu comecei a amá-lo. - Maho riu. Voltou a olhar para o céu. - É, foi nesse dia...

**OoO**

**OoO**

**OoO**

**OoO**

A tarde transcorreu num ritmo cansativo. A noite caía novamente, e Sasuke não estava conseguindo acompanhar o time direito.

-Vamos rápido - Dizia Kakashi - Está escurecendo, a Vila da Nuvem está próxima...

-Ei, Sasuke-kun, o que foi? - Sakura recuou, parando no galho em que estava, e olhou séria para ele - Você ficou calado e quieto até agora... Algum problema?

Kakashi e Naruto pararam mais a frente, percebendo a recuação dos outros dois.

-Ei, o que houve? - Berrou Naruto - Por que pararam?

-Sasuke-kun, você realmente não parece bem e...

Seus olhos pareceram escurecer. Tudo ficou turvo e quando viu, ele só distinguia o rosto nervoso de Sakura berrando para ele, mas não conseguia ouvir nada...

O que estava acontecendo? Por que o selo estava doendo tão de repente?

Ele deixou-se pender...

Cair.

**OoO**

Horas se passaram. Ele via imagens confusas em sua cabeça. O que teria acontecido?

-Sakura?... - Chamou, tentando abrir os olhos. Enxergou um pouco de claridade e tornou a fechá-los. Sua voz parecia vir de longe, como senão fôsse ele que falasse. - S-Sakura?... Naruto? O que...

-Sasuke! Acorda, Sasuke! - Uma voz berrava, e ele foi forçado a abrir os olhos de novo. Enfim, enxergou, focalizando o rosto desesperado de Naruto, que o sacudia pelos ombros.

-Yoh.. Que susto. - Fez o loiro soltando o colega de qualquer jeito. Sasuke sentiu vontade de socá-lo, mas antes resolveu ordenar seus pensamentos.

-Graças a Deus, Sasuke-kun... - Sakura ao lado dele suspirou. Ele percebeu que estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas sentiu uma pontada no ombro direito e deixou-se deitar, de dentes cerrados, fazendo força pra não gritar com a dor.

-Kakashi-sensei! Rápido, ele acordou! - Gritou Naruto, olhando para trás.

Sasuke abriu um dos olhos, lasciante, tentando descobrir onde estavam, afinal. Era numa cabana, pelo jeito.

Ele estava numa cama... Isso mesmo. Sakura estava sentada, seu colo lhe servia de travesseiro, e um cobertor cobrialhe o tronco. Olhou ao redor e viu estantes, uma mesa... Devia ser a casa de alguém que morava sozinho. Olhou por uma das janelas e viu que lá fora caía uma tempestade horrível. Kakashi apareceu por detrás de uma tapeçaria da cabana. Em seu encalço vinha uma velhinha de aparência bondosa.

-Aqui, senhora, por favor, é meu aluno - Dizia Kakashi, parecendo nervoso. A velha apressou-se e se prostrou ao lado da cama. Trazia um balde d'água e um pano. Logo estava lavando o pano e torcendo, colocando sobre a testa de Sasuke, que sentia-se tão fraco que mal podia se mecher.

E ainda não entendera direito o que estava acontecendo.

-Kakashi-sama, aqui está o remédio que ele deve tomar - Depois disso, a velha virou-se para Kakashi e estendeu uma espécie de folha de árvore com pequenas pílulas esverdeadas - É feito de plantas medicinais da Vila e pode baixar a febre. Ainda não sei qual o problema dele mas...

-Não se preocupe. - Disse Kakashi, acentindo com a cabeça - Obrigada pelo abrigo, não passaremos desta noite.

-Hai. Boa noite. - A velha fez que sim com a cabeça, e saiu da cabana, rápida, colocando o capuz da capa de chuva que usava sobre a cabeça. Um raio desenhou o céu, e o um barulho de trovão em misto à tempestade se fêz, alto. Naruto pulou no colo de Kakashi com o susto. Este o afastou logo, com uma careta.

-Como ele está? - Kakashi aproximou-se da cama. Sasuke o encarou, dentes cerrados. Os olhos do jounnin arregalaram-se por um momento com a visão que teve.

-Sasuke... - Naruto afastou-se, olhando apra o companheiro nervoso - O-O que é isso no seu pescoço?

Sasuke olhou para o lado lentamente, com medo do que veria. Mas ali estava... Brilhando em vermelho, como se queimasse sua pele, o selo amaldiçoado.

-O selo... -Disse Kakashi, sério. Ele e Naruto sentaram-se à cabeceira da cama. Sakura olhava horrorizada para a marca no pescoço do menino deitado em seu colo, sem dizer qualquer palavra. - Sasuke, desde quando ele vêm doendo?

-Começou esta manhã. - Disse Sasuke com a voz arrastada - Mas.. Onde estamos? O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou. - Disse Naruto, sério, sem tirar os olhos do selo vermelho - Se a Sakura-chan não tivesse te segurado à tempo, teria se esborrachado... Então começou a chover desse jeito.

-A sorte é que estávamos próximos à Vila da Nuvem, que é onde estamos agora - Disse Kakashi - Sasuke, por que não contou que o selo estava ardendo?

-Ele... Ardeu muito durante esses anos... Achei que não era nada. - Ele mordeu a boca. A dor era aguda e incômoda, mas já sentia-se melhor.

-Devia ter nos contado, Sasuke-kun - Sakura afastou os cabelos suados da testa de Sasuke, que sentiu-se imensamente bem ao ter o rosto tocado pela mão dela depois - Fiquei assustada.

-Conseguimos abrigo nesta cabana por esta noite - Disse Kakashi, cruzando os braços sobre a cadeira em que estava. - Agora temos outra prioridade. Sasuke, eu estive avaliando tudo o que aconteceu antes da sua saída de Konoha à três anos atrás e deduzi que o seu selo dói quando Orochimaru está próximo ou está influenciando alguém.

A menção do nome Orochimaru fez Sasuke ficar sem ação. Suava. Ele não sabia por que, tão de repente, ele começava a se lembrar daqueles anos horríveis... Aqueles três anos sonhando com um time que ele quase esquecera...

-Nós temos um problema sério agora - Kakashi fechou os olhos - Se o seu selo começou a arder, é porque ele está agindo em algum lugar próximo.

-Demo, Sasuke não conseguiu tornar-se o corpo dele! - Disse Naruto - Vovó Tsunade me contou que o Jutsu do Orochimaru deu errado porque não havia compatibilidade... Por que Sasuke estava perturbado de alguma forma que ele não consguiu perder a alma para aquele psicopata!

Aquelas palavras era novas para Sasuke. Ele olhou para Naruto surpreso. O loiro, sem se tocar, continuou falando:

-Sasuke voltou pra Konoha, ele desistiu daquela estúpida vingança!

Desistiu... Vingança.

Haia tanto tempo que não pensava naquilo que sentiu um gelo enorme. A voz de Naruto ecôou em sua cabeça.

-Naruto, páre de falar isso! - Disse Sakura, despertando Sasuke de seu choque. Todos olhsram apra ela, surpresos.

-Sasuke-kun é Sasuke-kun. Se ele quisr sua vingança ainda, ele a fará, e sairá da vila quantas vezes for preciso... Eu.. - Ela sorriu, olhando apra Sasuke - Eu não quero que ele vá, mas se isso é um sinal de que Orochimaru está perto, eu creio que ele deve fazer a escolha que ele quiser.

Um certo momento de silêncio se fez. Sakura riu.

-Talvez eu esteja dizendo bobeiras, mas, eu acho que Sasuke-kun deve fazer o que lhe fôr mais conveniente.

-Então, Sasuke - Kakashi suspirou e sorriu. Naruto também. - O que você quer fazer?

O que ele gostaria de fazer?.. Ele viu o rosto de seus companheiros olhando apra ele com sorrisos nos rostos. Nenhum deles queria que ele fôsse, mas ele sentiu de repente uma força dentro dele que o dizia para sair dali e ir procurar Itachi. Matar Orochimaru. Descobrir que errara. Mas essa força foi substituída por uma coisa nova ao focalizar em aprticular o sorriso de Sakura.

'Eu não quero que ele vá'.

E ele descobriu, de repente, que não queria mais ir.

-Vamos pegar o ladrão do pergaminho. - Ele sorriu - Eu... Não vou mais voltar. Eu decidi ficar, e não será isso que vai me controlar de novo... - Ele levou a mão até ombro e apertou-o com tanta força que a unha rasgou a pele, e sangue escorreu pela ferida que ele fêz. Todos ficaram surpresos com as palavras dele. Ele sorriu mais ainda e olhou apra Kakashi - Eh, Kakashi... Uma vez você conseguiu bloquear esta maldição, dizendo que ele só tomaria conta d emim se eu permitisse. Acha que pode fazer isso de novo?

Kakashi por um mometo nada disse. Depois, soltou um suspiro afirmativo e determinado.

-Claro.

-Sasuke. - Chamou Naruto. Ele olhou para o companheiro e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo com o punho estendido em direção à ele... Imediatamente ele lembrou-se da pose que Naruto sempre assumia quando fazia uma promessa. Naruto piscou, sorrindo confiante - Você decidiu isso, então não tem volta. Mas se algum dia ainda quiser matar o seu irmão, eu prometo que não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinho. Entendeu? É uma promessa!

Sasuke levou alguns segundos até responder.

-Hm. - disse ele fechando os olhos, com um sorriso miúdo - Mas acho que antes terá que prometer que não vai morrer.

Sasuke ergueu o punho e bateu no de Naruto. Ambos encararam-se durante algum tempo.

Aquela promessa jamais poderia se quebrar, com certeza.

**oOo**

-Seu idiota, isso não estava nos planos! - Berrava Kabuto. O ninja que o ouvia estava de cabeça baixa e parecia envergonhado.

-G-Gomen nasai, Kabuto-sama...

-Você não preparou a armadilha direito! Não colocou a dosagem certa de veneno naqueles peixes! - Berrava ele.

-M-Mas aquele garoto da kyuubi estava demorando a achar o lago, então eu...

-Baka! O plano era que você envenenasse os peixes do lago com o sangue de Orochimaru-sama, pois só assim o selo se reativaria no Sasuke-sama! - Disse Kabuto, parecendo muito nervoso - Tudo o que conseguiu foi uma simples febre!

-Sumi masen...

-Seu...

-Kabuto. - Uma voz interrmopeu-os. Kabuto virou-se rápido e deu com os olhos fulminantes de Orochimaru, olhando-o secamente.

-Orochimaru-sama!

-Será que eu ouvi bem? - Disse o sannin caminhando até le por entre a prla de árvores em plena escuridão - Você falhou novamente?

-Não, Orochimaru-sama! Eu contratei este nina medíocre da Nuvem e...

-Por favor, não me mate! - Kabuto surpreendeu-se ao ver o ninja com que falava antes agora abaixado, de joelhos perante Orochimaru, com lágrimas nos olhos e completamente desesperado - O-Onegai, faça isso parar!

-Orochimaru-sama, o que aconteceu com ele? - Kabuto arregalou os olhos.

-É um genjutsu... - Riu Orochimaru, olhando com desprezo para o ninja no chão, que agora caíra deitado de bruços, com um filete de sangue na boca - Ele vai sofrer até o amanhecer pelo erro que cometeu.

-Hn. - Fez Kabuto, lívido.

-Mas não pense que você ficará impune - Riu Orochimaru, voltando-se para ele de novo - Era para o veneno fazer efeito apenas em quem tivesse o selo, e esta parte funcionou, mas não ocorreu o que eu esperava... Por que? Pode me explicar?

-A dosagem foi errada. - Disse Kabuto, engolindo seco - O veneno foi pouco.

Orochimaru riu mais, e Kabuto foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso. O sannin findou a risada de brusco, com raiva e com o humor completamente diferente.

-Seu IMBECIL! É claro que não, a dosagem pouco interessa, sob os efeitos ndo meu sangue, o selo é reativado imediatamente... - Orochimaru ergueu por dentro da capa que usava a mão direita. Kabuto encarou a mão firmemente, embora amedrontado... Afinal, era uma mão dilacerada, coberta de sangue e em carne-viva. - Eu tive que fazer um belo sacrifício para arrancar algum sangue dessa pele.

-Sumi masen, Orochimaru-sama. - Disse Kabuto dando um passo à frente - Este erro não vais e repetir.

-Estou cansado de suas promessas. Primeiro o jutsu de transporte de alma deu errado, e já não consigo realizar qualquer técnica por causa disso... Maldito Terceiro, ele também faz parte desta história. Escute, Kabuto, esta é a última chance que lhe dou. Você tem em mãos, ao menos, a isca?

Depois de ficar alguns segundos em silêncio, Kabuto ergueu o rosto, revelando na mão um pergaminho velho e grande, vermelho como sangue.

-Tenho. Este é o pergaminho secreto da Vila Oculta da Nuvem, e nele está escrito algo que o Terceiro Hokage de Konoha lacrou... O Segredo do Yashuken, uma técnica proibida que permite ao usuário destruir o adversário instantaneamente, de corpo e alma, sem precisar lutar... Mas há um preço, que...

-Parece bom - Interrompeu Orochimaru, divertido - Eu sei qual é este preço, não precisa me falar... Mas não será necessário que eu use esta técnica. - Ele abriu um sorriso sinistro, e uma gota de suór desceu pela nuca de Kabuto.

-Orochimaru-sama... Não será melhor fazer de Itachi seu novo corpo?

-Eu já disse que não posso... Eu quero o Sasuke-kun... - Ele sorriu mais ainda, o que deixava suas feições distorcidas à tal ponto de torná-lo mais macabro do que já era. - Ele voltará para mim e aqueles vermes de Konoha se arrependerão... Como eu gostaria que visse meu plano, Sarutobi-sensei... - Ele encarou as próprias mãos, alucinado - Ficaria tão orgulhoso de mim, já posso até ouvir os gritos de terror dos ninjas de sua preciosa Vila... kukuku...

Kabuto virou-se de costas, olhos fechados.

Algo lhe dizia que ele perderia muito neste plano... Fôsse qual fôsse a intenção de Orochimaru.

**OoO**

Oh que dor tamanha que foi terminar esse capítulo... Mas saiu. Eu estava em semana de provas, como tinha dito antes, e mesmo agora que elas terminaram eu não tenho paz. É todo aquele clima terrível... Ao menos passei em todas!

Oba, pelo meu índice, eu seria aprovada em sete faculdades \o/ nunca fiquei tããão feliz... Inclusive línguas em japonês, huhuhú! x)

Enfim, ninguém quer saber idsso, vamos ao que interessa.

Eu fiz o flog! Ohh vivas e vivas... Primeiro estão postados meus piores desenhos. Ok, não estou ruins, mas acho que posso melhorar... Particularmente, tenho um aqui que levei extamente TRÊS HORAS pra terminar, isso mesmo, TRÊS HORAS. Quando eu postar esse, vou me sentir realizada XD

No mais, é isso. O endereço é dabliu dabliu dabliu ponto flogao ponto com ponto bê erre barra fanartsbykarin.

XD

Qualquer coisa, o link está tb no meu profile. Beijos e até o prox capítulo e mais uma tentativa frustrada de responder às reviews.


	13. O selo amaldiçoado

Isso é o que acontece, quando se tem poder. O poder nos deixa isolados, arrogantes. No início, pensamos apenas em realizar nossos sonhos. E também porque somos irmãos. Eu sou a barreira que você deve superar. Viveremos até que isso aconteça. Mesmo que você acabe me odiando. Isso é o que significa ser irmão.

Episódio 129

Sakura não conseguia dormir. Sasuke suava em seu colo. Ela olhava preocupada o peito do rapaz inflar-se com a respiração forte e arrastada, enquanto os olhos negros dele fechavam-se com força, numa expressão próxima a dor.

Deveria ser muito tarde. Lá fora a tempestade já tinha parado, mas o clima estava horrível. A noite nunca lhe parecera tão escura, e as árvores nunca lhe apreceram tão sombrias. Ela baixou os olhos novamenter para o rosto de Sasuke. Ergueu a mão hesitante, tocou a pele do rapaz, e percebeu que ele queimava em febre.

-A temperatura dele ainda não baixou... - Pensou, preocupada, semi cerrando os olhos. - O que eu faço?

Delicadamente, ergueu a cabeça dele de seu colo e desvelhiciou-se. Deitou a cabeça dele novamente num travesseiro e buscou pela cabana o balde d'água que a senhora da Vila havia trago à algumas horas. Achou-o encostado atrás da porta, e apressou-se em pegar uns panos limpos.

Calmamente, prostrou-se ao lado de Sasuke na cama, ajoelhada, e torceu o pano que acabara de molhar, estendendo-o em seguida sobre a testa suada de Sasuke. O moreno continuava ofegante. Ela encarou o rosto dele durante alguns segundos, sentindo um vazio enorme.

Estava tudo no mais completo silêncio, á exceção de Naruto, que roncava pesadamente num canto deitado em seu futon. Kakashi resolvera dormir do lado de fora, caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

Analizou melhor os traços do rosto juvenil do rapaz. Surpreendeu-se em como continuava a assimilar a imagem de Sasuke com a daquele garotinho de três anos atrás...

Aquele garoto emburrado, sempre tratando os outros com indiferença. Indiferença esta que na verdade, apenas refletia o terrível sentimento de dor que ele sentia e que ela, com aqueles tão poucos maduros doze anos, não pudera entender.

Mas hoje ela entendia o porquê dele ter saído da Vila, virado-lhe o rosto quando pedira pra ficar.

A voz saiu de sua boca num sussurro melódico e triste:

-Gomen nasai...

Um raio ricocheteou o céu, e começou a chuver de novo. Desta vez, uma chuva mais fina e lenta. Mesmo assim, o tcéu escuro começou a ser pintado de cores em feixes luminosos, e um trovão foi ouvido.

Sakura assustou-se um pouco com o barulho, e Naruto soltou um ronco mais alto ainda em seu canto. Ela suspirou, e ergueu a mão para trocar o lenço de Sasuke novamente.

Mas ele segurou seu pulso. Ela sobressaltou-se, pensava que ele estava dormindo, e ficou surpresa ao ver os olhos negros do rapaz cemicerrados, encarando-a de uma forma meio perdida.

-Sakura...

-Sasuke-kun! - Disse ela baixinho, piscando. Semi cerrou os olhos. Um sorriso miúdo e quente surgiu em seu rosto - Você acordou... Não se preocupe, eu só estou tentando abaixar a sua febre. Volte a dormir.

-Não consigo... - Sussurrou, soltando levemente o punho dela - Não tenho sono.

Ele dizia entre um ofego e outro. Sakura preocupava-se mais em ver que ele continuava suando.

-Quer que eu chame o Kakashi-sensei? - Perguntou ela, mordendo a boca.

-Não precisa. - Os olhos do rapaz começaram a pender, até que ficaram quase completamente fechados. Soltou de vez o punho da menina, e soltou um suspiro, cerrando por fim os orbes. Sua respiração amaiava. - Apenas... Deixe-me ficar assim mais um pouco.

Ela arregalou os olhos numa fração de tempo. Depois voltou a semi cerrá-los, e tomou a mão de Sasuke entre as suas.

-Sasuke-kun... Gomen nasai...

Sasuke voltou a abrir os olhos, e olhou para o rosto da menina, afundado entre suas mãos.

-Sakura... Por que está chorando?

Os soluços dela eram baixos, mas ele podia sentir suas lágrimas encostando em seus dedos. Era um choro... Há muito tempo ele não ouvia Sakura chorar. Tentou, com grande esforço, sentar-se.

-N-Não precisa levantar, eu estou bem, eu só... - Soluçou a garota, mas Sasuke já estava sentado, e olhava sério para o rosto nublado dela. Sakura enxugou as lágrimas com a palma da mão. Sasuke ergueu a própria mão e secou o outro olho, o que fez a menina ficar bastante surpresa.

-Não chora. - Disse ele tão baixo que mal podia-se sentir emoção em sua voz. Seu rosto na verdade, não tinha qualquer expressão - Por que pediu desculpas?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. Encarou-o por alguns segundos. Havia tantas coisas que queria dizer...

Até, em uma voz misturada à alegria e ao choro, murmurrou:

-Ne, Sasuke-kun, sou uma boba, não é?...

Sasuke não entendeu de imediato. Por que ela chorava? Não entendia. Mas não gostava de vê-la chorar. Aquele calor que vinha sentindo no peito desde que a vira de novo aumentou, e sentiu que não podia ver sequer mais uma lágrima rolar por aquele rosto.

É claro que não a achava boba.

-Você não é boba. Pare com isso...

Sakura segurou com mais força a mão de Sasuke. Ergueu mais o rosto, num sorriso triste.

-Eu não sei porque estou chorando, nem sei porque estou pedindo desculpas. Eu só queria pedir... Eu só acho que estava errada o tempo todo...

O sorriso em seu rosto aumentou. Sentado, Sasuke puxou-a pela mão, e ela sentou-se também. Sakura ficou com a cabeça abaixada durante algum tempo.

Sasuke só percebia em certos momentos o quanto sentira a falta dela. Como gostava de saber que ela sentira sua falta, apesar dela mesma não ter dito. Ser amado por agluém, e ter essa pessoa eternamente te esperando... Mesmo que você não goste dela... Ou pelo menos ache que não goste...

Mas ele já não sabia o que achar, e na verdade, doía muito vê-la daquele jeito, chorando sem motivo, sorrindo sem motivo, olhos baixos, encobertos pela franja.

Ele surpreendeu-se mais quando, sem aviso, ela deixou a cabeça pender para frente, apoiando no peito dele. Ele, nada fez a não ser sentir o contado da cabeça leve e quente da menina contra seu peito. Logo, sentiu a blusa molhar.

-Eu realmente não sou forte. Todos os dias agradeço por você ter voltado, todos os dias me sinto feliz ao acordar e lembrar que você não está mais longe. - A voz saiu serena, mas embaçada pelas lágrimas, em meio ao riso - Naruto... Lee-san... Todos se preocuparam mais em ficar fortes. Eu treinei também, mas eu só pensava que seria capaz de trocar toda a força do mundo pra que você voltasse...

Ele não fez nada. O que fazer, também?... Mas naquele momento, com a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito molhado de lágrimas, ele teve uma certeza absoluta. Uma certeza tão forte que ele começou a sentir um grande calor, algo que o preenchia. Como se sua mente clareasse de repente.

-Mas eu voltei. - As palavras saíram duras, mas com um quê novo que Sakura jamais havia ouvido na voz de Sasuke. Ela ergueu os olhos embaçados e viu o rosto do rapaz com um sorriso miúdo quase imperceptível.

-...

Naquele instante, não haviam dúvidas para o sobrevivente dos Uchiha.

-Você não precisa ser forte, e também não precisa me esperar pra sempre. - Ele abaixou a cabeça e envolveu a cintura de Sakura com os braços. Os olhos dela se arregalaram no gesto, com uma lágrima rolando em cada um deles. O tempo pareceu passar mais devagar. - ...Você não precisa rezar por mim, pedir pra que eu esteja bem nem se esforçar pra chamar a minha atenção... Você não precisa acreditar em mim o tempo todo. Meu coração está tão frio como o inverno, mas a parede que eu contrui ao redor dele nunca foi quebrada antes. Eu nunca quis acreditar que você seria a primeira a fazer isso.

Ela afastou-se de forma plácida, mãos sobre o peito de Sasuke, lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, entrefechados. O coração rápido. O rosto tão próximo. E, sem se importar com um relâmpago colorindo a janela de vidro da cabana e um ronco imperceptível de Naruto, eles se beijaram.

Que coisas levam as pessoas a, de repente, perceberem como umas são importantes para outras?...

Que coisas levam um coração marcado pelo ódio a pedir uma nova chance? Talvez a falta, a saudade...

Sakura apertava os olhos com força, trêmulos, segurava com força a blusa sobre a qual estavam as mãos, naquele beijo singelo que parecia entre duas crianças.

Sasuke, também de olhos cerrados, não tinha muito o que pensar ou sentir. Apertava-a entre seus braços de forma que jamais havia imaginado fazer um dia... Só o que valia era aquele momento, e o mundo lá fora, que explodisse...

Mas o que não sabiam era que aquela noite podia ser, talvez, a última.

Uma criança dormia tranquila sobre seu futon. Lá fora o clima tempestuoso era assustador e escuro, mas, ao menos, não mais chovia. O céu estava coberto, e a lua e as estrelas nem sequer podiam ser distinguidas direito. De repente, um barulho horrível, e a criança acordou assustada. Berrou:

-Okaa-san!...

A porta da sala quebrada, em pedaços. Uma mulher saiu correndo do quarto e abraçou a criança.

-Rápido, temos que fugir! - Disse ela assustada, correndo de mãos dadas com o pequeno garotinho - A vila está sendo atacada!

Um verdadeiro escarcéu. Horrível. Para todos os lados, fogo, destruição, gritos e sangue. Ninjas de todas as classes batalhavam arduamente contra outros, de trajes estranhos e não típicos da vila. Nos inimigos, a marca do amaldiçoado de Konoha.

A marca do Som.

A criança e sua mãe tentaram fugir, mas foram cercados por um grupo de ninjas estranhamente macabros.

Horror.

De repente, a porta da cabana de nossos ninjas abriu-se. Kakashi surgiu, o rosto suado, um olhar que ele só tinha em situações de extremo perigo.

-Kakashi-sensei! - Sakura afastou-se de Sasuke, ambos encerrando aquele momento tão só deles. Ela talvez estivesse pensando em dar uma explicação ao sensei sobre a cena que ele acabara de presenciar, mas não pôde fazer isso, assim que notou a expressão de Kakashi.

-A Vila está sofrendo um ataque! - Disse o jounnin nervoso e rápido, entrando na cabana e chutando o futon onde Naruto dormia, de roupa e tudo - Rápido, mecham-se, é urgente.

-Kakashi - Disse Sasuke, rápido - O que está acontecendo?...

-Não temos tempo. - Kakashi só parecia estar cada vez mais desesperado. Puxou Sakura pelo punho e virou-se para Sasuke. O Sharingam estava exposto. - É a Vila do Som.

Vila do Som...

Aquela expressão ecôou nos ouvidos de Sasuke e este imediatamente começou a sentir-se furioso. Olhou apra o rosto de Sakura e sentiu mais fúria ainda. Era por culpa daquilo, daquela tentação, que ele quase tinha perdido algo que nem sequer poderia conhecer... Aquela sensação de ter alguém de novo para zelar e provar algo, ser considerado.

De repente, fez-se um silêncio horrível. Lá fora, podiam-se ouvir gritos e mais gritos de desespero e angústia, em meio ao som de batalha. Naruto tinha acabado de acordar e, ao mesmo tempo horrorizado e duro, disse:

-Orochimaru... É ele, não é?

Silêncio.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça, confirmando o pior.

OoO

Pow dessa vez eu demorei naum:p

Enfim, tá aí pra vcs... Epoca de prova é fogo, mas depois de ler os três últimos cap's do mangá, voltei à ação...

xD


End file.
